Down the rabbit hole
by GhostWriter84
Summary: When Bruce's experiment goes wrong he ends up somewhere new with Tony, Clint and Natasha. How will the four of them mix with a group of stranger in an apocalyptic world. Who's the better marksman Clint or Daryl? Can Lori get Natasha to do "women's work" or will the agent have a positive affect on the women in the group? Also what happens if Bruce goes Hulk in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've not seen any Avengers and TWD crossover so I decided to try one.**

**Please let me know what you all think and if I should carry it on.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Bruce sat in Tony's lab working on his Gamma radiation experiment he thought this time he was close to getting rid of the other guy. Bruce tapped a few keys on the keyboard and rubbed the bridge of his nose a raging headache had started forming and it wasn't helped by his companions in the lab. Tony was twittering on about some party he and Pepper had been to the night before. Apparently it had been thrown in honour of the great Tony Stark and Clint and Natasha stood in the lab doorway bickering like an old married couple. Clint had his bow in his hand and kept glancing at Bruce as if he was expecting trouble any second. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents had said that they were both in the neighbourhood and had decided to check out Bruce's and Tony's experiment but Bruce knew the truth. Fury had sent them to keep an eye on him. Well keep an eye on the other guy anyways Fury still didn't trust the Hulk but then Bruce didn't trust him either. Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes the headache was increasing and he could feel the other guy clawing to get out. Bruce's heart rate started to rise as Tony walked around the lab still talking the billionaire hadn't noticed the green tint in Bruce's eyes appear. Bruce lifted his head about to ask for a few minutes peace when a loud klaxon alarm sounded and the whole room looked at each other in slight shock.

Tony looked at Bruce and looked around the room. "JARVIS whats going on?" Tony moved to Bruce's side both men started going through the research on the computer screen. Tony then pulled up a larger copy of Bruce's research on a large screen in front of him. Tony started moving quickly through the research trying to fix the impossible problem.

"There has been a surge of gamma radiation making the surrounding environment unstable sir." JARVIS's voice filled the lab.

Clint walked behind Bruce looking at the computer screen the equations on there were like a foreign language to him. Clint was a smart man but Tony and Bruce took smart to a whole new level. "Can't you stop it?" Clint snapped.

Bruce felt his heartbeat starting to race he tried to calm down. Now was not the time for the big guy to break loose. "I'm trying." Bruce answered his fingers working feverishly over the keys.

JARVIS's voice spoke out again. "Sir a power surge is expected in the next twenty seconds."

Tony looked around the room. On the outside Tony Stark looked calm, cool and collected but on the inside he was panicking. "JARVIS lockdown the lab." Tony instructed. Tony had made the lab Hulk proof so he was sure it could survive a small power surge he just hoped the same could be said for the four of them.

Natasha looked a Tony in disbelief. "You can't be serious Stark?" Natasha looked cautiously at Bruce and remembered the last time she was in an explosion with the doctor. The explosion had brought the Hulk rushing to the surface and she'd been subjected to game of cat and mouse around the Helicarrier but this time Thor wasn't here to help her.

Tony gave Natasha one of his best trust me smiles. "Look we need to confine it to the lab so it doesn't touch the rest of the tower." Tony thought about everyone else in the tower Thor, Steve and Pepper. Tony let his confident mask slip a little at the thought of Pepper. Tony wanted to protect Pepper at all cost.

JARVIS's started a countdown to the detonation. "Five, Four."

Clint stated to panic. "Do something!" He yelled at Bruce.

The countdown contained. "Three..Two."

"I'm trying." Bruce was trying to calm down whilst concentrate on stabilising the experiment.

"One." A large flash filled the room and an explosion shook the whole tower.

Pepper was on her way to the lab when she felt the explosion. Fear coursed through her body. "JARVIS what happened." Pepper asked sprinting towards the lab.

"A power surge of Gamma radiation Miss Potts." JARVIS answered.

Pepper punched in the code for the lab door. The door opened and Pepper gave a gasp. The lab was a mess beakers and machinery lay scattered and broken across the floor. The walls had scorch marks up them and the smell of burnt substances filled the air but other than that the lab was empty. No Tony, no Bruce and no sign of Natasha or Clint either. "JARVIS locate Tony." Pepper called out.

JARVIS beeped and then replied. "I'm unable to find any trace of Mr Stark."

"Try Bruce." Pepper yelled. Her mind racing at the thought of losing Tony.

JARVIS gave a few more beeps. "Unable to locate Dr Banner."

Pepper felt her throat tighten. "Clint and Natasha?" Pepper was grasping at straws now.

More beeping from JARVIS followed by the same heart wrenching reply. "No sign of Mr Barton or Miss Romanoff."

Pepper felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "No." She thought. "No crying." Tony would want her to be strong. Pepper ran up stairs to find Steve and Thor something didn't feel right she knew Tony was alright she could just feel it in her gut.

* * *

Tony gave a small groan his body ached and his head was spinning. Tony slowly pulled himself to his knees and noticed the floor he was knelt on was no longer his clean sterile lab. The floor under Tony was covered in dirt and leaves and then Tony noticed something else the heat. It was hot too hot to be in his suit. Tony pulled himself to his feet. "Everyone okay?" He asked steadying himself on a large tree a chorus of groans rang out as Tony looked around him he noticed they were in a wood. "How on earth?" Tony muttered he looked around to see Clint. The agent had picked up his bow and was now helping Natasha to her feet he couldn't imagine how uncomfortably hot the pair must be in their black S.H.E.I.L.D uniforms. Then Tony turned his head to see Bruce pulling himself to his knees Tony was sure he would have gone all green on them after taking that sort of hit from the explosion Bruce had Hulked out for less. Tony walked to Bruce and stretched out his arm letting Bruce grab his hand and Tony pulled his friend to his feet.

Bruce looked at Tony and then looked around the large woods in shock. "Where are we?" Bruce asked. Bruce couldn't understand why the other guy hadn't made an appearance. Bruce could feel him trying to get out but he felt weaker than normal.

Clint and Natasha joined the two men. "Uh, better question how did we get here?" Clint asked the agent held is bow firmly in his hand his blue eyes glanced around the woods trying to take in everything.

Tony shrugged and squinted at a figure lumbering through the trees. Tony thought it was strange the woman had her head dipped low she was wearing a long nightdress and wore no shoes her whole body looked dirty and her hair was matted. The woman was dragging her body away from the small group. "Maybe she can help." Tony nodded in the woman's direction. "Although she looks likes she's had one to many tequila slammers." Tony walked slowly to the woman keeping a safe distance. Something didn't feel right to him. "Excuse me Miss." Tony called.

The woman snapped her head up to look at him and Tony jumped back. The woman's face was sallow and pale, her eyes seemed to be sunk low into her face and they were a milky white colour. The woman looked like a corpse she gave a groan and then started lumbering towards Tony her arms outstretched she growled and snarled opening her mouth to reveal yellow twisted teeth. Tony turned quickly and ran back to the others. "I don't think she's going to be much help." Tony looked around as the hideous creature pulled its body forward.

Natasha couldn't believe her eyes. The red head moved forward slightly. "What the hell?" She gasped.

Tony stated to pull her away. "I don't know but I don't want to find out." Tony replied tugging on Natasha's arm. An arrow flew between the couple hitting the grotesque woman straight between the eyes and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Tony and Natasha turned to look at Clint who stood blinking trying to make sense of what was going on around him. "Don't look at me." A rustling came from the bushes behind them and Clint raised his bow pulling out an arrow from his quiver. Natasha raised her gun the pair ready for whatever trouble was coming their way.

* * *

**So I'd really like to know if I should continue this or not thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The two agents gripped their weapons tightly each of them mirroring each others stance. A man appeared from just behind the bushes he held a crossbow that's aim kept flitting between Clint and Natasha as if he was trying to decide which one was more of a threat to him.

The first thing Tony noticed about their mysterious saviour besides the crossbow that was being aggressively pointed at his companions was how dirty the man was. Tony reached into the breast pocket of his suit. The movement must have caught the crossbow wielding mans attention because he moved the crossbow at Tony. The attention didn't intimidate Tony he just slowly raised his other hand and carried on pulling out his designer sunglasses from his suit pocket and placed them on. Now Tony was able to get a good look at the stranger with out being obvious about it. The man's sleeveless flannel shirt was covered in mud and what looked like dried blood his whole body looked like he'd just gone and taken a mud bath. Sweat had covered the man's body causing his dark brown hair to cling to forehead. Finally the man spoke. "Who the hell are you?" His southern accent was rough and gruff.

Tony didn't know why but the accent threw him a bit. "I'm Tony Stark." Tony moved forward and extended his hand to the stranger the man didn't take it he just kept his crossbow aimed at Tony. "Okay. Well thanks for what ever that was." Tony motioned towards the dead body lying just behind him and moved towards the man. Tony gave the man's muscular shoulder a firm tap. The stranger gave Tony a small grunt and pulled his body away from Tony's and placed the eccentric billionaire back in his line of fire. "You mind telling us exactly what that is then Tex?" Tony's question made the man squint it was almost as if he was trying to look Tony in the eye but Tony's sunglasses made it nearly impossible to see his dark brown eyes.

The dirty man lowered his weapon slightly and Clint and Natasha lowered theirs but both agents stood ready and poised for any trouble. "You been livin under a rock or somethin?" The man walked over to the body and yanked out the arrow that had been firmly impaled in the woman's head. He gave it a shake and loose blood and brain matter flew on to the dirt.

Bruce looked at the man and tilted his head slightly he could see Tony's attitude wasn't sitting well with the stranger. "We're new around here and we could use a hand." Bruce ran his hands through his shaggy black hair.

The man pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and looked at the small group. "Yeah I can help don't get bit." The man growled. "I got better things to do than babysit you lot." The dark hair man turned and strode away from the stunned group.

Natasha looked around the woods. "Well he wasn't helpful." The red head muttered placing her hands on her hips. "We should find a secure place to hold up the night and try to find away out of this mess." Natasha looked up at the sky she knew they had to move fast before anymore of those creatures turned up. She made her way cautiously through the overgrowth Clint was by her side his keen eyes picking out any danger that may lay ahead of them.

The group trudged through the endless woods Tony had removed his jacket and tie trying to cool himself down. Bruce however seemed perfectly happy with the heat and was staring around the woods admiring the beauty and serenity around him. It was the first time in a long time Bruce could say he felt at peace he could barely feel the other guy anymore. Bruce gave a large sigh but his peace was soon shattered as an ear piercing scream echoed around the woods. Tony looked around him in every direction he couldn't pin point where the horrifying noise came from. "What direction?" Tony looked at Clint who had started to climb swiftly up a nearby tree.

Clint's perfect vision picked out the owner of the scream. "Head straight ahead to the clearing." Clint called out. Tony, Bruce and Natasha ran ahead to the clearing to see a small blonde girl.

The girl was caught in some sort of bog and was trying to escape a man in an old overall. The man had a chunk of his neck missing and the monster was snarling and grabbing for the small girl. The more the girl struggled the further she sank into the bog the clawing, snarling man moving closer to her his jaws gnashing together. "Little girl." Bruce called out moving close to the edge of the bog. "Little girl." The blonde girl looked at Bruce her eyes were filled with tears and horror. "I need you to stop moving okay." The girl turned around and looked at the gruesome man moving closer to her and she started struggling again. An arrow flew down from the tree that Clint was occupying and hit the man between the eyes the corpse slumped forward and started sinking in to the abyss of the muddy bog. "Little girl you have to stay completely still you understand?" Bruce kept his tone calm and his warm brown eyes locked on the girl's eyes he knew if she struggled anymore she'd sink further and they wouldn't be able to get her out. The small child nodded and sniffled. "Okay no we're going to get you out but you have to stay calm and don't move."

Natasha looked around at Tony and then looked back to the sinking child. "We need something to pull her out." Natasha's eyes moved quickly around the woods looking at every item she had at her disposal. "I have a plan. We need Clint down here now." Natasha gave a loud whistle and waved her arms at Clint and the man made his way quickly and effortless down the large tree. Natasha knew she had to work fast she just hoped Bruce could keep the small girl calm whilst she got everything ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you piratejessieswaby and thaliasama foe your reviews. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Clint jogged over to Natasha and Tony had his eyes firmly clamped on Bruce and the small blonde girl.

"Clint do you still have your rope arrow?" Natasha asked. Clint had an arrow in his quiver for every situation and right now Natasha was thankful that she had Clint with her.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Clint looked around to see if he could piece together Natasha's plan.

"I need you to fire it in the tree behind us and we'll throw the loose end to the girl. She grabs the end of the rope and we pull her out." Clint gave a nod and grabbed the required arrow from his quiver. The small girl let out another scream and it made Natasha jump. _"What's with this kid screaming."_ she thought to herself. _"I never screamed as a kid."_

"Guys." Bruce called out. "We have a problem." Natasha turned to see another monster dragging its body into the clearing.

Natasha pulled her gun from its holster and took aim. "I got it." Natasha called sending a bullet through the creature's skull. Clint released his arrow from the bow a length of rope shot out with the head of the arrow the end of the rope fell on the ground by the archer's feet.

Bruce turned his attention back to the girl. "Don't panic okay. What's your name?" Bruce had only just realised he'd been calling her _little girl_ and using her name might calm her a little.

The child gave a sob. "Sophia." The girl squeaked.

Tony had now joined Bruce's side with the end of the rope. "Well that's a lovely name." Bruce said warmly. "I'm Bruce and this is my good friend Tony." Tony gave Sophia a small nod. "Now sweetie we're going to throw this rope to you I need you to grab the end and tie it around you and hold on tight. Can you do that for me Sophia?" Bruce asked. Sophia gave a small nod.

Tony tossed the rope and Sophia who was now up to her thighs in the bog tied the rope around her waist. "Okay everyone on three." Tony commanded. "One...two...three PULL!" The rope moved swiftly through the group's hands and with every pull Sophia started to become loosened from the bog. Sophia may have been small but pulling her free from the bog was hard work and Tony felt the sweat roll down his neck and trickle down his back.

After a few final tugs of the rope Sofia was safely on the bank of the bog and Bruce made his way over to her making sure the small child was unharmed. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked Sofia just gave a small nod. "Where are your parents?" Bruce asked. He wondered what sort of patents would let their child wonder off in this dangerous world.

"My mom and my group were on the highway when we were overrun by walkers." Sofia answered softly she was nervous around the strangers.

Tony picked up his jacket and placed it around Sofia's shoulders the small girl was shaking in shock. "What are walkers?" Tony asked he had a lot of questions about this strange world they'd stumbled in to. Sofia pointed to the corpse that Natasha had killed. Tony walked over to the dead body and bent down next to it. "Walkers huh?" Tony gave it a prod.

Sofia's eyes grew wide. "Don't touch it." Sofia squealed.

Tony looked confused. "Where do they come from?" Tony stood back up and walked back to the group.

Sofia looked confused at the strange man. She didn't understand how someone didn't know about the walkers. "If you get bit or scratched you become one." Sofia rubbed her eyes she wanted to find her mom she was tired and scared.

Tony removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "What you're talking about is a zombie." Tony looked around he was starting to think that he was being Punk'd Zombies were things from the movies they weren't real. They were like the Bogeyman.

Sofia looked confused she didn't understand what was happening she just wanted her mom she started to cry. Bruce looked at Sofia and squatted to her level. "Do you think you can find the highway?" He asked softly. Sofia shook her head she'd got turned around when she got lost and had no idea where she was anymore. Bruce stood up and picked her up. "Don't worry we'll find her and your group." Bruce said reassuringly. Bruce made Sofia feel safe she buried her face into his purple shirt and gave a small whimper. Bruce looked at his three friends. "If we find her group we can get more answers."

Tony put his sunglasses back on and patted Bruce on the back. "Great idea big guy." Tony looked at Clint. "Hey monkey man. Want to climb a tree and point us in the right direction?" Clint pulled himself up a nearby tree to scope out his surroundings.

There was a reason Clint Barton's code name was Hawkeye. His vision was amazing from up in the tree Clint could see a small group of what Sophia had referred to as walkers making their way through the woods. In the opposite direction Clint could see the crossbow wielding stranger they met earlier that day and just beyond the stranger was a highway. Clint gave a satisfied smile and climb down from the tree. "It's not far north from here." Clint reported. "We'd probably make it there just after nightfall if we leave now." Clint was looking at the sun moving across the sky.

A gunshot rang out through the forest and Natasha instinctively placed her had on her holster. "Come on let's get this girl home." Natasha just wanted to get back home and back to a world that made sense.

* * *

As the sun started setting the air grew cooler. Sofia was sleeping in Bruce's arms his heartbeat was acting as a comforting lullaby for the scared girl. The sound of a branch snapping set the whole group on edge and a walker stumbled towards them. Clint took it down with a single arrow. Tony removed his sunglasses and secured them on his shirt. Tony looked at the latest corpse. "It's like we've wondered into a Romero movie." Tony scoffed. Tony's childlike attitude towards the situation confused Natasha, she wasn't afraid to admit it she was scared of this strange new world and Tony seemed to be enthralled by it and all the monsters it held

"Guys." Clint said in a hushed tone. "We've made it." The four of them stood at the bottom of a steep bank. The group started to climb Bruce was finding it tricky to make his way up the embankment with a sleeping child in his arms he slipped a few times but even Bruce's jerky movements didn't wake Sophia.

The group made it to the top and Tony noticed an elderly man perched on top of an RV. "Hey excuse me sir." Tony called out. The elderly man looked down at the small group and his gaze fell to the small girl in Bruce's arms.

The old man climbed down. "Carol, come quick." The noise woke Sophia and she rubbed her weary eyes.

The RV door flew open and a small woman with short grey hair stepped out of the vehicle. "Sofia." She said softly. Bruce placed Sofia gently on the ground and Sofia ran to her mothers arms. "Thank you." Carol sobbed once she'd hugged her daughter she threw her arms around Bruce's neck hugging him tightly. Bruce wasn't sure what to do he just gave an uncomfortable smile.

Tony gave a playful frown. "Well you do know I helped to. So surely I should get a hug as well." Carol released Bruce and clamped her arms around Tony's neck. Tony wrapped his arms around the tiny woman and gave a warm smile. "It's our pleasure."

"What's this?" A gruff voice was heard behind the group. The voice was instantly recognisable it was the stranger from the woods. He was walking up the highway with a pretty blonde girl by his side. The man had his crossbow over his shoulder and a torch in his hand.

The old man spoke. "These people found Sophia."

Tony waved his hand at the old man. "We've met before." Tony moved forward towards the dark haired man. "Lets try again. I'm Tony Stark." Tony held his hand out to the man.

The man looked at Sophia who was leaning on her mother nearly falling asleep. Sophia had hold of Bruce's hand. "Daryl." Daryl took Tony's hand and shook it. "You lot gonna come in or stay out here and become walker bait?" Daryl asked gruffly before entering the RV.

The group went to follow and Natasha pulled Tony's arm before he could enter the vehicle. Natasha looked up at the old man who was now back on watch on top of the RV, she didn't want him hearing the conversation. "What do we tell them about us?" Natasha whispered she didn't trust these people enough to reveal what their small group did back in their world.

Tony looked up at the old man and then back to Natasha catching the look of uneasiness in her blue-green eyes and he understood it completely. He didn't want to tell the story about his Arc reactor that was keeping him alive it would bring up a lot of questions and if the strangers knew about Bruce it would probably cause a lot of distrust and fear in the new group. "As little as possible." Tony answered. "If they don't need to know we don't tell them." Natasha gave Tony a small nod and followed him in to the RV.

Tony looked around the RV. Bruce was in the bedroom with Carol and Sofia. The small girl was lying in the bed letting Bruce look over her body making sure she wasn't hurt. Carol said something to Bruce quietly. Tony didn't hear what it was but it had earned Carol one of Bruce's warm sincere smiles that lit up the man's whole face and even reached his dark brown eyes. Natasha had moved past Tony and stood next to Clint who was leaning against a counter in the RV's small kitchen. Tony moved past the couple and sat at the table next to Daryl he was facing the pretty blonde. Tony gave the blonde woman a wide smile causing his brown eyes to twinkle. "Hi I'm Tony." Tony stretched out his arm and the blonde shook his hand and gave Tony a smile.

"Andrea." The blonde replied.

Tony pulled his body right back in to the booth and tapped his fingers against the table. "Wow pretty name for a pretty woman." Tony gave Andrea a little wink and she blushed and giggled. Andrea looked shocked she'd never been a giggly girl but then she'd never been around Tony Stark. The man could break a nun with his charm.

Bruce had waited for Sophia to sleep and then joined Tony at the table. Bruce took a seat next to Andrea and looked at Daryl who was watching Tony like a hawk. "Hi I'm Bruce." Bruce gave Andrea a small smile. "And over there is Natasha and Clint." Bruce gestured towards the couple still standing together.

Andrea looked at Bruce the man looked tired. "I'm Andrea." Andrea looked at Natasha and Clint who gave her the same small polite nod. "You lot should stay the night. I mean we owe you that at least." Andrea looked at Daryl who gave a small scowl.

Tony jumped up from the seat. "Sounds great." Tony looked at Daryl. "You want to give up that seat there Tex?" Daryl gave Tony an icy glare and Tony just gave him a shrug accompanied with a cheeky grin. "Or we can share but I warn you I'm always the big spoon." Bruce sighed and shook his head only Tony could piss off the most dangerous looking man they'd met so far and the most frustrating thing was Tony was doing it for fun.

Daryl stood up and pushed past Tony moving too a makeshift bed that was lying on the floor. Tony laid back on seat whilst Clint and Natasha found a corner towards the front of the RV. Clint wrapped himself around Natasha even though he was well aware the redhead didn't need protecting Clint liked to play the protector to her. Bruce ran his hands through his shaggy black hair and a small noise came from behind him. It was Carol. "Bruce, Sofia's awake she wants to know if you'd stay in the bedroom with us tonight." Carol was playing with her fingers and fidgeting uncomfortably. Bruce stood up and placed a gentle hand on Carol's shoulder and gave the mousey woman a little nod.

Bruce turned to everyone. "Goodnight everyone." The group all chirped goodnight to each other and Bruce followed Carol into the small bedroom. Bruce gave a muffled yawn as he settled down in the corner of the small bedroom he closed his eyes and gave a small sigh. He knew the other guy was still inside him but Bruce felt his presence a little less he gave a small smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Carol looked at the kind man who'd saved her daughter. Bruce's breathing was shallow and every now and then his body would twitch. Carol smiled and picked up a blanket she placed it gently over Bruce and kissed him softly on the forehead Carol then returned to the bed and laid down with her daughter there was something different about Bruce and she wanted to find out everything about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review. If any of the readers would like to see anything happen let me know I'll try and work it in.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Tony was the last from his group to wake in the morning. Tony was stretched out on the small booth chair his mouth was wide open and he was snoring gently. It wasn't until the RV came to a stop and Tony was sent rolling off the chair and under the table that he woke up. Clint gave a chuckle at the sight of Tony rolling around under the small table. The disorientated man was trying to move from underneath it.

Natasha walked over to Tony and helped him to his feet. Tony rubbed his face and looked around. "What did I miss?" Tony gave a large yawn and stretched out his body.

Clint placed his quiver over his shoulder and picked up his bow. "Not a lot. We're being taken to a farm the rest of the group is here." Clint nodded his head in the direction of the drivers seat where the elderly bearded gentleman sat. Bruce sat next to him they seemed deep in conversation. "That's Dale he seems to think we'll be welcome whilst we try and sort out our problem."

Dale moved from his driver's seat. "We're here." He called out to his passengers.

The group disembarked the RV Daryl had arrived seconds before them on a motorbike. The first thing Tony noticed was a tired looking couple standing on the porch. The woman had long dark brown hair that tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired. The man had black hair; he looked pale and physically and mentally exhausted. Tony noticed the man looking at them and something just behind the group caught the man's attention causing his blue sad eyes to come alive with a flash of joy. Tony turned and noticed it was Sophia joining the group that had brought a glimmer of happiness to the man.

Dale made his way up the porch steps and gave Rick a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?" The old man asked placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

The man gave a small nod. "Carl's been shot and Shane's out getting equipment." He looked in the direction of Tony's group. "Sophia how?" The man looked relived to see the little girl.

Dale gave a soft smile. "These four found her. They're having problems getting home so I offered them a place to stay until they can get back."

The dark haired man moved slowly down the steps he looked like he didn't have a lot of strength left in his body. He made his way towards Tony. "I'm Rick Grimes. You're all welcome to stay as long as you need."

Tony gave Rick a giant smile. "Thanks. Hey did you saying about someone getting shot because our little away team carries a Doctor with us." Tony moved to Bruce's side and tightly wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder and there it was again Rick's sad eyes burnt with hope and joy.

Rick looked at Bruce. "Can you help?" He asked his tone filled with hope.

Bruce stepped out of Tony's grip. "I can try." Bruce answered honestly.

Rick gave a sigh. "We don't have all the right equipment yet." His exhausted body gave a slight sway.

Bruce looked at Rick his large dark eyes falling on Rick's crystal blue ones. "Trust me I've worked in worse situations." Tony smiled as the pair walked away he knew Bruce was referring to the work he'd done out in India before he joined the Avengers.

Sofia gave a small whine. "Mom is Carl going to be okay?" Sofia grabbed Carol's hand tightly.

Tony squatted down to Sophia's height. "Listen kiddo Bruce is one of the smartest men in this or any other world I know he'll be fine." Tony ruffled her hair and gave her a wink.

* * *

Bruce was still in the farm house and the other three members of the group had been given two tents. It had been decided that Natasha and Clint would share one and Bruce and Tony would take the other.

It had taken the two agents less than three minutes to erect their tent Tony was still working on his. Tony was a genius and an expert in making weapons he couldn't understand how one tent was giving him so much trouble.

"Ya missin a part." Daryl said from behind Tony.

Tony turned to see Daryl holding a metal pole. He gave Daryl a friendly smile. "Well thanks." Tony slipped the pole into place and stood to survey his creation. "A little lopsided but it will do." Tony mused whilst rubbing his chin.

Daryl was squinting at Tony his blue eyes tracing every inch of the man's face. "So you lot really from another world?" The question threw Tony he hadn't told any of the new group where exactly they were from. All they knew was that they were trying to get home.

Tony turned to face Daryl. "How did you know?" It was Tony's turn now to stare at Daryl.

Daryl watch Clint and Natasha move a couple of cots into their tent. "Ain't hard to figure out. None of you knew 'bout walkers and I heard y'all talking bout gettin' back to your world."

Tony was shocked by the observant redneck. "Well aren't you something Sherlock." Tony quipped. "Yes we are it was an experiment gone wrong."

Daryl gave a nod. "I'm just lettin' ya know if I need to I'll stick an arrow through all your eye sockets to protect my group." Daryl was staring hard at Tony now.

Tony gave Daryl a firm open hand pat on the back. "Same back to you."

Daryl just squinted and gave Tony a look of acceptance it was the first time Daryl felt Tony had been honest with him. A blue truck pulled up to the house and Daryl made his way towards it. Tony hung back to talk to Clint and Natasha.

Clint's eyes were clamped on the truck and he watched a dark haired man limp out. Tony watched Clint watching the group. "Daryl knows we're not from here." Tony's words brought Clint's attention back to him.

Natasha looked shocked and worried. "What? How much does he know?" Natasha searched Tony's face for an answer.

Tony just sighed and watched Rick's group return to the farm house. "Just that we're not from here." Tony looked back to Clint and Natasha. "Relax this place has a generator. As soon as Bruce gets done playing Doctor we'll take your S.H.I.E.L.D communicators and try and adapt them to make contact with home." Tony clicked his fingers and clapped his hands. "We'll be home in time for shawarma."

* * *

By the time Bruce had finished it was dark outside. Bruce quietly left the farm house unaware he was being followed by Lori.

"Doctor Banner." The sound of his name made Bruce turn quickly. "Thank you." Lori hugged Bruce. It was at that moment Tony had decided to come strolling up to the house.

"Dear god Bruce." Tony called out playfully making his way towards him. "I can't take you anywhere. I heard geek chic was back in fashion but you're just a woman magnet." Bruce laughed and Lori released him. "Come on I'll show you to our new home." Tony pointed towards their tent. "I built it myself."

Tony and Bruce walked past the RV where Andrea stood on watch. Tony whistled up to her. "Night goldilocks." Tony called up.

"Night." Andrea called back. "Rick wants to chat with you in the morning." Tony pointed at Andrea clicking his tongue in his mouth whilst throwing her a cheeky wink.

Bruce and Tony entered the tent and Bruce sat on his cot he placed his face in his hands and then looked back up at Tony. "I'm sorry." Bruce said sadly. "This is my fault."

Tony just shook his head. "It's not and anyway we all survived it." Tony patted his chest and it gave a metal clunk. "We're all in one piece. Now let's get some rest." Tony yawned and stretched out on his cot as he closed his eyes his head filled with memories of Pepper. He missed her but he had the upmost faith that she'd be working on away to get them home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby for reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Tony had found it hard to sleep in the stifling heat throughout the night. He'd woken on several occasions to hear Bruce softly snoring and muttering in his sleep it had felt like he'd just drifted off again when a tiny knock on the tent woke him.

Tony opened one eye and watched Bruce open the tent door. It must have been hot in the night because Bruce had removed his top and was just in his pants. Removing his shirt was a luxury Tony couldn't afford with the group of strangers around. _"Although"_ Tony thought to himself. _"I could remove my pants and strut around in my boxers." _Carol entered holding a pile of clothes. The kind looking woman looked at Bruce and then dropped her gaze to the floor she gave a small blush at the topless man. "Morning dear." Tony called playfully from his cot drawing Carol's attention to him.

Carol gave a small smile. "I got together a few clothes for you both." Carol handed them to Bruce. "I thought the ones you're wearing could do with cleaning."

Bruce gave Carol a warm smile. "Thank you and how's Sophia today?" Carol's face lit up at her daughters name it made Bruce smile.

"She's good. She keeps talking about you all the time." Carol looked back at Tony who was now lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Tony. Rick wants to talk to you. We're all having a service for Otis and your group is welcome to attend it." Carol moved forward quickly and placed a small kiss on Bruce's cheek and hurriedly left the tent.

Bruce placed the clean clothes on his cot and Tony cleared his throat. "So." Tony chuckled.

Bruce shook his head knowing what was coming. "Don't start." Bruce made two separate piles of clothes. "Or I'll make you look like a gay cowboys with these clothes."

Tony sat up on the cot and watched Bruce sorting out clothes for both himself and his friend. "What? I just want to know how much it is to enter that Doctor Bruce Banner fan club." Tony stood up and walked over to Bruce. "And can I be president of it?" Tony asked playfully.

Bruce chuckled. Tony was the only person who didn't care if he pissed off Bruce and brought the other guy out. "Well." Bruce mused whilst pushing a pile of the clothes in to Tony's chest. "I'm pretty sure you founded it."

Tony smiled causing his eyes to twinkle like a mischievous child. "I should have patented it. The chicks dig you big guy." Tony looked at his clothing options. "And I can totally pull off the gay cowboy look."

* * *

Clint and Natasha were all ready at the small service when Bruce and Tony joined. The four of them were standing just a little bit away from the group listening to a story being told and Tony knew that's exactly what it was a story. The four listened carefully to Shane's eulogy.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistol by then. I was limpin', bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'Gotta save the boy!' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack; he shoved me ahead." Tony looked at the faces of everyone in the service. "The old man's got it." Tony thought he then looked at Daryl who was squinting at Shane. "No surprise the redneck Sherlock has got it to." Tony looked back to Shane who continued his fairy tale. "'Run', he said. Said, 'I'll take the rear, I'll cover you.' And when I looked back...If not for Otis, I would have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis: he saved us both." The service fell silent.

Clint looked at Tony he expected the eccentric man to point out every flaw in Shane's story but he didn't. Tony just stood smirking to himself.

After the majority of the group dispersed Tony made his way to Rick. "You wanted to see me boss." Tony smiled and then looked at Shane who was standing by Rick's side. "And you sir are very brave indeed."

Shane looked down at the ground. "Otis is the brave one." Shane muttered.

Tony pulled a face of agreement and nodded. "Oh I agree facing those zombies with no weapon. I wouldn't have done that." Shane snapped his eyes up to Tony he was staring at the strange man.

"He had a gun." Shane protested.

Tony raised his hands in defence. "Oh we'll then you're the brave one. Going back into a crowd of flesh eating monsters just to get his gun."

Shane stood toe to toe with Tony and got right up in his face. "What you saying?" Shane spat.

Tony shrugged and rolled his eyes in an innocent manner he then looked past Shane to Rick. "You want to talk chief?" Tony walked away from Shane who glared at Tony walking away with Rick.

Daryl had been standing nearby watching the incident but his attention wasn't on Tony it had been on the other three group members. He found it odd that both Clint and Natasha had both moved away from Bruce when Tony stared to confront Shane and both people had their hands clamped on their weapons as if they were expecting trouble. Daryl watched Bruce walk back to the tent and decided that if his friends were that nervous around him then perhaps he should keep an on Bruce Banner.

* * *

Natasha was cleaning her gun whilst sitting on a log. Bruce sat a few feet away in a camping chair reading a book he borrowed from Dale he was waiting for Tony to return to start their research.

Lori strolled up to Natasha and looked down at the redhead. "Can I help you?" Natasha asked not bothering to look up at Lori.

Lori squatted down to Natasha's level. "Carol needs help with the laundry and I thought you could help."

Natasha still didn't look at Lori. "Well you could do it." Natasha answered bluntly she then looked past Lori and saw Daryl, T-Dogg, Shane and Clint who were just sitting about in chairs talking to one another. "Or you could ask one of those four."

Lori looked shocked by Natasha's answers and for a few seconds didn't know what to say. "Well..." Lori regained her process of thought. "I need to be with Carl and laundry is the women's job." Lori felt pleased with her answer.

Natasha slowly looked up at Lori and frowned. She couldn't believe Lori had said that. There was no way in hell Natasha was going to serve the men of the camp she'd never let a man control her and she wasn't going to start now. "Well I'm busy and I'm no mans slave." Natasha's tone was hard and firm it made Lori stand up and back away slightly. Natasha looked over to Bruce. "Bruce is free ask him."

Bruce placed his book on his lap and removed his glasses. "Hmmm." Bruce made the polite noise at the sound of his name. "Can I help with something?" Bruce looked at both women he felt he'd missed something.

Natasha looked over. "Carol needs help with the laundry." Natasha called.

Bruce stood up and placed his glasses in the breast pocket of the old checked shirt he was wearing. "Okay I'll help." Bruce gave one of his gentlemanly nods to the women and went to walk away.

Lori looked at the pair anger and confusion took over her. "But it's women's work. Men protect the camp and women cook and clean." Lori didn't like Natasha changing the order of camp.

Bruce played with his hands and rocked on his feet. "Well call me a modern man." Natasha gave a little smile, she was grateful to Bruce for backing her up. Bruce looked at Lori. "And I'd be more than happy if you wanted to protect the camp." He gave another polite nod and walked over to the washing line.

* * *

Tony and Rick sat in the kitchen of the farmhouse. Rick looked at Tony who was rocking on the back legs of his chair. Tony knew what was happening Rick was deciding if his group was safe with Tony and his friends living with them.

"So." Rick finally spoke up he leant forward in his chair and folded his arms on the table in front of him. "Where are you from?"

Tony placed his chair firmly on the ground and mirrored Rick's body language. "New York." Tony replied. It wasn't strictly a lie the group were in New York when the explosion happened.

"It's just that both Sophia and Daryl said you didn't seem to know what walkers were." Rick looked deep in to Tony's eyes.

"Well." Tony replied staring back at Rick. "That's because where I come from we call them zombies the term walker merely threw me a little." Tony again hadn't lied even though zombies were things found in the movies where he came from. It was Tony's turn to ask a question. "We need certain supplies and a space to work in. Can you help us?"

Rick looked warily at Tony not knowing what he was up to. "What for?" Rick didn't like a person he didn't know working on something in secret.

Tony's large brown eyes grew larger and he looked the perfect picture of innocence. Tony had used this look on a number of occasions when Pepper was mad at him. "We have a communication device with us and Bruce and I want to adapt it to make contact with our group in New York." Another question answered without lying Tony was on a roll.

Rick gave a nod a stood up. "Glenn's our man for that I'll have a word with him. As for work space you'll have to speak to Hershel about that."

Tony got up and looked out of the kitchen window at the barn that sat a fair distance from the house. _"Now that would be ideal."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Daryl had been watching Bruce help Carol and he couldn't see what had made Clint and Natasha so jumpy around him. Bruce seemed happy enough getting henpecked by Carol he didn't even mind having Sophia constantly by his side even though every do often she'd get under Bruce's feet, he just seemed to take it in his stride. Daryl knew he must be missing something.

Tony was making his way towards the group and he gave a whistle at Bruce. "Be careful with my delicates I like them to be soft so lots of fabric softener." Tony shouted teasingly. Bruce just gave a small laugh and continued pegging out the washing. "All four of us need a chat tonight." Tony added as he walked over to a group of four camping chairs that were positioned in a circular pattern.

Tony sat next to Daryl and spread his legs out. Daryl felt uncomfortable he didn't understand why Tony always had to sit next to him there were two other chairs free. "Need to ask you somethin." Daryl said quietly.

Tony pulled his sunglasses out and put them on. "What's up?" Tony started adjusting his body to catch the sun.

Daryl shifted his weight in the chair. "Where you come from is it safe?" Daryl glanced at Tony. He hadn't moved from his stretched out position.

"Well apart from the odd angry half-god or crazy person trying to take over the world. Yeah it's safe." Tony replied. Daryl didn't know if Tony was joking or not so he sat silently for a while. "Why?" Tony asked pulling down his glasses to look at Daryl.

Daryl started to bite his nails. "You could take us with ya. Y'know, to your world." Daryl didn't want to live in this continuous daily battle. He wanted a better life from him and the group he'd grown fond of.

Tony pulled himself to a sitting position and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl pulled away from Tony's touch and Tony started to wonder how a man could become so damaged. "Sure I don't see why not." Tony was sure that Fury could set the group up with all the documentation back home. "You know where I come from girls go crazy for the strong silent type." Tony added playfully.

Daryl snorted. "Well I guess that means you don't ever get any." Daryl gave Tony a mocking smile and Tony placed his hand over his heart in jest.

"Oh your words hurt." Tony placed the back of his hand on his head. "You're a mean man."

Daryl stood up and shook his head. "And you're nuts." He replied walking away.

"Jury's still out!" Tony yelled after Daryl.

* * *

The group of four met by a small fire pit that sat in-between their tents. "So." Clint said examining his arrows. "What do we know?"

Bruce sat on a large log poking the dying fire with a long stick causing sparks to fly in the air every so often. Tony took a seat next to Bruce and looked at the brilliant man waiting for him to talk. Bruce looked up at the group. "Well my hypothesis is that we're in an alternate reality."

Clint looked at Bruce. "We get that but how?" Clint's voice had a slight hint of nerves to it. He was starting to worry that Bruce and Tony the smartest men he knew couldn't figure out this mess.

Bruce pulled his stick out of the fire. "Well imagine that all the different worlds run side by side together." Bruce drew several lines in the dirt one on top of the other. "Now when I caused the explosion I somehow threw the structure of the worlds off kilter momentarily." Bruce swirled the lines together with his stick in a circular motion. "The explosion sent us through the other worlds and we ended here by chance."

Natasha didn't like the explanation it was to vague for her liking. "And how do we get back?" She didn't know how much longer she wanted to be in this dangerous world.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other. "Well." Tony looked at the agents. "Right now the people back at home are our best hopes." Tony caught the shock and fear in both their eyes and he quickly added. "Which is why Bruce and I are going to make contact with them as soon as we can."

Clint stood up he was fed up with the bullshit. "How long?" He snapped.

"I'm getting supplies tomorrow and we'll start work then." Tony said confidently. Natasha and Clint didn't seem to share his confidence they both looked at Bruce and Tony and slunk into their tent leaving Bruce and Tony alone in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all fro reading and reviewing.**

**Big thanks to thaliasama and Jossi-kun for your reviews they mean a lot to me.**

**Jossi-kun the Avengers aren't comics in TWD. I did think about doing that but decided against it because I have plans for Bruce/Hulk and I didn't want Rick's group to know his secret.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Tony had made it to the small town with Glenn as his guide. It may have been only a twenty minutes away, but riding a horse it felt more like twenty years. Tony slid off the horse and looked at Glenn. "Wow now I know why John Wayne walks like that." Glenn gave a small laugh. "So I need a hardware store." Tony crooked his neck looking around at the surrounding stores each one looked as run down and desolate as the next.

Glenn dismounted his horse with ease. "There's one next to the grocery store." Glenn nodded in the direction of the store and to Glenn's surprise Tony started walking towards the store without a shred of fear. Glenn rushed to catch up with Tony.

Tony stood at the entrance of the store and opened the door without any caution. As far as Tony was concerned fighting a few zombies was easier than the other creatures he and his team had faced. Glenn was awe struck by Tony's courage. The couple entered the abandoned store. It looked like it had already been ransacked. Shelves were torn from the wall, bloody handprints covered the walls and old blood had stained the floor. Everything was inch thick in dust and the smell of damp and death hung in the air. Tony threw an old dusty basket to Glenn who clumsily caught it. Tony moved through the shelves quickly throwing items into the basket. "Tony." Glenn said breaking the silence.

Tony didn't look up from his shopping spree. "What's wrong little buddy." Tony threw a pack of electrical wire into the basket.

Glenn curled his fingers around the basket handle nervously and took a deep breath. "How do you know if a girl likes you?" Glenn's cheeks became slightly flushed. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with a stranger.

Tony picked up the screwdriver he'd been looking at and looked at Glenn. Tony moved the screwdriver between his fingers. "Well women aren't that different to us they'll let you know." Tony flipped the screwdriver in the air and skilfully caught it. "Are we talking about Maggie?" Tony asked as he started to move down another deserted aisle.

Glenn felt a little taken back. Was it that obvious how he felt about Maggie? "Uh yeah. You see we had sex and now she's being mean to me." Glenn had mumbled the word sex as if he still wasn't completely comfortable having this conversation with Tony.

Tony chuckled and turned his full attention to the Korean. "With a girl like that you need to take charge. Be a leader." Glenn cocked his head to one side trying to make sense of what the eccentric man was telling him. Tony pointed the screwdriver at Glenn "You need to stop being a package boy and be a boss. In short shorty you're tip-toeing and you need to strut." Tony turned the corner and heard a low pitch moan. He gripped the screwdriver tightly in his hand and gave Glenn a small nod. "Sounds like trouble."

Both men moved cautiously around the corner. Tony thought it was going to be easy. He'd fought all sorts of evil in his time, humans, gods and even the odd space creature so to Tony taking down a flesh eating monster would be easy. Even without his Ironman suit but Tony wasn't ready for what stood in front of him. Tony and Glenn stood faced with a walker. The walker was a child, roughly ten years old the girl had long strawberry blonde hair and Tony instantly thought of Pepper. The girl had a chunk taken out of her arm and turned snarling at the men. How could this happen? Tony thought he was rooted to the spot not by fear but by sadness and anger. Someone had let their child get bit. Someone had created this horrid sickness that didn't care if you were a small child or an old man the illness took you with out any thought. The zombie child moved hissing and snarling she picked up speed and Glenn realised Tony wasn't going to do anything anytime soon so he snatched the screwdriver out of Tony's hand and moved towards the girl plunging the screwdriver deep into her skull. The cracking of bone made Tony nearly heave. The child hit the floor and Glenn stared at Tony not knowing what to do.

Tony did what Tony Stark does best. He pushed his upset and anger deep down inside him repressing every bad feeling about what just happened. Tony put his confident charming mask back on not wanting Glenn to know how much he was affected by the situation. "Well." Tony cleared his throat and rearranged his body. "I'm going to need a new screwdriver." Tony gave Glenn a smile but Glenn noticed it wasn't as confident as his others had been. "And that my Asian friend is strutting just act like that with Maggie and you'll be fine."

The rest of the supplies were collected with very little conversation even the horse ride home was silent. Tony kept playing that haunting scene over and over again in his head. Tony knew he'd have a rough nights sleep.

* * *

Bruce was in the farmhouse looking over Carl who was itching to leave the confinements of the bedroom and start exploring the farm with Sophia. Carl sat up in the large bed his body leant forward slightly. Bruce held a stethoscope to the young boys back. "Okay and take a deep breath for me please Carl." Carl took a large breath and slowly released the air. "Hmmmm." Bruce stood away from Carl and placed the medical equipment back in its correct place. Bruce looked at Lori. "Well I don't know." Bruce raised his eyebrows and gave Lori a playful look. Lori gave a small giggle at the Doctor who was blatantly winding her son up. "What do you think Mrs Grimes? Think we can trust him?"

Carl bounced a little in the bed. "Please I'll be real careful." Carl pleaded. "I promise." Carl added crossing his fingers.

Bruce ruffled Carl's hair. "Okay I guess your poor mom needs a break from you being under her feet."

"Yes." Carl joyfully exclaimed whilst giving a small celebratory fist pump in the air. Bruce chuckled at the young boy and left the room.

Hershel was eating lunch in the dining room whilst reading from a medical journal. Bruce gave a slight knock on the door frame causing Hershel to look up. "Can I help you son?" The old man looked at Bruce waiting for the doctor to speak.

Bruce stepped forward. "Yes actually Tony and I are looking for a place to work from and we were wondering about your barn. It's..."

Hershel cut Bruce off. "The barn is off limits to you all. You understand?" Hershel closed his book and started to tidy away his plate. "You people stick to the land you've got as soon as the boy is back to full health I expect you all to move on." Hershel left Bruce standing bewildered in the dining room.

Bruce looked out the window towards the barn his dark eyes squinting at the large building. _"I wonder what the secret is there."_ Bruce pondered to himself. Bruce walked out of the house and was about to make his way towards the building when Tony and Glenn rode past him. Bruce's presence spooked the horses and they reared up Glenn managed to get control of his but Tony took a tumble and the stray horse bolted for the stables.

"Tony!" Bruce moved quickly to his friend's side bending down on the ground next to him. "Are you okay?"

Tony gave a groan in pain. "Yep I'm fine." Tony sat up and Bruce started giving him a quick check to make sure nothing was broken. "The animals don't love you as much as the women." Tony muttered teasingly. Tony guessed the horses had picked up on the presence of the other guy inside Bruce.

Bruce just shook his head checking Tony's pupils. Whilst looking in to Tony's eyes he caught the haunted look that Tony had been trying hard to conceal. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked concern filled his voice. Tony just nodded.

Tony still sat on the ground with Bruce kneeling next to him. "I got what we need. So good doctor shall we set up in the barn."

Bruce stood up and looked at the barn and then back down to Tony. "Hershel says the barn is off limits." Bruce looked at his companion and saw the spark of curiosity fill Tony's eyes.

Tony pulled himself to his feet and gazed at the barn. "Well I wonder what Old McDonald's hiding from us." Tony brushed himself down and strode off towards the barn Bruce was hot on his heels.

* * *

Clint had been watching Daryl for a while now. The man always seemed to distance himself slightly from the group but that didn't mean he didn't know what was happening. Clint had watched Daryl watching the group and the group was completely unaware.

Daryl was now sitting around a low burning fire pit preparing arrows skilfully. Clint wondered over to the redneck and sat on the log opposite him. "Can I help?" Clint asked motioning towards the arrows.

Daryl just shrugged. "Do what you like I ain't your mom." Daryl took a quick look at Clint who had started working. Daryl decided out of the new group Clint was probably the one he preferred. Clint never seemed to get in the middle of fights or show off to people, he didn't seem to be hiding anything he'd just sit silently observing everyone and everything around him. Plus Clint shared Daryl's passion for archery. "You any good with that?" Daryl nodded at Clint's bow.

Clint gave a small smile at the question. "Yeah you could say I'm a good shot." Clint placed the new arrow he'd created next to him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow he wanted to know just how good this man was. "You wanna go huntin tomorrow? See just how good you are."

Clint liked the idea of a hunt he was starting to get cabin fever sitting around the farm all day. "Sounds like fun." Clint was just about ask Daryl more about the virus when Tony and Bruce strode past the pair. Tony caught Clint's eye and motioned his head in the direction he was walking. Clint placed the half finished arrow down and followed them picking up his bow. Daryl turned and watched the men leave.

"What's going on?" Clint asked adjusting his quiver on his back.

"The barn." Tony replied bluntly.

Clint gave a whistle to Natasha who had been collecting fire wood. "Nat." Clint called. Natasha looked at the men and jogged over to them joining the human convoy.

Tony stopped outside the barn. "So." Tony mused. "What's the big secret here?" Tony gave the locked doors a hard tug and they didn't move.

Clint cocked his head to one side listening. "Stark stop." Clint moved himself to the front of the group and pressed his face against the barn door peering through a small gap. "What the hell?" Clint glanced around the barn through the small gap. He stood away and walked over to the ladder that lead to the hayloft and started to climb it. The other members of the group automatically followed.

The group entered the barn and the first thing that hit them was the smell. The barn smelt like decaying bodies. The group stood suspended in the air standing on the hayloft. Below them stood a group of roughly twenty zombies each of them stumbling around the barn groaning at each other. One of the walkers smelt the air and turned its head in the small group's direction and snarled. "Time to go." Tony quickly backed away and climbed out of the barn.

As soon as Natasha's feet touched the floor she turned to the men. "We need to get rid of them." Natasha wrapped her arms around her body and looked back to the barn. "It's a time bomb."

"It's not our call." Bruce added. "We can't risk making a fuss we need a place to work."

Clint looked around he could see the cogs whirring in Tony's brain. "We could burn it." Clint said. "Make it look like an accident."

Tony shook his head. "What if fire doesn't kill them? Then we're dealing with a group off pissed off flesh eating firebombs." Tony looked at Bruce and then to Natasha as if he was deciding which side made more sense. "I'll talk to old father time." Tony finally said. "Maybe he'll listen to sense."

Bruce scrunched up his face Tony could be tactless sometimes and Bruce felt this was going to need a gentle touch. "I'll do it." Bruce offered.

Tony was about to answer but Natasha spoke first. "Let Stark do it. No offence Bruce but we don't want you losing your temper. Not here." Bruce smiled he knew Natasha meant no harm by it she was just nervous and he couldn't blame her.

"Alright." Tony stated walking away from the barn. "I'll talk to him tomorrow but for now let's eat. The women have made us dinner in the farmhouse. Natasha did you partake with the women's work today?" Natasha gave Tony a slap to the back of his head. "Well that attitude won't get you a good man to protect you." Tony said in jest smiling widely as Natasha strode off towards the farmhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you wonderful people.**

**Special thanks to Jossi-kun and Darkfirelight.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

The night had brought a slight chill with it and the full moon was high in the sky. Natasha stood on top of the RV. She'd offered to take night watch she felt safer keeping guard knowing that they had a barn of zombies on the farm. Everyone had turned in for the night the last person who'd gone to bed had been Tony. Natasha had silently watched their leader sit by a dying fire pit, Natasha had thought in that quite moment Tony had looked small and vulnerable almost childlike. Tony Stark could be called a thousand things but vulnerable was one Natasha thought she'd never use on him. Ever since Tony had gone to bed Natasha had been staring at the barn. The thought of all those creatures in the barn made Natasha's blood run cold; she'd rather fight the Hulk again than go up against a horde of those rotting walking corpses.

Natasha looked down at a small noise and saw Andrea walking out of her tent, the moonlight made her blonde hair shimmer Natasha thought she looked sad almost mournful. "Evening." Natasha whispered down to Andrea not wanting to make her jump. Andrea gave Natasha a sad smile it looked like she'd been crying. "You want to come up?" Natasha wouldn't admit it to anyone but she could do with company tonight and Andrea seemed nice enough.

Andrea climbed up to the top of the RV and hugged herself tightly her blue eyes were watery and her face looked pale. Natasha gave her a little smile not knowing what to say. "Seen anything?" Andrea asked. Natasha was thankful Andrea started the conversation.

Natasha shook her head. "Pretty quite. I think I saw a squirrel about half an hour ago." Natasha squinted into the distance.

The news of the squirrel made Andrea give a small chuckle. "Don't tell Daryl he'll eat it."

Natasha smiled and looked at Andrea. "Nightmare?" She asked. Natasha had seen that haunted look many times on her own face when she woke from a nightmare.

Andrea nodded. "My sister Amy was killed by walkers a while back. I held her in my arms whilst she died." Andrea started to cry. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help her." Andrea wiped her eyes. "I got so low I wanted to end it all."

Natasha was taken aback by Andrea's openness with her. "And now?" Natasha asked cautiously not wanted to upset her again.

Andrea just shrugged. "I want to live I think but when ever I have that nightmare." Andrea's voice trailed off.

Natasha took a deep breath. "You're a survivor." She said sternly Andrea looked. "People leave it's what they do. You need to be able to rely on yourself and you seem to be able to do that. You're strong enough to keep watch over this camp." Natasha's voice held the perfect amount of firmness and softness to it.

Andrea was trying to process the conversation no one had been that blunt about it before. Everyone else mollycoddled her and told her it would be okay when Andrea knew it would never be okay again. Andrea looked up at the moon. "Well apparently I'm not keeping watch I'm just topping up my tan with a riffle on my lap."

Natasha scowled. "Who told you that?" Already knowing the answer.

Andrea huffed. "Lori Grimes." Andrea sat down in the lawn chair that sat atop the RV.

Natasha placed her hands on her hips. "Well the day Lori actually contributes something other than her comments to this camp then maybe you should listen to her. Until then just ignore her."

Andrea gave a large chuckle and looked mischievously up at Natasha. "Hey you wanna play a game?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow her bow shaped lips curved up into a smile. "Okay sure."

Andrea smiled. "Okay its called kiss, marry and fuck. So you have to choose a man from camp one who you'd kiss, one you'd marry and one you'd like to fuck." Andrea's smile turned into a broad grin and Natasha wondered how she got led into this childish game.

Natasha looked at Andrea and thought the woman could do with cheering up. "Okay but you first." There was no way Natasha was going first in this game.

Andrea wiggled in the lawn chair her tongue poked out of her mouth slightly whist thinking. "Okay I'd kiss Tony; he just seems so cheeky and has a sexy smile."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Dear god don't tell him that his egos big enough already."

Andrea bit her lip. "I'd marry Bruce he's so nice. He made me a packed lunch for my watch duty the other day. I mean who does that?" Natasha said nothing knowing that if Andrea knew Bruce's secret she may not feel the same. "And I'd fuck Daryl." Andrea blushed a little. "Your turn."

Natasha took an inhale of air. "Okay kiss Rick, marry Clint." Natasha gave a smirk at Andrea. "And I'd also fuck Daryl."

The game was interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking. Andrea jumped out of the chair and Natasha drew her gun. Both women looked down to see Daryl standing next to the RV; Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Dixon what are you doing here?" Natasha placed her gun back in its holster.

Daryl looked up at both women with a slight smirk his blue eyes caught the moonlight and sparkled. "Well I was gonna take a piss but now I think I should be worried about my sorry ass with you two around." Andrea started to go as red as Natasha's hair. "It's lucky I ain't a walker I'd have bit the whole camp by now." Daryl drawled whilst strutting off towards his tent with a little smile.

* * *

Morning broke and there was a chill in the air. Tony gave a small shiver as he placed an extra layer on. Bruce had started working on the communication device and had all his equipment sprawled over a small camping table in the tent. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. "Right I'm off to see old father time about the zombie barn." Tony clapped his hands together and left the tent.

It didn't take Tony long to find Hershel the old man was refilling the generator when Tony came strutting towards him. "Hey H can I have a word?"

Hershel gave the man a look of annoyance. "I don't have time I got a fence that needs mending and cattle that need tending." It was clear Hershel had no intention of starting a conversation with Tony.

Tony gave a smirk. "You're a poet but seriously it'll only take five minutes." Tony said light-heartedly.

Hershel looked at Tony his eyes burning with anger at the arrogant man. "I told you I don't..."

Tony cut him off mid sentence. "Time to deal with the zombies in the barn." Tony stood with his hands in his pockets.

Hershel was over come with a mixture of anger and confusion. How did Tony know? "I told your group to leave that barn alone." Hershel snapped his dislike for Tony could be heard in his voice.

Tony frowned. "Don't you think we have a right to know we could become a walking happy meal at anytime?" Tony protested.

Hershel was now ready to explode with anger his face had turned red. "Those people are sick."

"Those people are dead!" Tony shot back quickly. Tony was now getting annoyed by the old man idiocy.

Hershel looked deep into Tony's eyes. "Mr Stark, do you believe in God?" Hershel asked bluntly.

Tony gave a slight shrug. "I believe in science." Tony answered honestly.

Hershel sighed he knew there was no getting through to Tony. "I want you off my land." Hershel said sternly.

As Hershel walked away Tony shouted after the foolish old man. "What do you think the others will do when they find out?" Tony yelled. "And they will find out!" Tony sighed maybe he should have let Bruce talk to Hershel at least he could have Hulk smashed some sense into the old coot.

* * *

Bruce was busy working in his tent when a small scratching noise caught his attention. Bruce placed his glasses down on the table and popped his head outside the tent where Carl and Sophia were sneaking around. Bruce looked down at the small children in wonder. "May I help you?" Bruce asked.

Carl squinted up at Bruce. "We were playing with a Frisbee Beth gave us and it got stuck up in the tree above your tent."

Bruce looked confused. "So why are you bent down on the floor?" Bruce was fascinated by the children.

Sophia stood up and brushed her pants down. "Carl said we should throw rocks up to get it down. So we were collecting rocks." Sophia looked up at Bruce and grinned. Bruce felt his heart melt a little.

Bruce stepped out of the tent looking back at his work momentarily he then looked back to the children. "You do realise that the rocks will come down a probably hit you in the head." Carl looked stunned by Bruce's logic.

Carl kicked the loose dirt under his feet and pouted. "Well how are we supposed to get it down?"

Bruce looked up at the tree he could see the red Frisbee stuck up in one of the branches. Bruce looked around and walked over to the burnt out fire pit and picked up the long stick he'd been using the other night. He then returned to the tree. Bruce gave the Frisbee two sharp pokes and it fell to the ground Carl grabbed it and Sophia wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist. "Come play." Sophia tugged at Bruce's hand pulling the doctor away from his work.

Bruce was enjoying the game he kept forgetting how short the children were compared to him because every now and again he throw the red disk to high for them. Sophia looked at Carl and gave the boy a secret smile and Carl hurled the Frisbee. It completely missed Bruce and the disk ended at Carol's feet. Carol was sat in a camping chair sewing a button to one of Sophia's shirts she bent down in the chair and picked up the Frisbee smiling at Bruce jogging towards her.

Carol handed the Frisbee to Bruce and gave him a soft smile the sunlight caught her kind eyes making them look the most outstanding shade of blue. Bruce returned the smile his fingers touched Carol's as he took the Frisbee off her and Bruce pulled away quickly. "Uh would you like to join us?" Bruce asked his nervously. "Its great fun and I could use some help these two have me beat." Bruce nodded towards Sophia and Carl who were now smiling broadly at each other.

Carol stood up and placed her sewing on the chair. "I'd love to." Carol's smile made her whole face light up she wrapped her arms around one of Bruce's and they both walked over to the children.

Tony watched the four of them play Frisbee he stated to wonder how he was going to tell the group that they had to leave. Tony looked up towards the house Maggie and Glenn were whispering about something and Glenn looked shocked by the news. The Korean boy shook his head and walked over towards the RV. Tony was wondering what could have upset Glenn. He looked back to Maggie her face showed signs of worry Tony gave her a polite nod and Tony continued watching Bruce who was now holding Sophia upside down whilst Carol and Carl laughed. Bruce's usual tired dark face had been changed into a face filled with happiness and light the doctor had a spark to him that Tony had never seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Gooberkitty for your review.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

The wood was eerily silent. Clint and Daryl had been up since dawn hunting. Clint had watched Daryl hit a squirrel running up a tree in one shot, Clint was impressed S.H.I.E.L.D could use a man like Daryl. The redneck was fast, observant and had a killer shot. Daryl had been tracking a deer through the woods with great skill. Clint couldn't see any tracks in the dried dirt but the hunter could it was like Daryl was tracking a ghost.

It was Clint's turn to impress. Clint saw two zombies staggering through the trees. He saw them before Daryl was even aware the creatures were around. Clint loaded his bow with two arrows and Daryl gave him a look of confusion. Clint released both arrows and they flew through the air Daryl looked in the direction of the moving arrows and then saw what Clint was aiming for. A sickening crack was heard as both the arrows hit their targets. The men walked over to retrieve the arrows. Daryl was the first to arrive at the corpses and he bent down to examine the shot. Each arrow had struck right between the eyes perfectly, Daryl raised his eyebrow he was impressed. He dislodged one arrow and shook off the excess blood. "Nice shot." Daryl's southern accent was full of admiration for the man who made the shot.

Clint dislodged the other arrow and cleaned it off. "And nice tracking." Clint replied nodded behind Daryl as a deer gracefully jumped between the trees. Both men looked at each other with the same smile. It was now a competition the first man to bag the deer. Daryl's crossbow was already loaded but it only took Clint seconds to pull an arrow from his quiver both arrows flew. Daryl's hit the deer first the loud crunch of the arrow breaking into the animals skull echoed throughout the woods. Clint's arrow hit seconds later it spilt Daryl's arrow right down the middle in an amazing Robin Hood style. Both men ran to the deer.

Daryl smirked. "Mine hit first." He said claiming the victory.

Clint scowled. "You were closer and anyway my arrow split yours I get bonus points for style." The comment made Daryl snort. "I clearly win." Clint protested.

Daryl pulled his arrow out and loaded it back in his crossbow; he then placed his crossbow over his shoulder and moved to the deer's head. "I made the kill and that's all that matters. Help me carry it back to camp." Clint pouted but obliged. He picked up the deer's back end both men carried their catch through the woods bickering like old women.

* * *

Bruce entered his and Tony's tent. Tony was sitting at the camping table playing with a small screwdriver; he was lost in his own thoughts. Bruce cleared his throat to get Tony's attention. "How did it go?" Bruce asked he could've already guessed the answer by the look on Tony's face.

Tony lent back in the chair and placed the screwdriver on the table. "Not good. He thinks their sick." Tony said in disbelief.

Bruce shook his head knowing that Tony would have let his mouth run away with him. "And you said what?"

Tony stood up and gave a slight shrug. "I merely pointed out that he was stupid because these things are dead and need to be stopped. He thinks it's a wrath of God type of thing." Tony rolled his eyes and watched Bruce lightly pinch the bridge of his nose knowing that his friend was starting to get a headache. Tony thought he'd just give Bruce the rest of the bad news. "Also we've been asked to leave." He added quickly.

Bruce stared hard a Tony not wanting to believe the last words that slipped out of his mouth. "What?" Bruce asked in disbelief. "Tony we need to be here to work on getting home."

Tony raised his hands to try and calm Bruce. "Relax we're not going anywhere. I mean what's he going to do? literally throw us off his land the man's like a hundred." Tony then pointed at the makeshift work station. "And both you and I know this is fruitless the only way we can get back is for someone back home to create a portal for us." Bruce buried his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor he felt guilty for putting his friend through this. "We don't tell Clint of Natasha we don't need them trying to kill us in our sleep." Tony added.

Bruce sighed the group seemed to be built on one secret on top of another and he knew it would only be a matter of time before they all came toppling down. Both men left the tent and made their way to the warmth of the fire pit.

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered eating breakfast. Tony couldn't take his eye off of Glenn and Dale who both seemed to be exchanging worried glances with each other. Glenn looked nervously around the group and broke his silence. "So um guys the barns full of walkers."

Gasps disbelief and muttering could be heard around the group. Shane was the first one up he stated marching towards the barn the rest of Rick's group followed swiftly. Tony looked at Bruce, Clint and Natasha and he nodded in the direction of Rick's group who were half way towards the barn and the foursome followed the Grimes's group.

As they walked towards the barn they could see Shane shaking the barn door roughly and then waving his hands around in a frenzied state.

"It ain't safe." Shane's voice stated as Tony's group joined them, standing just behind the rest of them. "We need to sort this or leave."

Bruce stood forward slightly. He knew there was no way Carl would be up to traveling so soon. "We can't leave Carl wouldn't make a long journey." Lori pulled Carl tightly to her own body as if trying to protect her boy.

Shane snorted and moved towards Bruce. "We!" Shane shouted at Bruce. "We. When the hell did you lot become part of our group?" Shane was now close enough to Bruce's face that he could feel Shane's hot breath hit his skin.

Bruce took a step back his heartbeat picked up and he balled his fist at his side. "It's funny how _we_ were welcomed when _we_ saved Sophia and when I helped Carl." Bruce emphasised the word we in the sentence. He could feel the other guy now bubbling close to the surface he just wanted to break out and rip Shane in two.

Rick placed himself in the middle of the warring men. "Right we need to calm down." Tony smirked knowing that no truer words had been spoken. "I'll talk to Hershel." Rick added.

"Hey. Uh. No. Hershel loves his zombies." Tony added remembering his own attempt at trying to reason with the man.

Shane's temper flared again. "You knew?" He gave Tony a shove. "You knew and didn't tell us?"

Tony gave a heavy scowl at being shoved. "Well let me tell you something Chief Wiggam." Tony raised one finger. "One I already spoke to Hershel who thinks these people are sick. His farm his call." Tony said bluntly as raised another finger. "Two as you pointed out we are a separate group to you. You can't have it both ways champ." Tony raised a third finger and then pointed at Shane his large brown eyes grew wide and he arched an eye brow at the ex officer. "And three I just don't like you. That has nothing to do with the barn. I just thought I'd let you know." Bruce shook his head, Clint rolled his eyes and turned away from the group and Natasha gave a large sigh and folded her arms. Shane thumped Tony hard and he hit the floor and just as Shane was about to start a savage attack on Tony Rick pulled him away. Tony jumped up holding his bleeding nose he pointed at Shane. "You my friend have anger issues."

Shane pushed Rick off him and ran at Tony only to get tackled to the ground by Daryl. "Get him outta here!" Daryl yelled at Bruce.

Bruce led Tony back to their tent and sat him down to inspect the bloody nose. "Well it's not broken." Bruce picked up a rag and handed to Tony. "What were you playing at?" Bruce asked.

Tony gave Bruce his large puppy dog look. "I was just telling the truth." Tony winced as he dabbed his nose gently. "Tell the truth and shame the devil." Tony added.

Bruce stared hard at Tony. "Unless lying suits you better." Bruce folded his arms. "We should tell Clint and Natasha everything."

Tony scowled. "We don't know everything. How are we supposed to tell them what we don't know?" Bruce was about to reply when there was a small knocking on the tent. Tony smiled and then winced again, even smiling hurt. "Saved by the knock." Tony muttered.

Bruce pointed at him. "This isn't over." Bruce sounded like a teacher scolding a naughty child.

Carol entered the tent with a bowl of water and a damp cloth. "I thought Tony could use this." Carol said sweetly. Bruce gave a smile and took the bowl off her. "Rick is going to speak with Hershel."

Bruce placed the bowl on the camping table and placed the cloth in it. "He can't do much worse than Tony." Bruce smiled wringing the cloth out and handing it to Tony.

Carol folded her arms around herself and looked lovingly at both men. "You know the rest of the group considers you all part of us." Both men smiled at Carol. The woman was so warm and kind but behind that Tony could she her immense strength and power lurking.

"Thank you." Tony replied sincerely.

Carol left the tent and Bruce sat on his cot. "So what now?" Bruce asked rubbing his hand over his face.

Tony placed the bloody cloth in the bowl and watched the crimson blood swirl in the clear water. "Now it's up to Rick."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**A special thanks to thaliasama and Grim1989 for reviewing.**

**Thaliasama thank you so much for the comment about writing Shane and Lori perfectly it really means a lot to me. :)**

**Grim1989 I was so surprised when I went looking for a crossover on these two stories and didn't find one so I decided I'd give it a go. **

**I just want to tell you how grateful I am that people take the time to read this and it makes me so happy when you lot review. This story only came around because my friend and I were watching TWD and she said. "Daryl Dixon is such a good shot no one could beat him." That's when I argued the Hawkeye could, look at his aim its amazing! This argument went on for a good five minutes and my friend's boyfriend just looked at both of us and said. "Screw both of them. The Hulk would use those walkers as ragdolls." So thanks to that fantastically stupid argument I decided to create this story.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Bruce pushed his body back against the large tree that grew outside his and Tony's tent. Rick had just left the house with Hershel and Jimmy the men carried snare poles and Bruce raised his eyebrows in confusion. _"At least he's doing better than Tony."_ Bruce thought to himself watching the three men disappear into the woods.

Lori ran past Bruce and his dark eyes followed her, she threw her body forward and vomited. Bruce walked over to her slowly and placed his large gentle hand on her back, moving it in a soft rubbing motion. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Lori pulled her body up straight and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. "I'm good thanks." Lori smiled. "I'm sorry about Shane." She added hugging her own body tighter.

Bruce gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "When you have a best friend like Tony arrogant people don't tend to bother you so much." Bruce loved Tony like a brother but he knew how much Tony like to push people's buttons for his own amusement. Bruce looked cautiously at Lori he played with his hands nervously, he knew Lori was pregnant but he wasn't going to push the subject she if she wanted to talk about it she'd tell him. "Well." Bruce gave Lori a polite smile. "I should go and check on Tony." Bruce nodded to the tent. "If you need anything then please don't hesitate." Lori gave Bruce a warm smile and made her way to the farmhouse.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were sitting on the porch steps silently; both were thinking the same thing but neither one of them wanted to say it. Clint turned to look at Natasha her hair was illuminated by the sun and it danced in the breeze making it look like flames. "So do you think Stark is keeping something from us?" Clint kept his eyes on her face watching her eyes drop down for a spilt second.

Natasha turned her head to look at Clint. "I think so." She turned her head back to look towards their tents. "How do we follow a man who keeps secrets?" Natasha asked.

Clint gave a slight shrug, all he knew was that the team needed to stick together now more than ever. "We follow Fury and he's the king of secrets." Clint placed his arm over Natasha's shoulder and pulled her into his body.

Lori stopped in front of the couple and smiled. "Have you seen Carl?" Lori had told Carl not to leave her sight but as soon as she had turned her back her son had disappeared.

Clint looked up at Lori. "Yeah both he and Sophia are in the house. There was big talk about catching a loose cricket that's in Sophia's tent." Clint studied Lori's face she looked pale and weak, he was going to ask if everything was okay when Lori started to walk up the porch steps.

"Thank you." Lori replied whilst moving past the couple and into the house.

* * *

Tony came out of the tent, the bleeding from his nose had finally stopped and all that was left was a giant red mark that was spread across the bridge of his nose. He went and stood by Bruce's side. "What are we looking at big guy?" Tony asked his voice still sounded a bit muffled as he was trying his hardest to not breathe through his nose.

Bruce didn't turn to look at Tony his eyes were still fixed firmly on the farmhouse. Daryl and Carol had now joined Clint and Natasha. "I nearly snapped today Tony. I could feel it." Bruce turned his head to Tony. "Could you imagine the consequences if the other guy came out." Bruce shifted nervously on the spot. Just the thought made Bruce feel sick, if he went Hulk it would be the end of everything, Rick would chuck them out of the group not to mention the casualties that could have occurred.

Tony eyes with filled with sorrow as he looked at his friend. "Listen. You stopped yourself. Nothing happened." Tony's nose whistled. "Dear god" Tony exclaimed. His eyes grew wide and he placed his hand gently on his nose. "I hope that noise isn't permanent." Bruce couldn't help but laugh at Tony's expression of pure shock. "Don't laugh I may need corrective surgery." Tony's thoughts of his nose were cut short when Shane strode past the pair with a bag of guns flung over his shoulder. "Well I wonder where Captain Caveman's going." Tony quipped. Both he and Bruce followed Shane towards the farm house.

Shane looked at the group. "We need to handle this." Shane yelled angrily.

Tony pushed himself in front of the group. "We wait for Rick." Tony pointed his finger firmly at Shane.

Shane stepped forward into Tony's personal space but Tony didn't threaten. "I'm taking care of this." Shane spat.

"What's going on?" The group turned to see Lori, Carl and Sophia standing on the porch.

Shane walked over to Carl and bent down handing the boy a gun. "Now you take this you hear." Carl took the gun. "You protect your mom."

Lori grabbed the gun out of Carl's hand and shoved it back to Shane but before she could say anything Tony's voice yet again chimed in. "Giving guns to kids. A little reckless don't you think?"

Shane stood up snarling like a wild animal. "You want another punch?"

Tony raised his hand in the air. "Threatening behaviour right here people" Tony then pointed at Shane and looked around the group. "Is this who you're going to listen too? A man who use threats to get what he wants and then hits you if you don't comply."

Shane's rage built up and he pushed Tony in the chest. Shane felt something hard and metal on Tony's chest, he didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't right. Tony watched Shane's face twist in confusion and the ex police officer went to touch Tony's chest again. "He's right." Natasha stood up off the porch step and took a gun from Shane's bag.

Tony and Bruce both wore the same shocked expression on their faces. "You can't be serious." Tony scowled.

Clint stood up and took a gun off Shane. "Nat is right. These things are threats and need to be dealt with." Clint added.

Bruce huffed. "I forgot that's how you guys deal with threats isn't it. By killing them." Bruce felt like he was more of a threat than the zombies in the barn and found himself wondering what would happen if his secret came out.

Shane handed Daryl a gun. "Let's do this." Daryl said whilst walking in the direction of the barn. Everyone was outside now Maggie, Beth and even Patricia all of them walking to the barn. People were shouting for Shane and his group to stop but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

As the group reached the barn Rick, Hershel and Jimmy showed up with two walkers attached to snare poles. "You take them for walks?" Tony teased. Bruce gave Tony a stern glare, now was not the time for Tony to be a wiseass.

Rick looked at Shane. "Shane stop!"

Shane looked disgusted by Rick's choice to help Hershel. "We need to deal with this!" Shane cried out.

Tony moved to Rick's side. "As much as I don't agree with Hershel it's his farm." Tony looked Shane deep in the eye almost challenging him. "If Hershel wants to believe these things are sick then that's his own crazy choice."

Shane looked at Tony then his gaze fell on Hershel. "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane pulled out his gun. "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane shot the walker Hershel was holding in the chest.

Rick looked like he didn't know his best friend anymore. "No! Stop it!" Rick yelled.

Shane shot at the walker again. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming?" Shane's gun went off again shooting the walker in the chest. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

Rick's temper snapped. "Shane, enough!" He didn't know what to do; he couldn't release the walker to stop Shane.

Shane gave a sniff and looked at Rick. "Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane shot the walker on the head sending it falling to the floor. Hershel feel to his knees looking every inch a broken man whilst Shane smashed the lock on the barn.

Walkers started to pour out. "Clint, Natasha don't!" Tony yelled but Tony's cries were ignored and they started killing zombies one by one. Bullets flew through the air, it was like an old wild west shoot out. Beth screamed and cried out in pain as a bullet hit her reanimated mother and her body hit the ground. Bodies hit the floor like flies, it was a blood bath.

Bruce looked around at what was happening between the massacre of the zombies and the crying of the children he couldn't take it. Bruce's breathing deepened and his palms started to sweat he moved away from the group. He watched Tony screaming at Natasha and Clint and he watched Rick pleading with Hershel to hold his snare. Bruce turned and walked away gritting his teeth. "Calm down Bruce come on Calm down." Bruce muttered to himself as he moved back to the tent. Bruce sat on his cot the sounds of gunshots stopped and Bruce clenched and unclenched his fists. He had now started to change his mind about this world he hated it and he needed to get home before he hurt someone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Grim1989, kathleensmiles, rainstormslove, Darkflame4ever, thaliasama, tanakaL and Midoriori for all your wonderful reviews it's you lot that keep me writing. You are amazing people.**

**All of you waiting to see Bruce go Hulk don't worry he will soon. I think there would be one point in TWD where he wouldn't be able to hold back and I can't wait to start on the Hulk chapter and the aftermath of the Hulk.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Tony looked around at the rotting corpses slumped on the floor his body felt numb. Is this what people become when society shuts down? A pack of wild animals taking what they want without even thinking about the consequences.

Beth shot past Tony running over to her mother's body sobbing wildly. Tony clenched his jaw his heart sank, not one person had thought about how their actions would hurt this young girl. "Mom." Beth sobbed she fell to her knees by her mother's body. The dead woman's eyes snapped open and she started snarling and grabbed Beth's arm, Beth released a petrified scream. Tony snatched the gun that Shane held; the ex police officer just stood glued to the spot his mouth wide open. Tony raised the gun and made the killer shot before anyone in the group had time to react. Shane looked shocked by Tony's aim but then he had no idea that Tony Stark was a weapons expert using a gun was child's play to him.

Tony walked over to Beth and pulled her gently and slowly to her feet. "Shh." He soothed pulling Beth in to his body. Tony looked around the group; Beth's tears were staining his shirt. "Everyone who held a weapon during that attack this is your fault." Tony shouted his voice seemed to echo around the silent farm.

Shane stepped forward. "That ain't fair." The burly man snapped.

Tony rolled his eyes and gave a huff of annoyance. "Why are you always the first to talk when you should be the last? All of you look around." Tony removed one arm from around Beth and pointed behind him to the mound of corpses. "We could have found another way if you would have waited but instead you followed a man with questionable judgement blindly into a massacre."

The group fell silent and Shane snorted. Maggie started pulling Hershel to his feet. "What do you know?" Shane spat. "You wouldn't know about making the right call to save your group."

Beth's legs buckled slightly and Tony adjusted his body to take the small woman's weight. "I know more than you think." Tony thought back to the time he flew a nuke into a portal, nearly ending his life. Tony started walking Beth towards the house.

Shane followed the Greene family and Tony. "I did y'all a favour." Shane screamed. Rick and the rest of his group followed trying to calm down Shane. "It needed to be done." Shane made a grab for Hershel and Maggie's hand made contact with his face. Tony gave a slight smirk and a small chuckle.

Hershel turned to look at Rick and the rest of the group. "I want you all off my land." The old man said bluntly. "By the end of the day."

* * *

Bruce had calmed himself by working on the communication devices, he knew it was a fruitless task but it helped him.

The tent door rustled open and Bruce raised his eyes to see a small blonde figure standing in the doorway. "Sophia shouldn't you be with your mom?" Bruce asked curtly. He didn't want to be rude or upset the child but he didn't want to put her or Carol at risk.

Sophia's eyes were red and puffy she gave a small sniff and looked at Bruce. "Carl said that they were right to kill them walkers." Sophia muttered. "Then he called me stupid." Sophia rubbed her puffy eyes with the back of her hand.

Bruce gave a small smile; he took off his glasses and placed them on the small table. Bruce then swirled his chair around to face Sophia and he patted his knee. Sophia walked forward and pulled herself up on Bruce's knee she looked deep into his large warm brown eyes. Bruce sighed. "Sophia what you have to understand is that sometimes best friends don't agree, Carl didn't mean what he said. Another thing you should know is that the human race whilst a wonderful species will automatically attack and destroy anything they see as a threat. It's our survival instinct but just remember not everything that looks like a threat is one, so it's always wise to think before you act." Sophia gave a slight sniff and a nod. She placed her head on Bruce's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It reminded her of the day they first met, it made her feel safe. Sophia smiled she like Bruce he was kind and treated her mom well, she didn't want Bruce to leave.

Lori burst into the tent ruining Sophia's peaceful moment and the little girl scowled at Lori. "Bruce." Lori's face was filled with fear. "Something's wrong with Beth and Hershel's gone missing."

Bruce moved Sophia off his knee and stood up. "Take me to her." The couple marched out of the tent and Sophia curled up on Bruce's cot pulling the blankets over her small frame.

* * *

Bruce had examined Beth and he walked in to the living room where the group had gathered. "She's in catatonic shock all we can do is wait." Bruce looked at Tony, who was sitting on the couch his arms were crossed, he started straight ahead of him his eyes were filled with a hint of sadness.

Rick had been standing with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going into town to find Hershel."

Glenn moved away from Maggie. "I'll come I know where the bar is." Maggie gently held Glenn's arm and the Korean man moved away from her grasp.

Natasha had just been staring at the floor. She'd spent along time trying to clear the red from her ledger and all she seemed to be doing was adding more. "I'm coming." Natasha looked at Rick.

Rick looked at Tony who was still staring blankly ahead. "I don't know." Rick started to protest.

Tony stood up quickly causing everyone up look at him. "Let her do what she wants." Tony walked over to the door as he reached for the door handle; he smiled and looked at the group. "She's a terrible cook anyway so she's not much help here." Tony gave a cheeky smile as he left but it seemed less than genuine.

Bruce looked sadly at the closed door. Tony, his best friend the only man who treated him like a human and not like a ticking time bomb was starting to break and no one else could see it apart from him.

Daryl watched Tony for a while. The eccentric man had been walking across a field away from the small camp. He'd finally stopped by an old well and sat staring off into the distance.

"You can't dwell on it." Daryl's voice made Tony jump. "It's them an' us." Daryl placed his crossbow on the floor and sat beside Tony.

Tony rubbed his face. "I know they needed dealing with but it should have been dealt with differently." Daryl bit his nails and Tony looked at the dirty redneck. "That's a disgusting habit by the way."

Daryl gave a snort. "So I've been told." Daryl turned and squinted at Tony. "Sometimes there ain't no other way to deal with things. You just gotta do what needs doin'." Daryl replied.

Tony gave a nod. "So I've been told." Tony stood up and looked at Daryl. "You are aware we should fear the living more than the dead. The zombies want to eat us and that's...uncool but it's the people who are a danger. They can think and they can plan." Tony looked at Daryl he didn't seem to be bothered by Tony's dark thoughts. "People are capable of far more evil than eating us."

Daryl tilted his head. "Ain't you heard we're at war." Daryl went back to biting his nails never taking his eyes off Tony.

Tony smiled at Daryl the brief conversation had cleared Tony's brain of all the clutter. "Then I guess I should arm myself." Tony replied tapping his chest. Daryl raised his eyebrow he had no idea what Tony was on about but something told him he'd find out soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Grim1989, RedtailHawk19, tanakaL, Midoriori, thaliasama and WelcomeToLondon.**

**I'm sorry in advance this is a pretty slow chapter but as thanks to all of you reading this chapter Bruce will be going Hulk very, very soon.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Rick, Glenn and Natasha arrived outside the small bar in the seemingly deserted town. The bar was boarded up; it looked dirty and run down.

As the trio walked through the door they found Hershel nursing a bottle of whiskey in the dark dusty bar. "Leave me be." Hershel poured the liquor into his glass and took another drink; he looked broken almost dead inside.

Rick stepped forward. "I can't do that. I promised Maggie that I'd bring you home safe." Rick walked towards Hershel and Natasha and Glenn lingered just behind them.

Hershel gave a snort. "Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel muttered.

Rick looked at the old man he was starting to become annoyed by his stubbornness. Rick just wanted to get them all back to the farm safely. "So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Rick replied bluntly.

Hershel glared at Rick. "Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroyed it all!" Hershel yelled.

Rick shook his head at the old man and Natasha was thanking god that Tony wasn't here. "The world was already in bad shape when we met."

Hershel was now becoming irate with the conversation. "And you take responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

Rick placed his hands on the bar and looked at Hershel. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Rick replied softly.

Hershel sat silently for a few second as if he was mulling over Ricks words. "Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." The old man said slowly.

Rick finally thought he was breaking through to Hershel. "Now come on. Your girls need you now, more than ever." Rick stated to walk towards the door but Hershel didn't move.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick." Hershel said sadly. "I chose not to believe it. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I've been. That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face - I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it, like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us." Hershel mused sadly.

Natasha looked at Rick and placed her hand on his arm. "Let me try." She said softly. Natasha sat by Hershel and poured herself a drink. "There is hope." She said softly. "Just surviving in this world is hope. In this darkness a light shines, that's hope and together we can make it through but you need to believe." Natasha placed her hand on top of his. "Your girls are hope; your girls are the light in the darkness." Hershel looked at Natasha his eyes had become warmer; it was from that look Natasha knew she'd crack the old man.

Voices were heard from outside and the group looked at each other not knowing what to do. Natasha stood up her hand naturally fell to her guns holstered on her thighs. "Hello." A dark haired man called out as he entered that bar, he was followed by a large heavy set man. The tall dark haired man looked at Natasha and in that moment she knew they were bad news. "Huh. You guys are alive." The man said in surprise.

Natasha looked at both men, she knew that they needed to get out of the bar; these men were not to be trusted. "We're just passing through." Natasha answered. "We stopped for a rest."

Both men took a seat and looked around the group. The taller man spoke. "I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag is Tony."

The larger man gave a sulky huff. "Eat me, Dave."

Dave gave a dry chuckle. "Hey, maybe someday I will."

Rick looked at the men. "I'm Rick, that's Glenn, Hershel and Natasha." Rick replied bluntly.

Dave gave a nod. "Please to meet you all. We were just passing through to; we saw your car and thought you had somewhere safe we could stay." Dave looked around at the small group. "Our group was talking about going to somewhere like Nebraska but it's a long journey."

Glenn looked confused. "Why Nebraska?"

Tony chuckled. "It's ideal, low population and more guns."

Rick gave a nod. "Sounds good. Well good luck to you." Rick was getting a bad feeling about these men.

Dave smiled at Natasha. "So where are you guys stayin' again?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I told you we were just passing through and having a rest." Natasha looked at Rick. "We should carry on the group will be waiting." Natasha started to walk and Dave stood in her way.

"It just looks like your car is pretty empty. You stayin' somewhere local?" Dave asked, his eyes burnt into Natasha but she wasn't intimidated. She'd been up against scarier men than these two. "Maybe a house...or a farm?" Glenn and Hershel looked nervously at each other and Dave saw it. "Farm huh?" Dave kept his eyes firmly on the group and moved behind the bar. "Anyone want a drink?" The man offered. Rick's hand was hovering above his gun. "You know we could work together, you know pool our resources."

Rick shook his head. "We're pretty over crowded as is." Rick looked behind him where Tony stood leaning against the wall with his gun in his hand.

Natasha folded her arms. "Besides we already have a Tony and he's a real handful, adding another Tony will just get confusing."

Dave's face turned into a twisted frown. Rick spoke up he was starting to get annoyed with the two men. "We don't know anything about you."

Dave gave a faint smile and bent down behind the bar causing Rick's hand to twitch over the gun. Dave placed a bottle of liquor on the bar. "No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't what we had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same."

"I'm sorry but no, you'll have to find your own place." Rick said firmly.

Dave had lost his patience. "You can't leave us out there alone we'll die!" Dave spat aggressively.

Rick just looked coolly at Dave. "I hear Nebraska's nice." The sentence angered Dave and he went to pull his gun but before anyone could move two bullets flew through the air. One bullet hit Dave right between the eyes and the second hit Tony in the temple both men dropped down dead.

The men looked at Natasha who was stood with her arms spread out; she placed her arms down by her side and tilted her head towards the door. "There's more outside." Natasha said calmly.

* * *

Tony strode towards Bruce who had just finished checking on Beth. "Bruce can I have a word."

Bruce was surprised to see the change in Tony; it was almost as if his whole body was filled with purpose. "Sure what's wrong?"

Tony looked at Bruce he smiled broadly. "I'm going to make a suit."

Bruce stood and looked at Tony in disbelief. "What? Here? How?" Bruce spluttered.

"Well Shane felt my arc reactor through my clothes; it won't take long before he says something and the secrets out." Tony looked at Bruce who was still standing in a shocked silence. "I've built one in a cave I'm pretty sure I can knock one up here and imagine the good I can do."

Bruce buried his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. "And what about my secret."

Tony placed his arm around Bruce's shoulder. "I think you're handling that pretty well, if you haven't hulked by now I think we're safe." Bruce gave a smile and the men walked back to their tent.

* * *

The small group stood in the silent bar they could hear people from outside calling for Dave and Tony. Natasha looked at Rick. "I can deal with them, when I'm causing a distraction you three head to the car."

Rick shook his head he wasn't about to let one person take on god knows how many men outside, no matter how talented she was. "I'll cover you." Rick replied.

Natasha wasn't about to argue with Rick covering her back. "Okay ready." Natasha booted open the door and sprang out into the night. Her movements were quick and graceful like a dancer. Glenn ran behind her as she released a barrage of bullets hitting every target with deadly aim. A car pulled up and Natasha noticed a figure moving on the roof, it was a young man. Natasha took aim as the man jumped off the roof, she didn't have time to shot and a blood curdling scream was heard echoing in the night. "Don't leave me." The young boy called out. The man from the car sped off, Natasha didn't know if the man hadn't heard his friend's cries for help or of he'd just ignored them.

"Walkers!" Glenn cried. Rick and Hershel had emerged from the bar firing at the dead army dragging their limp bodies towards them.

Natasha was over by the young boy his leg had been skewered by the gate he'd fallen on. "Please help!" The young man pleaded. "Don't leave me not like this"

Rick joined Natasha. "We should just leave him." Natasha said firmly. "He shot at us."

The man whimpered. "Please god no!"

Rick looked at Hershel. "Can we cut off his leg?"

"Wha- No!" The man screamed. Glenn had started to panic the man's cries were drawing the walkers closer.

Natasha shot three walkers that came to close. "We don't have time." Natasha argued. "Pull him off on the count off three." Natasha grabbed hold of the man tightly and Rick grabbed his legs. "One...two...three!" Rick and Natasha pulled the man up and he screamed in pain. Blood ran down his leg and Natasha and Rick dragged him to the car, the man's pained screams were drawing walkers ever closer to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own no rights to the walking dead or the Avengers.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**I finished this chapter early and thought I'd post it as a sorry for such a short chapter the other day. I really hope you enjoy this one.**

**Thank you to Midoriori, Grim1989, Darkflame4ever, MidnightMoon101 and gooberkitty.**

**I'm really jealous of all of you who get to watch TWD on Sunday the UK don't get it until next Friday. I hate the wait.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Carl and Sophia sat on the porch seat watching Bruce and Tony. The two men had been back and forth to the farm house collecting anything electrical. So far they'd taken an old computer, a laptop, all the televisions, any cell phones they could find they'd even tried to take the toaster until Maggie had chased them out of the kitchen. Carl's eyes trailed the men walking towards their tent he adjusted his father's hat on his head to block out the sun. "What do you think their doing?"

Sophia swung her legs back and forth and gave a shrug. "Don't know." Sophia grinned. "Maybe their building a robot."

Carl smiled. "Yeah!" Carl gave a small frown. "Shane says we shouldn't trust them." The boy watched as Tony laughed at something Bruce had said. "Shane says they need to go." Carl looked at Sophia.

"Well Shane's an idiot!" Sophia snapped. "Bruce is my friend he saved me and he helped save you. If it wasn't for them I'd be in that barn with the others." Carl was completely thrown by Sophia's outburst. Sophia stood up and glared at Carl. "If you want to listen to stupid Shane then that's fine but then we can't be friends." Sophia stormed away from Carl and in the direction of the camp.

* * *

Tony sat in the tent he'd stated pulling apart all the electrical appliances trying to salvage any parts he could. Clint walked in and looked around, the tent was a mess, old electrical equipment laid scattered around the floor and tools were scattered all over the small camp table. "She'll be fine." Tony said without even looking up from his work. "Natasha is tough."

Clint moved further into the tent. "Lori's worried about Rick. Daryl and I are going to look for them." Tony didn't respond. "Where's Bruce?" Clint hadn't seen him for a few hours.

Tony snapped his head up and looked around, it was almost as of he'd only noticed Bruce had left. "Huh. Oh. Yeah he's gone for fire wood and to try and find something we can use as anvil." Tony dropped his head back to his work. "Have fun in town."

Clint shook his head Tony was making it sound like he was going on a shopping trip not a rescue mission but then if it didn't involve Tony then Tony didn't care about it.

* * *

Bruce walked into the camp he had an axe slung over his right shoulder and he held a small bunch of wildflowers in his left hand, his shirt was dirty and he'd somehow ripped the knee out of his pants. Carol gave the messy man a warm smile as he approached her. "You must have had fun if you got that dirty." Carol said lightly she was sitting in her usual chair sewing again.

Bruce gave a chuckle. "Then I guess that means that Daryl has the most fun in camp." Carol let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of Dale who was sitting on top of the RV. Bruce held out the flowers too Carol. "These are for you."

Carol's blue eyes grew wide in surprise and her heart fluttered a little. Ed was the last man to ever give her flowers and that had been back when they were first dating. Carol gently took the flowers from Bruce, their fingers lightly touched and Carol blushed.

"They're beautiful. Thank you but why?" Carol was confused by the small gift she knew there were smarter, stronger and prettier women in camp that deserved flowers more than her.

Bruce raised his eyebrows making his face look warm and gentle. "No one deserves these more than you." Bruce placed the axe on the floor and squatted down in front of her. "Carol you do so much for this camp and people don't notice. I just wanted to show you I appreciate you, if it wasn't for you I'd have to eat Tony's cooking." Bruce gave a playful smile. "You're as perfect and just as strong as any women here you just need to see it." Bruce lightly kissed Carol on the cheek and she blushed again.

"Mom!" Sophia came running up to her mom and skidded to a halt when she saw Carol and Bruce. Sophia smiled as Bruce stood up. "Rick's home and they have a man." Sophia looked at Bruce. "They've been looking for you; the man's got a bad leg."

Bruce ruffled Sophia's hair and smiled. "Let's go see then." Bruce made his way to the car where it seemed the entire group stood except for Tony.

A man sat in the back of the car he'd been blindfolded, his head dropped to the side and every so often he'd release a moan of pain. Clint placed his arm on Natasha's shoulder and Natasha gave him a smile and a nod.

Bruce stood next to Daryl, Sophia and Carol lingered behind him. "What's happened?" Bruce asked looking at the man in the car.

Rick started to pull the young man out of the car. "He's hurt his leg can you help."

Bruce helped Rick support the injured man. "Let's get him inside and take a look at him." The two men rushed the injured boy into the house.

* * *

It had taken Tony a good half an hour to realise that everyone in the camp had disappeared, he looked towards the farm house and noticed people moving around inside. "Huh. There's a party and no one bothered to invite me that's just...rude." Tony made a beeline for the farm house.

As he entered the house he heard Shane's voice. "He's a danger." Shane bellowed. The group turned as Tony closed the door behind him. "Well look who's here. I'm sure you'll give us your point of view."

Tony looked around and gave a shrug. "Sure on what?"

Clint was perched on the edge of the dining table; his chin was resting on the top of his bow. "They saved a man who shot at them. Shane thinks it's wrong they brought him home." Clint gave a small yawn; he was getting bored with the amount of drama in the small group.

Tony rolled his eyes. "What were they supposed to do?" Tony glared at Shane. "Leave the boy to die. How would you feel if it were Carl?"

Shane growled he'd had enough. "You need to shut up. You don't get a say, we don't know you." Shane moved towards Tony. "No one has questioned your group because you saved Sophia but you can't get by on that one thing forever." Shane lunged at Tony pushing him tight against the wall. The violent man ripped open Tony's shirt and tore the vest underneath in one quick violent movement. The group gasped at Tony's arc reactor. Shane pulled his gun from his waistband and placed it roughly under Tony's chin. "What the fuck are you?" Shane spat.

The attack on Tony had caused Natasha to pull her gun placing it against Shane's head, T-Dogg pulled a gun on Natasha and Clint jumped up loading his bow and aiming it a T-Dogg. Tony squirmed against Shane vice like grip. "I'd love to say this is the first time I've been in a Mexican standoff but..."

"Shane stop!" Rick barked. "Let him go." Shane glanced around Lori held Carl tightly against her chest, they both looked petrified. Shane let go of Tony and stepped back. Rick looked at Tony and at the shining sphere that sat on his naked chest. "What is that?" Rick asked squinting at the strange device.

Tony moved away from the wall and walked into the middle of the room all eyes were yet again on him. "A few years ago I was involved in an accident a large amount of shrapnel lodge itself in my chest. They were able to remove most of it but there was a small amount left in my body so I was given this." Tony patted his arc reactor. "This tiny sphere of light is an arc reactor and it's slowing down the tiny pieces of shrapnel that are trying to dig their way to my heart. This is a part of me." Everyone stood silently.

Shane stepped forward and Rick pushed him back. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rick asked quietly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "It's a medical condition. How many people here disclosed every operation they've had when you got together?"

Carl pulled away from Lori's grip and moved towards Tony, his eyes were wide with curiosity. "Can I touch it?" Carl asked.

Tony looked down at Carl. "Huh? Oh. No." Carl had completely ignored Tony's words and placed his palm flat against Tony's chest. Tony gave a small frown. "Does this kid not speak English?" Tony quipped.

Bruce entered the room and his jaw dropped. Rick looked up at Bruce. "How is he?" Rick asked.

Bruce nervously played with his hands and glanced around the room. "His name is Randall and he's going to take a few weeks to recover." Bruce's eyes flicked from Rick to Shane. "He won't be able to travel."

Shane threw his fists in the air in a fit of anger. "You know what brother." Shane looked at Rick. "You want to take in freaks and strays you do that but don't expect me to pick up the pieces."

Hershel looked at the explosive ex police officer with a look of pure annoyance. "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all. This is my farm and I wanted you gone, but Rick talked me out of it. That doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favour and keep your mouth shut."

Tony gave a child like grin. "Alright that's one point to Hershel."

Rick placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm asking you kindly. If you want to be part of this group please stop talking." Shane gave a snarl at Tony and his small band of freaks being officially welcomed into the group. Shane left the house slamming the door with such force it shook the house.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Randall's arrival and Tony worked every spare minute he could on his suit. It wasn't the easiest job since supplies and tools were hard to come by. Hershel had been kind enough to give him any materials he asked for but it still wasn't enough. Tony no longer had Bruce's help as he was needed to tend to Randall and Hershel's daughter Beth, who had tried to commit suicide.

Bruce had just stepped out of the farmhouse. Shane and Rick had taken Randall away earlier in the morning and it was now getting late. Bruce looked around him and he could see the group had started to drift apart, tents had been moved and bonds had been broken and new ones formed. Clint and Natasha had moved their tent closer to Daryl's, who's tent was position slightly away from the rest of the group, Shane hadn't moved but everyone could see that his and Rick's bond was completely shattered. Andrea had struck up a firm friendship with Natasha the two girls would often take watch together. Bruce himself had lost Tony to his work and so he had spent his time either alone or with Carol and Dale, both had a much needed calming affect on him.

A car pulled up and Bruce squinted, it was Shane and Rick both men looked battered and bruised. Rick stepped out of the car and dragged Randall out of the trunk. "We need to deal with him." Shane barked at Rick.

"And we will." Rick replied forcefully. "We'll put him in the barn for now."

Bruce watched the men march the young boy to the old barn and he shuddered, civilisation had broken down completely. Bruce stared at the barn and Shane and Rick left, they seemed to be arguing over something. Rick walked over to Daryl and had a brief conversation with him. The redneck's eyes darted between Rick and Shane and he just gave a nod and walked towards the barn. Shane glared at Daryl and Bruce noticed another bond that had formed. Daryl had now become Rick's right hand man and Shane was jealous.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news of Randall's return to spread. The whole group were gathered around the RV looking too Rick for answers.

Tony stood next to Bruce his arc reactor shone through his shirt, Carl and Sophia stared at it with wide eyed wonder. "So what's going to happen?" Tony enquired.

"We're gonna find out all we can about his group and then make our decision." Rick replied. Daryl came walking towards the group his knuckles were grazed and bleeding. "Here's our answer."

Daryl looked at Rick. "He's got thirty men, heavy artillery. If they breeze through here our men are dead and our women...well they wish they were."

The group looked at each other. "There's only one choice." Shane said.

Tony shook his head. "There's always another way. Don't you remember the barn situation?"

Rick ran his hands through his hair. "Shane's right."

Dale's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. "So you mean to kill him?"

Rick gave a nod. "It's done. We do it today."

Bruce stepped forward. "You can't be serious. At least give the group a say."

Rick sighed. Everyone wanted him to be a leader and make decisions and when he made them the group would continuously question him. "We meet this evening to put it to a vote." Rick walked away.

* * *

The afternoon had been quite and somber Dale had been talking to everyone trying to talk sense into the group but he seemed heavily outnumbered.

The group gathered in the farmhouse, the children had been sent to bed and the vote was about to begin. "There has to be another way." Dale pleaded.

Rick looked at the old man. "We've tried the other way and I can't risk him bringing his group back here."

"Think of Carl." Dale pleaded.

"I am." Rick said firmly. "This is to protect him."

Tony patted Dale on his back. "Don't worry my group and I got your back right guys?" Natasha and Clint sat silently. "Wha... You two agree with this?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course you two agree, look who I'm talking to."

Natasha stood up. "He's a threat."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "And that's how you deal with threats isn't it?" Bruce felt his blood start to boil. "Never mind that he's a frightened kid lets just put a bullet in his head. How are you going to deal with a threat that a bullet won't cure?" Bruce felt his heart beat rise and anger surged through his body. "This is murder pure and simple!"

Natasha placed her hand on her gun and Clint stood up next to her. Shane started talking. "Look I'm not sayin..."

Bruce cut him off. "But you are." Bruce yelled his voice had grown deeper and harsher. "You're the cause of most the problems here. You play people like puppets and don't think of the consequences."

Shane stood up pushing his body close to Bruce. "You got somethin' to say?" Shane snarled he knew he could easily take care of Bruce.

Tony pulled the men apart. "He has breath taking anger issues. I wouldn't make him angry." Tony warned Shane. "You won't like him when he's angry."

Shane smirked knowing full well if he could show his group that Bruce was a threat then Tony and the rest would have to leave. "Well the fact of the matter is that kid's a threat and he's gonna be executed." Shane snarled.

Bruce slammed his hands in the table making the whole room jump, his breathing became laboured and he gave a snarl. The other guy was coming out and he was gunning for Shane and at this point in time Bruce didn't care. "Murdered!" Bruce yelled. "That's what he's being not EXECUTED!" Bruce turned his body to Shane and Shane stood back Bruce's soft brown eyes had now started to turn a harsh green.

"Mom." A small sleepy voice called out. Bruce turned to see Sophia standing at the bottom of the stairs. Bruce looked at Carol and Sophia they both look scared, he lurched forward towards the door pushing Daryl out of the way. Daryl was shocked by the man strength, as Bruce left Tony positioned himself in front of the door to prevent Rick's group from following Bruce. The last thing Tony wanted was for someone to see Bruce hulk out.

Bruce stumbled down the porch steps clutching his body, pain flashed through him. He couldn't stop it now it was too late. Bruce stumbled towards the woods his feet tripping over themselves; he grabbed a tree and screamed in pain it felt like his body was being ripped in two. Bruce's body exploded in to a giant green mass of muscles and an animalistic roar echoed through the woods.

The Hulk's roar had caught the attention of a small herd of walkers; they started to make their way to the green beast. The grotesque monsters were no match for Hulk, he picked up a walker in each hand he smashed them together their bones crunched and the walkers bodies laid mangled on the floor. Hulk picked up another walker by its head squeezing it in his palm like a grape. After making quick work of the small herd Hulk continued his rampage through the woods.

* * *

The group looked out towards the woods in the direction of the strange noises. "We need to go get him it's not safe." Carol looked at Rick. Carol wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that Bruce was a good man and he needed help.

Shane stood on the porch and smirked. "He seems crazy. Good luck to him." Shane then looked at Rick. "Let's take care of Randall."

Dale shook his head. "This group has lost its humanity." The old man wondered off towards his RV. "I need a walk." He muttered to himself.

"Clint, Natasha my tent." Tony instructed.

Tony stood in the tent and looked at the couple. "Clint I need you to go and track Bruce." Tony handed Clint a backpack full of clothes. "He'll need these. Natas..."

Tony's words were cut short by a blood curdling scream. The group sprinted across the field towards the noise, Daryl was already there.

Tony looked down on the ground. Dale was lying on the floor his abdomen was shredded and his eyes were filled with fear. "Hershel we need to get him to the house." Rick panicked.

Hershel looked down sadly at the dying man. "He won't make it, there's nothing I can do."

Andrea fell to her knees and started to sob. She loved Dale he didn't deserve this. "He's suffering." Andrea sobbed. "Do something."

Rick swallowed hard and clenched his jaw; he raised his gun and blinked away tears that had stated to form in his eyes. Rick couldn't bring himself to do it. Daryl stood next to Rick and gently removed the gun from his hand; he knelt down on the floor and placed the gun to the old man's temple. "Sorry brother." Daryl whispered huskily before releasing a bullet.

Tony stood above the dead man trying to take in the nights events, he turned to Clint. "Find Bruce I don't want to lose another good man." Clint nodded and disappeared. Tony sighed he was now going to have to try and explain Bruce's strange behaviour to the group.

* * *

Bruce groaned and opened his eyes the sunlight made him squint. Bruce pulled himself in to a sitting position and looked around him. A circle of dead walkers surrounded him. Bruce winched at a sharp pain, he looked down at his naked body and a large deep red bite mark sat in the middle of his stomach. "That's not good." Bruce muttered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, MidnightMoon101, Midoriori, gooberkitty, Darkflame4ever, WelcomeToLondon, Grim1989, thaliasama, Straight Edghe and rainstormslove. You're all fantastic!**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Bruce sat for a moment trying to process what had happened. He'd been bit and now he was naked and alone god knows where in the middle of the woods. Bruce pulled himself to his feet and a pain flashed through his body and his legs buckled causing him to fall to his knees. Bruce panted and another bolt of pain hit him he grabbed his head and lurched forward howling in pain. A bright explosion of colours burst in front of Bruce's eyes and then there was more pain. Bruce was on all fours panting heavily when he heard a faint rustling of a bush. Bruce couldn't move his hands and legs felt like they were pinned to the floor.

"Bruce." Clint rushed towards the man. "Are you okay?" Clint grabbed the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out some clothes. "Come on let's get you dressed."

Clint went to help Bruce and he shook his head. "I can do it myself. Will you give me moment?" Bruce didn't want Clint to see the bite he didn't want to worry the man. There was only one person Bruce wanted to see and that was Tony.

Clint stood back. "Sure I'll be just go scout around." Clint silently moved through the undergrowth. Bruce crawled to a large tree and used it as support. He started dragging his body up digging his nails in to the rough bark to steady himself. As Bruce stood up straight his whole body trembled violently and more pain flooded his body, Bruce let out large puffs of air and started to pull the shirt on. The shirt went on and Bruce's head exploded in pain causing him to once again howl out in pain. It felt like his body had become a war zone and for once in his life Bruce was backing the other guy.

* * *

Tony had been staring at Bruce's empty cot for hours and with each passing minute he was losing hope. Tony left the tent he needed to get some air he felt like he was suffocating in the tent.

Tony walked over to the RV where Natasha stood looking out over to the woods. Andrea's sobs could be heard from inside the vehicle and Tony's mind kept replaying the night's events trying to figure out where it all went wrong. "Any sign?" Tony called up to Natasha.

Natasha was just about to reply when she saw two familiar figures. "It's them." She called down to Tony.

Tony raced towards the pair. Clint was supporting Bruce's body weight trying to keep the doctor upright and walking. Every so often Bruce's body would spasm involuntarily and he yelp in pain. "Bruce." Tony took Bruce's other side and helped Clint carry the man. "Are you okay?" Tony's face was full of worry he didn't want to lose Bruce. "Let's get him to the tent." Tony and Clint dragged him in the direction of the camp.

The group all watched as the two men pulled Bruce along his body twitched and he threw his head back trying to suppress his screams of pain. Carol ran over to the men. "Is he okay?" Carol looked at Bruce he seemed so pale, sweat beads rolled down his face and hit the floor.

"Has he been bit?" Shane's voice boomed he made his way towards the three men. "If he's been bit we got a right to know."

Natasha had now joined the men she stood in front of Bruce his head lolled forward and he mumbled a few unclear words. Natasha cupped Bruce's face in her hands and lifted his head; she looked into his eye and noticed they had a green tint in them. "Bruce what happened?" Natasha was trying to make out what Bruce was muttering.

Shane walked over to the small group. "I said is he bit?" Shane went to pull up Bruce's shirt and Natasha grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back giving Clint and Tony time to drag Bruce into the tent away from prying eyes.

Tony placed Bruce on the cot and placed his hand on Bruce's forehead, he was burning up. Bruce's back arched off the bed and he released a large hulk like roar. "We need to get his fever down." Tony pointed to Clint. "I need you to get me some supplies without drawing attention."

Clint nodded. "And what do I tell the others."

Tony looked down at Bruce writhing around on the cot. "You're smart. Make something up." Tony pressed his palm on Bruce's head again. "Hang on in there Bruce...please… for me." Bruce had not only become one of Tony's closest friends but he'd become Tony's moral compass. Tony only needed to look at Bruce when there was a tough decision to be made and he'd know what to do.

* * *

Tony had been trying to keep people away from the tent all day. Clint had told everyone Bruce had fallen down a cliff and hit his head, he wasn't sure if the group believed him or not but it stopped a lot of questions.

Natasha stood next to Clint. "Did he get bit?" Natasha whispered.

Clint gave a shrug. "I don't know but if he did how are we going to kill a zombie hulk?" Clint folded his arms and looked at Natasha.

Natasha's eyes grew wide. The Hulk was already a loose cannon, a zombie Hulk would be an unstoppable monster. "What should we do?"

Clint's jaw tightened. "I don't know." Clint answered honestly.

Tony had stripped Bruce of his shirt to try and cool him down. The first thing he'd noticed was the large red bite mark, for a moment Tony wanted to breakdown, he wanted to scream and cry but knew he has to stay calm. He placed a large bandage around the trunk of Bruce's body and figured he tell anyone who asked that it was damage from the fall.

Tony sat next to Bruce as he tossed and turned in the cot. Bruce would occasionally yell in pain he'd clench his fists and jaw and his body would go into spasms. "Tony." Bruce's voice was a faint whisper. "I got bit."

Tony gave Bruce a small smile. "I know but you'll be okay." Tony placed a cold damp rag on Bruce's forehead.

Bruce sat upright and coughed up blood, Tony rubbed Bruce's back. Bruce's body dropped back to the cot and he passed out.

* * *

Tony woke up his body was hunched over Bruce's bed. Bruce was still sleeping he seemed peaceful, there was no fitting, no crying out in pain and Bruce's temperature had started falling. Tony ran his hands over his face and stretched his body; he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Tony." Rick knocked on the tent. "We need to have a chat."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked out the tent. Between worrying about Bruce and the lack of sleep Tony really didn't have the patience for a chat. "What's wrong boss?" Tony asked the worry and stress showed on Tony's face.

Rick also looked different lately like he was close to breaking point. It seemed being a leader in the apocalypse was a draining thankless job that took its toll on both Rick and Tony. "How's Bruce."

Tony nodded. "Getting there."

Rick gave a small sigh. "Did he get bit? I need to know to keep the group safe. If he's been bit or scratched we need..."

"Is everything okay?" The voice that interrupted them made Tony turn and smile, the smile was wide and genuine. Bruce leant against the tent door his face was clammy and his eyes were dull but he was up and he was talking.

Tony pointed to Bruce and moved towards his friend, he wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder. He still wore the broad smile. "Tell the group that the Doctor is good and well." Bruce gave Rick a weak smile.

Rick patted Bruce on the shoulder. "I'm glad. Carol and Sophia are worried." Rick looked at Tony. "Hershel has let us move into the house so we need to pack up our stuff and move in." Rick walked away leaving the men together.

Tony smiled at Bruce. "How are you?"

Bruce coughed. "Getting better I think. I can feel them both inside me fighting it out...you know the other guy and the virus." Bruce coughed again and held his ribs.

Tony looked at Bruce with amazement. "Do you know what this means?" Tony asked whilst bouncing on his heels. "If we can separate the gene that fights the virus and adapt it we can synthesise a cure from you."

Bruce closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and stop the world from spinning. "Where would we even find the equipment?"

Tony clicked his tongue in his mouth. "Leave it with me."

Bruce's legs twitched a little, Tony grabbed a chair and Bruce slumped into it. "How's the suit?" Bruce asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Tony clapped his hands in glee. "Nearly there. I mean it's not as fancy as the ones back home but it would do if we were caught in a tight spot. I need to take if for a test run." Tony filled an old mug with water and handed it to Bruce. "You rest I'll start packing."

* * *

The Randall situation had been discussed and a decision had been made. Daryl and Clint would take the boy away and leave him somewhere. "You ready?" Daryl asked Clint who had been staring at Natasha and Andrea. The girls were keeping watch over camp.

Clint adjusted his quiver. "Let's do this." The men strode off towards the barn.

Daryl gave Clint a quick look from the corner of his eye. "So what happened with Bruce?" Daryl knew there was more to it than the man simply fell down a cliff.

Clint looked at Daryl and smiled. Daryl never failed to surprise him with just how much he picked up on. "I honestly don't know. Tony and Bruce don't always keep us in the loop."

As the men made their way to the barn as Shane came racing from the woods. "Rick!" Shane called out. Clint noticed the man's bloody face. "Randall escaped and jumped me. He's got my gun."

Rick looked at Shane and turned to the small group that surrounded him. "T-Dogg, get the others and get in the house. Daryl, Clint, Shane come with me." Daryl and Clint looked at each other both men knew that Shane's story was complete bullshit. The men followed Rick and Shane into the woods both knew they needed to watch each others backs.

* * *

**Any of you waiting to see Tony's suit and the group's reaction to seeing the Hulk then I'm pleased to tell you it all happens in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Darkflame4ever,** **Midoriori, Straight Edghe, tanakaL, Grim1989, SarahTee, MidnightMoon101, thaliasama, rainstormslove and Gooberkitty. You all make me so happy.**

**Grim1989 asked if I was going to follow season 3. I didn't expect this story to get so many reviews and follows so I never really thought about season 3, it's something I'll let you lot decided. I love writing this so if you all want to read season 3 I'll continue if not I'll end it on the next chapter. Just let me know. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

The night had fallen quickly. The woods were dark and silent. The chill in the air caught Clint's breath causing it to fog and swirl out in front of him. The archer had been teamed with Daryl he didn't mind one bit, he liked Daryl he knew he didn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back by the honest hunter.

Clint watched Daryl follow the small trail through the woods; he looked cat like hunched down low stalking his prey. Clint even noticed how light Daryl's footsteps had become so he matched his own too Daryl's not wanting to through the hunter off. "Don't make sense." Daryl stood up and released a tired huff. "Randall's tracks lead this way and Shane's right on top of him." Daryl looked at Clint who wore a look of distrust on his face when Shane's name was mentioned. "Its like they walked in tandem."

Clint lifted his torch letting the beam flick around for a few seconds his perfect vision caught something. Clint walked over to a large tree. "Blood." Clint rubbed his finger in the sticky substance. "You know I think Shane's story is..."

"Bullshit." Daryl jumped in. Clint gave Daryl a short laugh and branches snapping made both men jump. Clint moved behind a tree pushing himself close to the trunk, his bow was tight in his hand. Daryl followed suit pressing his body tight to the tree next to Clint.

Heavy footsteps were heard and Daryl jumped out from behind the tree and gave a surprised yelp as he was confronted by a reanimated Randall. The walker lurched forward at Daryl, the man and the walker started to struggle. Clint knew he couldn't use his bow he'd end up killing Daryl if he did. Clint grabbed an arrow with a metal head from his quiver and spun it between his fingers then he moved towards the Randall and drove it deep into the dead man's skull. As Randall's body became limp Daryl fell forward his full body weight pushed against the corpse and Clint causing them all to fall to the floor like dominos. Daryl rolled on to his back and sat up whilst Clint pushed the corpse of his body. Clint gave a slight groan and sat up in the dirt both men looked at each other and then to the body laying between them. At the same time the men let out a small laugh of relief.

Daryl stood up he held his hand out to Clint pulling the man to his feet. "Thanks." Daryl muttered.

Clint shrugged. "You'd do the same for me. It's what friends do."

Daryl's whole body twitched at the word "friend" he'd never had friends before. It had always been just him and Merle. Daryl had always thought he didn't want friends but he was slowly changing his mind, he liked the idea a lot. Daryl started to examine Randall's body. "He died from a broken neck." Daryl shone the torch over the body. "No bites or scratches."

Clint moved into look. "What the hell." Clint was in a state of shock. "That means you don't need to get bit or scratched." Clint looked at Daryl. "We need to tell the others." Daryl nodded and the men made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Bruce sat on a couch in the living room. His fever had become practically non-existent now, he was still a little clammy but Bruce just felt like he had a cold. Carol sat to one side of Bruce and Tony sat on the other. Bruce had set up and old chess set on the coffee table and had been teaching Sophia how to play when Daryl and Clint returned.

Lori looked at the men entering the house. "Have you seen Rick or Shane?" Worry filled Lori's voice. Tony look at her wondering which man she was worrying about. "We heard a gun shot."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah but we found Randall he'd turned but he weren't bit."

"Did you find the walker that turned him?" Hershel enquired.

Clint crossed his arms across his chest. "Funny thing, there was no bite marks and no scratches." Clint looked around the room and turned his head slightly towards the window. Movement in the darkness outside caught his eye. Clint opened the door and stood on the porch. "Guys we have a problem." Clint called in to the others. A herd of zombies were making their way towards the house.

The rest of the group joined Clint on the porch mummers of fear and worry rumbled through the group. "What are we going to do?" Carol whimpered grabbing Bruce's arm.

Tony stepped forward. "Everyone back in the house." At first nobody moved. "Now! Come on I have a plan." Tony pushed his way back inside and the others followed.

Tony picked up what looked like a small metal case and the group looked at him in confusion. "What you plan on hittin' em with your suitcase?" Daryl asked in confusion.

Tony ignored the man and pressed a small button on the side of the metal box and placed it on the floor. The case sprang to life building a shell around Tony's body. Tony stood in his suit it wasn't as impressive as the ones back at home. The suit was a mishmash of colours mostly greys and silvers, due to the fact that Tony had to use any metal that was available to him but it was better than the first suit he'd ever made and it was working. The group stood flabbergasted. "What the hell?" Maggie mouthed.

Tony flipped up the face plate of his suit. "I'll explain everything after but for now trust me." Tony turned to Carol and Lori. "Get the kids and anything you can grab." The women nodded and disappeared. "Bruce...buddy you up for another round." Bruce just gave one quick nod. "Alright..."

"Carl's not here!" Lori screamed. "I told him to stay in the house but…"

Tony threw his head back and rolled his eye. "No offence but I'm pretty sure your kid doesn't know what a house is." Tony snapped irritably. "Okay...look we'll find him just please concentrate." Tony turned around. "Clint I want you with Bruce. I don't want a repeat of what happened the other day. Natasha you and I are going to get everyone to the cars and off farm."

Andrea stepped forward. "What about us?" She had a bag of guns hanging over her shoulder and looked ready to fight.

"Oh..." Tony hadn't even thought about Rick's group helping. "Right uh...Andrea you shadow Natasha." Tony pointed his finger at Daryl. "Daryl you hold them off with me whilst the women and children escape. Hershel..."

"This is my farm and I'm staying here." Hershel picked up a shotgun. "I'm not leaving."

Tony shrugged. "Fine crazy old man is staying that's...well whatever." Tony looked at Bruce. "Ready?"

Bruce looked around everyone was looking at him now; he knew this was it if he did this there was no going back. Bruce knelt next to Sophia. "You stay close to your mom you hear?" Sophia nodded and Bruce gave the girl a tight hug. He stood up and looked at Carol her eyes were filled with confusion and fear. "I'm sorry." Bruce whispered placing a small tender kiss on her lips. Bruce walked to the front door and on to the porch the group followed. "Tony." Bruce looked at his friend and then at Carol and Sophia.

Tony gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry I'll look after them." Tony replied softly. "Okay we all meet back at the highway." Daryl pulled his crossbow off his shoulder and stood by Tony's side.

Bruce walked down the porch steps and let all his anger and rage flow through his body. A sea of gasps was heard as Bruce started to grow in mass, his muscles grew ripping his shirt and pants. Beth let out a small scream as Bruce's skin turned green and the transformation was complete. The Hulk let out a roar and turned his head to the group his green eyes darted around the group taking in the people. Daryl raised his crossbow and the Hulk stomped forward Tony placed one hand slowly up to the Hulk and placed his other on Daryl's crossbow lowering it slowly. "It's okay big guy." Tony kept his tone low and calm. Hulk let out a snort at Daryl.

Sophia slowly moved from behind Carol and walked towards the beast the Hulk looked down at the girl and Sophia slowly placed her hand on his. Sophia looked at the supposed monster. As Sophia looked into his eyes she could see a small flicker of Bruce in them and she knew he was no monster. The Hulks hand was rough, large and hot compared to Sophia's own. Sophia gave a small smile. "Greens my new favourite colour." She whispered and the Hulk gave a soft gentle snort. Carol ran forward and pulled Sophia away.

"Hulk." Tony stood beside his green friend. "You want to be the welcome wagon?" The Hulk gave another animalistic roar causing everyone in the group to jump.

Then the green beast launched himself at the oncoming army, Clint followed behind him swiftly taking down any walker that came too close. The group watched in amazement as Hulk threw walkers around smashing their bodied into the ground. The Hulk pulled a tree up by the roots and started swinging it wildly swatting walkers like flies. Glenn's eyes were wide in amazement. "That's just...awesome!" Glenn smiled at Tony.

Lori looked around voicing the other opinion some people had. "That's a monster." Beth nodded in agreement.

Tony scowled. "He's a good man. Now it's my turn." Tony looked at Daryl. "Ready?"

"It's as good a night as any." Daryl replied jumping off the porch.

Tony took off into the night sky; he hurtled closer to a pack of zombies firing beams of energy at the mangled corpses. Tony landed in the middle of a small group of zombies he fired at them, the light and noise from his suit was acting like a beacon for the zombie army and Tony was finding himself severely outnumbered. "Great going Tony, you've made yourself zombie catnip!" Tony muttered to himself. He took too the sky again, a mass of rotting hands reached up for him. One grabbed Tony's ankle dragging him back down into the sea of the dead creatures, another rotting hand wrapped around his leg. "No you don't." Tony started to panic a little and he placed everything he could into his thrusters. He flew into the sky with a small group of zombies still attached to him. Tony placed his palm out flat and shot them off. The zombies tumbled through the sky and landed with a sickening thud on the ground below. Tony then stated to fire into the crowd. A scream caught Tony's attention and he flew off in the direction of the horrified cries.

Tony looked down to see Carol and Sophia standing with their backs against the stable, zombies had started to surround the couple. Tony landed between the girls and the zombies shooting them down. "Right let's get you two to safety." Tony turned his head towards the trembling girls. "Keep behind me." Tony used his body as a shield between the zombies and the girls.

Carol's scream had also caught Daryl's attention and his bike raced towards them. Daryl knew he could possibly squash Carol and Sophia on his bike but there was no way Tony would fit. "C'mon I ain't got all day." Daryl yelled. Tony placed Sophia behind Daryl and Carol jumped on behind her daughter, she grabbed Daryl's waist sandwiching her daughter safely between them.

"Go!" Tony yelled. "I'll see you at the highway." Daryl nodded and drove away whilst Tony battled with the onslaught of zombies.

* * *

Natasha and Andrea had been fighting a herd close to the house the women stood back to back as the herd closed in on them. T-Dogg had left with Lori and Beth. Patricia hadn't been so lucky a walker had grabbed her ripping her from Beth's hands. Andrea had been covering Glenn and Maggie at the time and the only helpful thing she could do was to stop the woman's suffering by placing a bullet in her head.

Natasha's guns made an empty clicking sound and she placed them back in her holsters. Andrea handed her another gun and Natasha started using the butt of the gun to take down the zombies getting to close. "We need to fall back!" Natasha yelled. Both women moved back towards the house where Hershel still stood firing at the herd. Natasha grabbed Andrea and dragged her into the house. "We'll leave out the back door." Natasha instructed she handed the gun back to Andrea and pulled out a large knife. "Let's go."

The women moved quickly through the house and made it to the back door. A zombie stumbled towards them. Natasha grabbed the rotting body by the throat and drove her knife deep into its skull. Andrea shot down two more walkers moving in their direction. The women ran back towards the front of the house only to see a car pull off with Rick and Hershel in it. "Wait!" Andrea hollered running frantically after the speeding vehicle.

Natasha grabbed Andrea's shoulder. "Come on we have to keep moving." Natasha sprinted towards the woods Andrea was close behind her.

Walkers seemed to be coming from all directions grabbing for the women. Andrea had emptied another gun and she threw it to the ground. Natasha was just in front of Andrea when the blonde stumbled and fell. Natasha turned and saw a walker looming over her friend she ran towards her but before she made it to Andrea's side the walker was decapitated and its body slumped to the floor. Both women just stared at the hooded figure that stood before them.

* * *

Tony's suit was starting to misfire his movements became jerky and uneven. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the highway came into sight. Rick looked up to see the strange metal suit spluttering towards him. "What the hell?" Rick muttered looking at Hershel and Carl.

Carl had the biggest grin on his face as Tony landed. "Cool." Carl gasped making his way towards Tony. Rick pulled Carl back not knowing what the strange metal suit was.

Rick aimed his gun at Tony and Tony lifted his hands up in surrender. "It's just me." Tony pulled his helmet off and looked around. "So am I the first?" Carl had walked over to Tony looking at the man in awe.

Rick looked confused. "Never mind that. What the hell is going on?"

Tony gave Rick a quick dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll explain when we regroup."

Rick gritted his teeth he was close to breaking point but before he could say anything Daryl's bike turned up leading the rest of the convoy. Rick gave Daryl a firm handshake whilst the rest of the group hugged and greeted each other. Tony looked around and his heart started to sink there was no sign of his group. "Where's Natasha?" Tony asked.

Lori and Beth looked at each other. Lori hugged Carl tightly. "I don't know she was with Andrea."

Daryl looked at Tony. "I'll go get her." Daryl went to mount his bike.

"No!" Rick said firmly. "Nobody leaves we stick together."

Tony knew it would only be a matter of time before Clint and Bruce would catch up to them and then they'd go back and find Natasha but he needed to stick with the group until they returned.

* * *

Clint sat on a rock waiting for Bruce to get dressed. Dusk was falling now and Clint knew that the group would more than likely move off the highway for safety. The Hulk had gone on for hours smashing zombies into smithereens it wasn't until the zombies had stopped coming that Bruce had calmed down.

"So which way?" Bruce asked pulling a jumper over his head.

Clint stood up and looked around. "We make our way back towards the highway I guess and continue from there." Clint started to worry it was getting darker and he only had a few arrows left. The couple started walking through the woods trying to make their way back to the group. Clint and Bruce stopped in a small clearing and Clint turned left not knowing that if he'd only turned right he would have been heading in the right direction too meet Natasha.

* * *

Tony's sat silently in T-Dogg's truck watching the world go by, he though of his friends and hoped they were safe. His damaged suit sat in the back of the truck, T-Dogg kept looking over at Tony. The vehicles started to slow down and then they stopped. Tony jumped out and walked over to Rick.

Rick looked at Tony. "No gas." Rick stated.

"Glenn and I could run back to the highway and scavenge some." Maggie offered.

"No!" Rick looked at Maggie. "We stay together. We'll stay here tonight and scavenge tomorrow."

Carl gave a large shiver. "I'm freezing." The boy whined.

Lori pulled her son to her body. "We'll build a fire, yeah?"

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl looked at Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl and shook his head. "Not enough." Rick looked at Tony. "What about that suit of yours."

Tony shook his head. "It needs repairing."

Rick moved forward giving Tony a stern look. "I've been told everything that happened. Now I need to know what you and your friends are." Rick was finding it hard enough to protect his group from walkers he didn't need a threat inside the group as well.

"Pfttt." Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well why don't you tell us your secret and I'll share mine. Randall became a zombie and he wasn't bit." Tony circled Rick. "You don't seem surprised by that news."

Rick lowered his head he didn't know if Tony was taking a shot in the dark or if he knew something wasn't right. "We're all infected." Rick looked around the group.

"What?" Daryl replied in disbelief.

"At the C.D.C., Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick was trying to explain the situation as calmly as he could.

Carol grabbed Sophia and held her close. "And you never said anything?"

Rick let out a huff of annoyance. He was fed up of being questioned about everything. "Would it have made a difference?"

Glenn looked like his heart had just been torn out, he'd followed Rick and the man had lied to him. He'd lied to them all. "You knew this whole time?"

Rick had now become irate his tone hardened. "How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo..."

The conversation was cut short by Clint and Bruce exiting the woods. Clint looked around his heart fell. "Where's Nat?" Clint's body filled with terror he didn't want to lose Natasha to some sick virus. He didn't want her to become one of them.

Tony rubbed his face. "She's somewhere with Andrea." Tony walked over to Clint and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her." Clint didn't want to wait but he knew Natasha was a capable woman and she didn't need saving, if anyone would survive Natasha would.

Bruce's presence had made the group uncomfortable. Lori held Carl tightly and Beth hid behind Hershel. Carol looked at the people hiding from Bruce and then looked at the kind man. Bruce had saved her daughter and then he'd saved the group, how could people see a monster? Ed was a monster. Bruce was a hero. Carol stood next to Bruce and smiled at him Bruce returned the smile.

Rick looked at Tony. "Answers now!" Rick was close too the edge and Tony could see he was not to be pushed.

Tony sighed. "Okay let's make a fire and I'll start."

* * *

The fire flickered and flames danced lighting up Tony's face, his eyes sparked as he told stories about his home and all his friends. At the same time sorrow could be heard in his voice especially when he spoke of Pepper. Rick felt like he was back in summer camp listening to Tony's stories of Gamma rays, arc reactors and assassin.

Carl's eyes were wide with amazement. "So you're super heroes?" The boy bounced in his seat.

Tony gave a large grin and nodded. "Damn right kid!" Tony ruffled the boy's hair.

Sophia snuggled her small body tighter into Bruce's she'd never felt safer in her life. Daryl looked at Clint and then looked at Rick wondering if he was going to speak. A noise echoed around them and Daryl and Clint circled the group protectively.

"We need to move." Maggie grabbed hold of Glenn's arm the fear could be heard in her voice. "I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." She protested.

Rick clenched his fists. "No one is going anywhere."

"Do something." Lori pleaded with her husband she held Carl close to her body. Carl didn't seem bothered he wanted to hear more stories from Tony.

Rick glared at his wife. "I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Rick's voice had become slightly raised.

Tony looked Rick in the eye. "No one is going anywhere okay. Just relax."

Rick stood up and looked over the group he was fed up with everyone questioning his leadership. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream, maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go find out yourself? Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door. You can do better; let's see how far you get." The group fell silent. Tony and Bruce exchanged glances and Bruce gave Tony a small shake of his head. "No takers? Fine, but get one thing straight. If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Straight Edghe, Grim1989, tanakaL, Gooberkitty, MidnightMoon101, thaliasama, ThousandsOfMilesAway and Kanathia**

**Straight Edghe in answer to your question Bruce's blood would synthesize a cure but the group would need to find Bruce and Tony some sort of lab, they also need a lab to get home to try and recreate the experiment. I think Daryl did ask Tony about his world and if the group could go back with them (I can't remember if I left that in the story I'd have to check.) So Rick's group going back would be a possibility but if they can't make a cure with the Hulk DNA then Tony will be bringing the virus back to his world. I like the idea of taking the group back because they'd have to adapt to a normal life again. Thank you for the question. :)**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Tony opened his eyes and that's really what it was, there was no way in hell he could've called what he just had sleep. Rick and Daryl had been pacing around the group like caged animals and Clint had perched in a tree looking out in to the woods. Tony knew that he was looking for Natasha and not so much zombies.

Tony gave a large yawn and stretched his weary body. Secrets were spilled last night but Tony had thought it best to keep one to himself, Bruce's bite. Some members of the group were still nervous of what Bruce could become. So telling them that he was indestructible would be foolish, especially with Rick so close to breaking down. Tony didn't know if Rick would welcome them into the group or try and kill Bruce himself, he decided he'd tell Rick when everything settled down.

Clint jumped down from the tree and landed with a dull thud by Tony's side. "We need to look for Natasha."

Tony watched Rick the man seemed to be falling apart. Tony knew what that felt like first-hand back when Tony thought he was going to die he'd gone off the rails, he'd pushed everyone away and spiralled into a decent of madness. Tony wasn't going to let Rick go through this alone. "We're going back to the highway today if Natasha isn't there then we'll move along with Rick." Clint went to say something. "Natasha is smart and resourceful she'll find us one way or another. We need to keep with the group and find a safe place to work on getting home." Clint gripped his bow tighter he knew Tony was right Natasha wasn't a damsel in distress; she was tougher than all the men in the group put together.

Daryl strode over to Clint and Bruce. "Rick wants a small group to scavenge the rest are gonna stay here. You fancy it?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow at Clint.

Tony gave a large smile. "He'd love to and you know what I'm coming to." Tony walked over to Rick and placed his arm around Rick's shoulder. The friendly action caused Rick to smile slightly.

Daryl looked at Clint and then to Tony. "Well my day just gets betta and betta don't it." Daryl muttered to Clint. Daryl was tired from keeping watch all night and he wasn't sure how much of Tony he could take. Daryl liked Tony but the eccentric man had a way of easily annoying people and Daryl couldn't promise a stray arrow wouldn't hit Tony in the butt.

* * *

Natasha had been running through the woods all night. The hooded woman who'd saved both her and Andrea had been introduced as Michonne; the strange woman dragged two chained zombies behind her to mask her scent from other zombies. Natasha was fascinated by Michonne the woman seemed unstoppable.

The three women had left the woods and taken shelter in and abandoned house. "We need a plan." Andrea sat down in an old tattered armchair and started checking the guns the group had left.

Natasha stood by the window looking out at a few walkers that were stumbling around. Michonne had chained her pets up outside on the front porch, they were acting like guard dogs for the trio of exhausted women. "We can't go back to the highway it's to dangerous. The group would have carried on traveling away from the farm." Natasha took a small glance at the other two women. Andrea looked pale. "We push on and try and find them."

Michonne placed her hands on her hips. "Sounds good we'll scavenge what we can from the surrounding houses and then move on."

Natasha gave a nod she liked Michonne she was a smart woman, she'd survived for a long time on her own and between Michonne and Andrea, Natasha felt like she was part of an unstoppable team.

* * *

The highway was crawling with walkers and whilst Clint and Daryl kept lookout Tony and Rick collected supplies. Tony caught Rick's gaze. "You know where we come from its safe; if you help us get home we could take you with us." Tony started to syphon some fuel.

A glimmer of hope lit up Rick's eyes but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a dull dark look. "We're all infected if you take us with you we'll put your world at risk." Rick held the gas can.

Rick carried on collecting the gas in the can and Tony placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. "What if I told you we have a cure?" Tony needed to give Rick hope and this was all Tony had left.

Rick dropped the gas can spilling the precious liquid on the floor. "What?" Rick hissed his eyes were wide with shock and excitement.

"It's Bruce; his Hulk gene makes him immune to the virus, well he's pretty indestructible. We can take you home with us and make a cure for you all. We just need a safe place with equipment to work with. Find me that and we'll save you all." Tony handed the gas can back to Rick.

Rick gave a firm nod. This was the best news he'd been given in ages, everything was going to be okay. "I'll find you a place don't worry." Clint gave a sharp whistle and Tony and Rick moved back too Daryl and Clint quickly.

Clint stood on top of an overturned bus looking off into the distance. "A herd's heading this way, fifty of them easily. We need to move."

Rick handed some of the scavenged loot to Clint and Daryl. "Okay lets move. We need to get back to the others and find somewhere safe." The men followed Rick. Daryl couldn't help but notice something different in Rick, he seemed lighter than before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks too Straight Edghe, Grim1989, tanakaL, MidnightMoon101 and Gooberkitty. I love all your reviews.**

**I'm going to be doing this short chapter and then move into season 3 of TWD. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

A red Pontiac GTO came speeding towards Bruce and the rest of the group waiting on Rick's return from the highway. From the erratic driving Bruce knew it was Tony behind the wheel, the car screeched to a halt and Tony rolled down the window. "What do you think of the new ride?" Tony climbed out of the vehicle. "It's not what I'd usually choose but you know, beggars can't be choosers and all that." Tony placed a pair of sunglasses on.

Daryl got out of the car he looked like he may throw up. "We had to wait for him to pick a car and then he took another ten minutes to wrestle a pair of sunglasses from a dead mans hands." Daryl shook his head; he didn't understand the workings of Tony Starks mind.

Tony pointed to the sunglasses. "Come on their Ray-Ban my glasses are still on the farm." Tony shook his head. "There's a very lucky zombie out there with a pair of one of a kind sunglasses."

Rick pulled a map across the hood of his car. "Focus!" Rick barked. "We need to make a plan."

Daryl and Clint stood either side of Rick. "We could travel down this road here." Clint pointed out a route on the map.

Daryl nodded. "Stick to the back roads less geeks."

Tony being Tony had become bored with the idle chit-chat. He noticed Carl sitting on a log using a stick to drawn in the dirt. Tony walked over to Carl and sat next to him; Tony stretched his legs out and sighed. "What's up?" Carl looked up at Tony and shrugged. "Oh I guess you want me to guess. Okay is it...sheriff hats are so last year?" Tony playfully snorted.

Carl gave a small laugh. "It's my mom and dad. I heard Maggie and Glenn talking and they were saying about how the baby is Shane's and not my dads." Carl looked at Tony. "I hate my mom."

Tony took his sunglasses off a look of sadness could be seen in Tony's eyes. "Hey don't say that. Look both your parents love you and from what I hear your mom thought your dad was dead and this baby is still going to be your brother or sister." Tony rubbed Carl's back. "You and your family need to pull together now more than ever. Understand?" Carl nodded. "Now let's talk about Sophia."

Carl's blue eyes grew wide and his cheeks became red. "What?" Carl spluttered.

Tony gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "I see the way you look at her. Well here's what you do. First you need a strut."

"A strut?" Carl tilted his head.

Tony clicked his fingers and then rubbed his hands together. "Yeah like Daryl look." Both Tony and Carl watched Daryl strut around sorting out supplies. "That's a bad boy strut. Chicks dig it."

Carl pulled an unsure face. "You don't strut."

Tony shook his head. "I don't need a strut I have swag." Tony pointed at Carl. "Now you strut over to her and say..." Tony whispered in Carl's ear and the small boy smiled. Carl stood up. "Hey kid." Carl turned to face Tony and Tony gave Carl his sunglasses. "Go get her tiger."

Sophia was sitting by Bruce when Carl strutted over to her wearing his father's hat and Tony's sunglasses. "Hey Sophia." Carl said loudly causing the whole group to look at the boy. "Are you okay? Did it hurt?" Carl had a hint of concern in his voice and Sophia looked confused.

"What?" Sophia squeaked.

Carl smiled. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sophia blushed and the rest of the group either laughed or rolled their eyes.

Rick placed his hand on Carl's back and shook his head. "Okay lets move." Rick gave a warm nod to Tony and Tony returned it.

* * *

The group had been traveling for hours when they pulled up to a small cul-de-sac. There were only a few visible walkers in the street and Daryl and Clint easily disposed of them.

Tony walked over to Rick's car and Rick rolled down the window. "Everything okay?" Rick looked at Tony who had squatted down.

Tony looked around at Clint and Daryl circling the vehicles. "Yeah I was just thinking we should scavenge what we can from here. There should be food but we may find weapons and medicine. If it stays quite then stay in one house the night." Rick gave a firm nod. "We also need to train everyone to use weapons so we could do that before we leave tomorrow." Tony stood up and walked back to Bruce who was nervously looking around.

Rick opened the door and Lori placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why gun train?" Lori questioned. "If it's safe for one night we could settle down here."

Rick pulled away from Lori's touch. "Because I don't want to settle here." Rick hissed at his wife. "We need a safer place." Rick knew to that he needed to find a place with some form of laboratory equipment for Bruce and Tony and it certainly wasn't going to be found in this place.

Rick stood next to Tony. "Okay here's the plan. We move as one all together, house by house. Clint and Daryl I want one of you at the front and one at the back. No guns does everyone understand?" The group nodded and the house clearing started.

Tony took down walkers with a baseball bat, each kill became easier. The only time Tony faltered was when a zombie child ran at him the little blonde boy looked mangled as he lunged at Tony causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. An arrow hit the child in the forehead and the corpse slumped on the floor. Daryl retrieved his arrow. "Ain't no time to be gettin' soft." The redneck remarked helping Tony to his feet.

Bruce and Hershel had been in charge of collecting medical supplies whilst the women and children scavenged food. Tony found Carl and Sophia standing in a study. "Anything good?" Tony asked making the couple jump Tony smirked. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Sophia blushed. "Uh...no sir." The girl said softly.

Tony walked over to the bookcase tapping on it with his knuckle. "Call me Tony sweetie." The bookcase made a hollow clunk and Tony moved his hands around the edge. "Bingo." Tony said triumphantly as he pressed a button causing the bookcase to slide open revealing a safe.

"Cool!" Carl exclaimed. "How are we going to open it?" Carl moved to Tony's side staring at the large metal safe.

Tony turned the metal handle and the safe clunked. "It's an electric safe. No electricity the safe resets itself." Tony pulled the safe open. "Well hello." Tony pulled out two large metal briefcases and placed them on the desk.

Sophia and Carl stood around the briefcase as Tony opened it. "Wow!" Carl's eyes grew wide as two guns complete with silencers sat in the case.

Tony locked the case back up and handed both cases to Carl. "Take these to your dad." Tony followed the children out of the study as they ran to find Rick.

* * *

The night had been uneventful and slow. A few walkers had stumbled past but Daryl and Clint easily took care of them.

Tony had started setting up cans and bottled in the backyard ready for gun training. Beth, Carol and Sophia stood side by side with a gun in their hands. Clint stood watch around the back of the house.

Rick had decided to let Tony train them because no one knew weapons as well as Tony did. "Okay ladies welcome to Tony's gun club. Now the first rule of gun club is?"

Clint laughed. "Never talk about gun club!" Clint called out.

Tony turned pointing to Clint. "The hawk has it." The women looked completely lost. "Okay first we need to get your stance right." Tony moved Beth's body into the correct stance and the young girl blushed. "Then it's all about the breathing and timing." Tony bent down to Sophia's height and placed her hands correctly around the gun. "Always squeeze the trigger gently and always remember recoil is a bitch."

The training continued for a good hour before Rick came running into the yard. "We gotta move now." Rick called out.

The group ran to their vehicles as a small herd made their way into the cul-de-sac. Tony used his car as a battering ram giving Daryl room and time to escape on his motorbike and one by one the Grimes's convoy sped off looking for a new safe haven.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to tanakaL, ModnightMoon101, Straight Edghe, Gooberkitty, Grim1989, thaliasama, chaoswizard and LeanneDaseyLover.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

_Tony stood in a dimly lit room the only noise was the electrical buzz of the flickering light bulb. "Tony." A small soft familiar voice called to him._

_Tony span around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Pepper?" Tony called out questioningly. "Pepper...Pep is that you?" Tony squinted as his eyes darted around the room._

_"Tony." Pepper moved out of the shadows the dim light caught her ginger hair and her delicate facial features making her look almost ethereal. "Where have you been? You know we have a wedding to plan." Pepper used her stern yet playful tone. Tony loved that tone._

_Tony's heart skipped and a sigh of relief escaped his lips "Oh Pep." Tony went to walk towards Pepper and the nightmare began. _

_Rotting hands reached out of the inky shadows grabbing Pepper. "Tony!" Pepper's screams pierced the air as a zombie bit down on Pepper's neck sending blood spurting everywhere. _

_"Pepper!" Tony was screaming trying to make his way to Pepper but he couldn't move. Tony looked down; shackles bound his feet stopping him from moving. "Pepper!" Tony cried out trying to grab for his lover but it was futile. Pepper's screams continued._

Tony sat bolt upright. "Pepper." He called out as he woke up. Tony's body was covered in sweat and he shivered as the cold night air made contact with his clammy skin. Tony's eyes adjusted to the light of the low burning fire pit. People lay sleeping around him. Tony stood up he brushed himself down; dried dirt clung to his sweaty body. Tony cleared his throat it felt dry, he picked up an axe and left the group.

Tony didn't stray too far he sat crossed legged on the ground playing with the dried grass between his fingers. He could see Clint and Daryl's outlines in the distance both men were moving in sync with each other. Tony wasn't sure of the exact amount of time that had past since his group arrived. Tony had been using Lori's baby as calendar and Lori was ready to burst any day. His thoughts went back to Pepper, what was she doing? Did she miss him? Had she given up on him? Tony looked up to the sky where a full moon drifted lazily in the sky. "I love you Pep." Tony whispered.

"Can't sleep?" Rick asked sitting down next to Tony.

Tony gave a weak smile. "Something like that." Tony replied pulling at the grass.

Rick gave a small nod not wanting to push Tony into talking. "You said her name again." Tony looked at Rick he was unaware calling out for Pepper was a regular occurrence. "I'll find you a place to work. I promise." Rick stood up he held his hand out to Tony and pulled Tony to his feet.

Tony looked at Clint and Daryl in the distance. "You taking over?" Tony asked Rick whilst retrieving his axe from the ground. Rick gave a nod. "Fancy a partner? I can't see me sleeping now."

Rick smiled over the last few months he and Tony had grown closer. Tony may have been many things but the man was loyal and he understood the pitfalls of being a leader. "I'd like that." Rick and Tony walked towards the other two men.

* * *

Bruce doused the fire and watched the group prepare to leave. Bruce had seen the group become tighter over the last few months but there were still a few cracks. Lori and Rick were barley speaking. Rick would do and say what was needed for Lori but it went no further. Bruce himself was a conflict to the group; Lori flinched every time he'd touch her to check the baby, it was almost as if she expected him to Hulk out and rip her in two. Beth was still nervous around Bruce but she wasn't the only one, anytime Bruce seemed to get slightly angry or irritable the whole group with the exception of Rick, Tony, Carol and Sophia would reach for their weapons. Bruce couldn't blame them he was no more than a ticking time bomb to them.

Despite the weak links in the group some bonds had become unbreakable. Clint and Daryl were firm friends. When either slaying or hunting Daryl would take to the ground moving quickly and stealthy through the woods whilst Clint would take to the trees, unseen by any prey or any threat. It was like watching a cat work in harmony with a bird. It was the perfect partnership. Tony and Rick had also become close but once you broke past Tony's arrogance and his constant jokes it was hard not to become attached to Tony, the man had heart of gold and unwavering loyalty. Bruce had also managed to form his own bond with Carol and Sophia the girls had become his own little family. Carol had a way of seeing past the monster inside him and seeing the good man he was and Sophia was not only Bruce's greatest cheerleader but she was the Hulk's too. She'd always ask Bruce questions about the other guy it was nice for Bruce to be able to talk about his problem.

Tony patted Bruce on the back. "We're moving on."

Bruce smiled at Tony and noticed how sad and tired the man looked. "We'll get back." Bruce said softly.

Tony shrugged. "We've been gone for ages now." Tony looked at Bruce tears lined his eyes. "What if Peppers moved on."

Bruce frowned. "We'll get home." Bruce stated firmly. "And for all we know the timeline may move at a different pace. Nine months for us may be nine minutes back home."

Bruce's attempt at cheering Tony up fell flat. "Or nine years." Tony shook his head. "We keep saying we'll get home just like we keep saying we'll find Natasha." Tony clenched his jaw. Natasha was always on their minds but no one ever spoke about her or Andrea, the women seemed to be a taboo subject. "Come on let's go."

* * *

The Grimes's convoy pulled up outside an old rundown house. The group gathered around the cars. "Okay." Rick stood with his hands in his hips. "T-Dogg, Daryl and Carl you come around the front with me. Rick, Bruce, Clint Maggie and Glenn you take the back." With the orders given the group broke.

Bruce and Tony were slightly behind the rest of their group. "The parallel universe is just a hypothesis." Bruce whispered to Tony.

Tony stopped and raised his eyebrows. "New theory?" Tony questioned.

"Well parallel universe is the most logical of my theories but another one is we could have been transported into the future." Bruce looked at Tony the man's head moved side to side and he clicked his tongue in his mouth.

Tony expelled a puff of air and looked at Bruce. "If that were true then someone here could be our great, great, great grandchild." Tony watched Maggie destroy a zombie in one hit. "I'll take her as my great, great, great granddaughter. She has a right hook like Pepper." Bruce gave a small chuckle and they entered the house.

The group gathered in the old dusty living room. Tony always thought he'd get used to the smell of damp and death but he hadn't, every time the odour hit him he felt like retching. Tony watched the group and noticed Daryl plucking a dead owl. "Oh great." Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air; the whole group looked at him. "Now I'll never get my Hogwarts letter." Clint gave a snort like laugh and Bruce shook his head.

T-Dogg had been standing by the window looking out when he gave a frustrated sigh. "Trouble." The single word made the whole group quickly move from the house and back to the waiting vehicles.

Tony followed Rick's car he gripped the wheel tightly. The group had been trying to out run the herd since the farm and it had been increasing in numbers everyday. Bruce had a theory that the cold weather spurred the zombies on; his thoughts were that when a person dies you place them in a cold place to preserve their body and that's what the cold weather was doing to the zombies, preserving their bodies. Tony had to say the idea made sense. Tony noticed Rick slowing down and applied pressure to the breaks.

Tony joined Rick at the map whilst Bruce went to check on Lori. "How are feeling?" Bruce asked as he squatted down next to the heavily pregnant woman.

Lori just gave a weak smile. "Scared."

Bruce gently took Lori's hands. "Don't be." Lori looked into Bruce's soft brown eyes and she felt reassured by the gentle doctor. "It's going to be okay."

Daryl loaded his crossbow and looked at Rick. "Whilst the others wash their panties how about we go hunt? That owl didn't really hit the spot." Rick gave a sharp nod.

Rick walked over to Tony. "Daryl and I are going hunting. Will you keep an eye on Carl and the others?"

Tony saluted Rick. "No problem boss." Tony pointed playfully at the men. "Although I'd rather help the women wash their panties." Rick raised an eyebrow causing Tony too shrug. "No...okay."

Rick and Daryl travelled down and old train track. Daryl had his crossbow ready for any trouble that might appear. As both men travelled further they came out on to of a large bank that overlooked a prison. Walkers stumbled around the prison yard but Rick couldn't help but smile. It was what he needed the prison would be safe, it would contain a medical wing, food and weapons all they needed to do was take it.

* * *

A jeep sat in the woods with a man at the wheel, the crackling from his walkie talkie got the man's attention. "Hello….hello." A woman's voice crackled over the airwaves.

The man frowned he didn't recognise the woman's voice. "Hello. Who's this?" The man asked firmly.

The walkie talkie crackled again and the woman's voice was faint. "Tony? Is that you? Tony….Tony….its Pepper. We've found you…we're trying to get to you…..Ton…." The voice vanished.

"Hello miss are you still there?" The man tried to reach the woman. "Miss?" There was no reply. The man frowned from what he could piece together there were more people out there and others were coming, the problem needed to be dealt with quickly. The man started his vehicle and speed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead or the Avengers.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**To all of you wanting to read more about what's happening back in the Avengers universe there will be more in the next couple of chapters. ****This chapter and the next one will be about the prison and the one after that will focus on Natasha, Andrea and Michonne. I promise i haven't forgotten them.**

**Thank you to Straight Edghe, tanakaL, Grim1989, MidnightMoon10, TwilightEclps, Cheyla and thaliasama.**

**Please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

The group stood looking at the prison and Tony gave a small sigh. "Well the inevitable has happened I'm going to prison."

Bruce gave a chuckle. "It had too happen one day Tony."

Tony pulled a sheepish expression. "But Bruce I'm too pretty for prison."

"Focus." Rick pulled Tony's attention back to the group. "This is going to be dangerous so we need everyone's full attention." Rick looked at Tony who was already looking at one of the walkers clawing at the mesh fence. "We're going to cut the fence by the guard tower and slip in. We move fast and we move together." Rick's words were final no one questioned their leader.

Whilst Rick cut the fence the group watched his back. The group moved as one each person knew their job, the fence was cut and each member moved through the fence one by one. As soon as everyone was in the fence was tied up. The group ran down a long walkway Daryl lead the charge and Clint took the back of the group. Walker snapped and snarled shaking at the fencing trying to get too the small group.

Rick stopped and the group gathered around. "If we can get to the gate and close it we can pick off the walkers one by one." The group fell silent.

"I'll do it." Glenn offered.

Maggie shook her head and grabbed Glenn's arm. "No. It's a suicide mission."

Glenn looked warmly at Maggie. "I'm the quickest one here." Glenn didn't want to put his life in danger but he knew they needed a safe place to stay and the prison seemed their best hope.

"No. I'll run." Rick replied in a flat tone.

Clint had been surveying the yard and had come up with a better idea. "Wait." Clint looked at Rick. "Did you bring the rope?"

Daryl looked confused. "What the fuck do you need rope for?" Daryl though it was an odd request and he didn't want to give up rope they may need later for some crazy plan.

Clint looked at Daryl as Glenn handed him the rope. "I can tie the rope to an arrow, tie the other end to the watch tower and aim the arrow directly next to the fence making a zip line for me."

Rick placed his hands on his hips thinking about Clint's plan. "Okay." Rick finally said. "Tony, Daryl and Carol you go back to the other watch tower, cover Clint from there. Carl and Hershel you're with me on the other watchtower the rest of you draw as many as you can to the fence and take them down that way." Rick nodded at Clint. "Good luck."

Clint climbed the watchtower and tied the rope tightly in place, he gave it a hard tug to make sure it wasn't going anywhere and he tied the other end to his arrow. Clint took aim right by the large metal gate and released the arrow, the arrow hit the correct spot as it always did. Clint then placed his bow over the rope and carefully and tightly gripped either side of his bow, he kicked off from the watchtower and propelled gracefully through the air. The small groups in the watchtower started taking out the rotting corpses below. As Clint got closer to the ground any zombie that got to close to him received a firm boot to the head. Clint flew toward the gate. He kicked a zombie sending it flying back into the yard with its other hideous friends. As he landed Clint pulled the gate shut and fastened it tightly. He then pulled an arrow from his quiver and span around stabbing a zombie behind him right through the eye. Clint moved into the other watchtower and started helping with the zombie slaying.

Rick stood in the watchtower and looked at the fallen walkers he gave a large satisfied grin. They were that much closer to being safe.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly and the group sat around the fire pit. Daryl stood on watch on top of an overturned bus whilst Rick moved around the mesh fence.

Hershel's eyes followed Rick. "That's his eighth time around." The old man muttered.

Tony shrugged and yawned. "You're all concentrating on Rick so much you've missed the most pressing matter." The group looked at Tony who was staring at Daryl.

Glenn's eyes darted between Tony and Daryl. "What?" Glenn asked with a slight worry in his voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Where did Daryl get the poncho?" Tony looked around the group every one of their faces held a small smile. "Is he bringing them back into fashion? because I'm not sure I can pull of the western look." The group laughed it was magical sound that brought both Daryl and Rick back to the warmth of the fire pit.

Rick sat down next to Carl. "What's so funny?" Rick asked curiously as his son passed him a small bowl of food.

Glenn looked at Daryl and gave a small laugh. "Nothing just Tony."

Rick's mouth twitched into a small smile he was do grateful to have Tony, the man kept up team morale and Rick knew how much he was hurting inside. "Okay everyone get some rest tomorrow we push into the prison, clear out a block and make it safe."

Lori looked at her husband she was tired, everyone was. "Can't we rest for a while?"

Rick looked around the group. "Look I know you're all tired but we've got to push one last time. We need to go in there together hand in hand. Inside they have everything we need food, medicine..."

"An armoury?" Daryl asked.

Rick nodded. "It won't be far away the maps will be in the warden's office."

Hershel looked at his youngest daughter her face was illuminated by the glow of the low fire, she looked beautiful. "Sing too me Bethy." Hershel asked softly.

Beth's cheeks grew red. "Daddy no. Nobody wants to hear."

Glenn placed his arm firmly around Maggie pulling her close to him. "Why not?"

Tony grinned. "Come on Beth I'd love to hear you sing. Do you know any Black Sabbath?" Tony gave the girl a cheeky wink.

Beth went scarlet at Tony's playful flirting. "Okay." Beth looked down at the ground and started singing.

_"Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._

_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away, _

_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not, _

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!""_

The music was so beautiful it seemed to calm everyone and put them all at peace. Bruce pulled both Carol and Sophia closer too him letting them share his body heat. Beth caught Maggie's eye and her older sister gave her a reassuring nod and then joined in with the song.

_"Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile _

_There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled _

_Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all." _

The group settled down to sleep. Tony lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head; he started looking at the stars in the sky. Everyone was silent for a few moments when Tony spoke. "Hey Daryl?" Tony was just greeted by a grunt from Daryl. "Are you turning into a redneck superhero? Because if you are you could join the Avengers you know."

Daryl pulled his head up to look at Tony. "What?" Daryl had no idea what Tony was now prattling on about.

Tony smiled his gaze was still firmly fixed on the stars in the sky. "Well I notice you're wearing a cape."

A murmur of laugher was heard around the group. "It ain't no cape. It's a poncho!" Daryl replied flatly. "Now get to sleep before I knock you out."

Tony smirked. "Wow okay just asking. Night everyone."

* * *

The morning held a buzz of excitement and a small amount of fear too it. "I don't understand." Beth looked at Bruce. "Why can't you just turn into that monsters and smash up the walkers." Beth still didn't feel completely safe with Bruce being able to turn into a one man army but she's rather the Hulk clear the way than risk losing Maggie.

Bruce shook his head. "If the other guy comes out there's a chance he'd end up smashing the prison to smithereens." Bruce sighed. "I can't control him."

Rick walked up to the group. "Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Clint and I will take the yard and clear it out." Rick looked at the remaining people. "The rest of you stay here we'll call you when it's safe."

Tony stepped up to Rick. "I want to go." Tony knew the risk he'd be taking but then he also knew the faster they got into the prison the faster he could get home to Pepper.

Rick clenched his jaw he was trying to figure out the pros and cons of having Tony with him. Tony was a great fighter he'd proven that time and time again but he was prone to freezing if he had to take down certain walkers. Also Tony and Bruce were the keys out of this hell as well as the cure, he needed them both safe. "No. I need you here. I need you to keep them safe." Rick didn't give Tony an opportunity to argue back he moved quickly towards the group waiting to start the prison attack.

The group moved into the courtyard keeping a tight circle with their backs together. Clint pulled arrows from his quiver and started taking out the zombies quickly. A zombie staggered too close to Rick and two arrows flew through the air hitting the beast in each eye, Clint and Daryl looked at each other and gave each other a smile. "I think yours was a little off centre Daryl." Clint quipped whilst pulling his knife out and stabbing a zombie straight through the skull.

Daryl grabbed a woman walker and rammed his knife swiftly and forcefully through her head, the body hit the floor with a dull thud. "Pffft. My aim? Check out yours brother." The group looked around as walkers lay dead around them. Rick pointed forward and the group pushed on. Daryl and Clint went first protecting their group.

More walkers flooded the group some of them were wearing visors and riot gear. Daryl and Clint simultaneously shot an arrow and they both bounced off the plastic visors, both men exchanged worried glances and moved back. Rick stormed forward and the others followed his lead. All they could do was hold off the masked walkers. Rick ran too a large gate with walkers lurking behind it, one of hideous creatures attempted to walk out of the gate and tried to grab Rick. Rick kicked the walker in the trunk if its body sending it flying backwards. "Daryl!" Rick only had to call his name once and the hunter was there by his side pulling the gate closed with him.

Maggie was wrestling with one of the masked walkers; she rammed her knife up through its jaw and hit the brain. The walker crumpled to the floor and Maggie wore a look of shock and excitement on her face. "Did you guys see that?" The men all looked at each other and followed Maggie's lead.

Rick tacked a walker in a gas mask. He kicked it to the floor and tore the mask away from its face taking half of the monsters skin with it. Rick looked at the walker in disgust and buried his machete deep in its head. The group looked around and Daryl pointed to the dead woman on the floor. "That's a civilian."

Glenn started to look worried as if all the work they'd just done had been in vain. "If there's a wall broken down in there what then? We can't rebuild it."

Rick looked at the worried man. "We need to push in make sure it's safe." Rick instructed.

Daryl pushed open the door it let out a large metallic creek that echoed down the long dark hallway. Slowly they moved into the cell block it looked safe enough but it was impossible to tell. Clint made his way swiftly up the stairs his feet made no sound what so ever on the metal steps. Even in the dim light Clint could see zombies lurking in the locked cells, he pulled out arrows from his quiver and stared taking them down. From where Clint was standing he could see one cell left with two zombies growling behind the bars, the only problem was Clint only had one arrow left.

Daryl had noticed this and made his way up to Clint. Daryl stood by his friend's side aiming his crossbow. Both men released the arrows and they flew through the air both hitting their targets. "I think yours was slightly off." Daryl smirked at Clint.

Clint raised his eyebrows at the redneck. "Don't start a competition you can't win." Clint retorted.

Daryl snorted and walked to the cells unlocking them so Clint could retrieve his arrows. "I know I can take out more walkers than you." Daryl replied gruffly.

Clint gave Daryl a cheeky smile and a nod. "Challenge accepted."

Rick entered the cell block. "We can bring the others in. It's all clear."

One by one the group filed in everyone picked a cell. Bruce had pulled a mattress from one of the cells and placed it on the floor in Sophia and Carol's cell. Tony entered a cell and looked around. "Huh I need someone to pimp my crib." Tony rubbed his face and yawned.

Tony walked back into the main room of the cell block where Rick stood with everyone around him. "We all rest tomorrow we look for the canteen and the infirmary." People started disappearing into their cells. Everyone was tired from the day's events but a feeling of hope and happiness lingered in the air.

Daryl grabbed his poncho. "I ain't sleepin' in no cage I'll take the perch."

Tony lent on the wall outside his cell and raised his eyebrows. "Daryl you've spent too much time with Clint."

Daryl grunted and rolled onto his side. "Piss off." The tired redneck yawned. Tony chuckled and disappeared into his cell. He lay on his bed and smiled step closer to home and one step closer to Pepper. Tony smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Grim1989, kkLittleRed, Straight Edghe, thaliasama, Cheyla, UniCryin, The Last Fabulous Killjoy, MidnightMoon101, kairi-Sparda, BrightStar Kenobi and the guest. You've all made me so happy.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so long. The UK got episode 3 on Friday and I have to say I can't wait to see more Merle and more of the Governor. Michonne is also amazing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Tony's muttering woke Daryl; he looked around the small cell block squinting into the darkness. Daryl could just about see Rick sleeping by the cell doors but apart from that he was alone.

"Pep...pep." Tony's whine's made Daryl pull himself up onto his elbows. Daryl stared over in the direction of Tony's cell. "Pepper...watch out."

Daryl had heard Tony cry for Pepper many times before but with each passing night his cries became more urgent and intense. Daryl couldn't help but feel sorry for the man; he understood how hard it was to lose someone and he'd be lying if he said he never dreamt of Merle. He stood up and made his way to Tony's cell. Daryl stood in the doorway and watched Tony's limbs flail around as he fought his invisible enemies. Tony's face was creased and his jaw and fists were clenched tight, his body moved around in a fit like state. "Hey rich boy." Daryl hissed trying to wake Tony. When that didn't work Daryl gave Tony a hard poke trying to break him from his nightmare but the poke wasn't enough.

"Pepper." Tony called though gritted teeth.

Daryl bent towards Tony and gave him another poke. "C'mon wake up all your hollerin is gonna wake everyone."

"Pepper." Tony yelled as he sat up quickly. Whilst shooting up Tony grabbed Daryl firmly by his arms causing Daryl to fall on the bed. Tony and Daryl sat face to face, sweat dripped down Tony's face he was panting heavily, his hot breath hit Daryl's face and every muscle in Daryl's body tensed as if he was waiting to be hit by the man. Daryl noticed the fear in Tony's eyes as Tony still maintained a vice like grip on the rednecks arms. It took a few seconds for Tony to realise where he was and he released Daryl. "Sorry." Tony whispered wiping the sweat from his brow.

Daryl gave a smile and a nod. "It's 'kay. You just scared the shit out of me." Daryl stood up and offered his hand to Tony.

Tony took it and let Daryl pull him up and gave a small weak grin. "See I knew I'd grow on you." Tony gave Daryl a nudge. He noticed large red finger prints on Daryl's upper arms. "You were checking on me to make sure I was safe."

Daryl snorted. "Nah ain't that. I thought you were gonna kiss me." Daryl smirked.

Tony laughed. "I'd buy you dinner first." Tony was grateful for Daryl not asking any questions about his nightmares. Tony patted Daryl on the back. "Let's go find our fearless leader." The men left the cell.

Rick had woken up and stared preparing everyone for the day ahead. "Okay so the group is Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Clint, T-Dogg and myself."

Tony picked up a machete. "I'm coming." Tony stated firmly.

Rick shook his head. "No I need you and Bruce to stay here and protect the group."

Tony frowned Rick's tone was almost patronising. "Forget it. If the old mans coming so am I."

Rick pointed at Tony. "We need Hershel in case we find medical equipment." Rick looked at Bruce. "No offence but we can't risk you turning." Rick had never seen the Hulk but if the stories were true he wasn't going to be any help in the small confines of the prison corridors.

Daryl adjusted his crossbow and handed Clint his quiver. "We should just let him come." Rick looked at Daryl in surprise. Daryl never really wanted to work with Tony because of his constant talking and joking. "I mean worst case he gets bit and then we won't have to listen to his big trap."

Rick shrugged his shoulders they were losing precious time arguing. "Fine but be careful."

* * *

The group had started moving down the dark, dank corridors. Dead bodies littered the floor and the smell of death lingered in the air. The group moved quickly and silently with Glenn spraying arrows on the walls so they didn't get lost. The group stopped as a low growl echoed around them Daryl moved forward and was confronted by a pack of walkers. "Go back! Go back!" Daryl called out. The panic stricken group called out to one another as they moved quickly backwards trying to escape.

The group ran and as the turned a corner another pack of walkers appeared separating Glenn and Maggie. "In here." Glenn grabbed Maggie pulling her into a small room walkers banged on the door trying to get the couple.

The others were bowed down low waiting for the crowd to pass. "Where are Glenn and Maggie?" Hershel muttered.

Tony bobbed his head up to make sure it was safe to move on. "They got separated. Come on let's find them."

The group moved down the corridors passing over dead bodies. "Maggie." Hershel hissed. "Glenn." The old man passed what appeared to be a corpse but the dead body sprang to life and took a chunk out of his leg. Hershel's cry of pain brought the others running.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed at the sight of her father's mauled leg. Tony ran forward and slammed his machete deep into the beasts head whilst Daryl and Rick carried Hershel away.

Hershel's cries had brought walkers stampeding towards them. The group ran towards a chained up door. "Open it!" Rick yelled as T-Dogg cut the chain and kicked open the door. "Close the Door!" Rick screamed.

T-Dogg and Clint held the door shut trying to secure it whilst the others sat with Hershel. Tony unbuckled his belt and looked at Rick both men were thinking the same. Tony placed his belt around Hershel's leg and Rick picked up an axe, Tony went to take it but Rick shook his head the gesture was enough. "Hershel it's the only way to save you." Rick yelled as he started to chop at the old man's leg. Hershel gave a few screams of pain before passing out. Maggie cried and Glenn comforted her. Tony bent his body forward to block the sight of Hershel's leg from Maggie. Rick took a final cut and the leg separated from Hershel's body, Tony placed his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Daryl." Clint mumbled.

"Already seen 'em." Daryl replied gruffly. Daryl looked at Rick. "Duck." The group ducked to the floor and Clint and Daryl jumped to their feet.

Five men stood in front of the group Daryl and Clint had their weapons fixed on the men as they slowly approached the group. "That's far enough." Clint said sternly he was ready to take down any threat.

Glenn rushed up and pushed past the men not caring that one of them had a gun tucked away in his waistband his only thought was helping Hershel. "You got medicine back there?" Glenn quickly looked around; he grabbed a metal food cart to place Hershel on.

One of the men put his hand on the gun in his waistband. "What's wrong with the old man?" Daryl and Clint moved in front of their group ready to fire at the newcomers.

Tony and Rick quickly placed Hershel on the cart. "He got bit." Rick replied. "Come on let's move him back to the cell block." Rick paid little attention to the five men standing silently stunned in front of them.

The group moved as quickly and quietly trying not to draw any attention to themselves. Clint had his knife out; he thought it would be quicker and easier to take out any spare zombies.

Tony pulled the cart with Rick both men were covered in Hershel's blood but it was Maggie's small sobs that made Tony feel sick. If Hershel didn't survive would Maggie forgive Rick? The man was only doing what needed to be done. "Bruce." Tony yelled as they approached the locked door. "It's Hershel." Bruce appeared at the cell door and in that moment Tony noticed how calm his friend looked, the end of the world suited Bruce.

Bruce took the keys off Carl and pulled the door open. "I need bandages." Bruce yelled as he rolled up his sleeves. Tony and Rick placed Hershel on the bed and Bruce started work.

"We have no bandages." Glenn looked at Bruce.

Bruce didn't take his eyes off Hershel. "Lori, Carol I need blankets. We need to stop the bleeding." Bruce lifted Hershel's leg to try and stop the bleeding. "What happened?" Bruce looked at Tony.

Tony cocked his head to listen to voices in the next room. "He got bit."

Bruce was handed blankets by Carol. "Thank you." Bruce started to wrap Hershel's leg. "It makes sense. Cutting the infected limb stops the infection." Beth gave a small sob and Tony placed his arm on her shoulder.

Shouting could be heard outside and everyone looked to Rick. Lori nodded towards the cell door. "What's that noise?" She enquired.

Rick looked around the group. "Survivors...prisoners." An array of shocked noises swept around the group. "It's okay I'll deal with it." Rick left the cell. Tony gave Bruce a small pat on the back and followed Rick.

Daryl and Clint were exchanging verbal punches with the five men when Tony and Rick joined them. "Enough." Rick hissed firmly.

The men all asked questions at the same time giving Rick a slight headache. Tony held his hands up like a school teacher silencing his class. "Okay kids one at a time. Uncle Tony has a headache and we're fresh out of painkillers and scotch." The group seemed to stop and Tony lowered his hands. "Good. Now let's start with names." Tony pointed at the man with the gun.

The man strutted slightly forward from his group. He was very aware of the two men with their weapons pointed at him. "You tell us what the hell that was. I mean you rob a bank? Why didn't you take that man to hospital?"

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks of surprise. These men knew nothing. "How long have you been in there?" Rick asked.

The man looked towards his group. "Nearly ten months." The man looked back to Rick. "A guard looked us in there and gave me his piece told us to sit tight and we'd be recused."

Rick shook his head. "There's no help coming."

The men tried to process the information. The largest man spoke up. "Hey you got a phone or something? So we can phone our families."

Then the short twitchy looking man spoke. "We should just wait for the army."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes these men just didn't seem to grasp the situation. Rick squinted at the men. "I don't think you understand there's no phones, no computers, no army no police. Those things have wiped out at least half the population if not more."

The men looked at each other not knowing what to do or say but Tony was never lost for words. "So you guys got names? If not both Daryl and I are fantastic with nicknames."

The fair haired man stepped forward he was looking around nervously. "I'm Axel." Tony gave the man a smile. "That's Big Tiny." Axel pointed to the large man behind him. "Then there's Oscar, Andrew and..."

Before Axel could finish the man said his own name. Tony wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't going to have someone else introduce him or if he was just trying to let his dominance show but either way Tony didn't like the man. "My names Tomas." Tomas looked at Rick. "How many people you got in there?"

Rick moved forward trying to put the man in his place. "Too many for you to handle." Rick was willing to do anything to protect his group.

Tomas pushed his body towards Rick and Daryl made it clear that going any further would result with an arrow through his head. "That's my cell block." Tomas spat. "Got my stuff in there."

"You were placed here." Rick stated. "We took it, it's ours. We spilt blood."

Axel looked nervously at Tomas. "There are other cell blocks."

Clint and Daryl exchange a look. "You got food?" Daryl asked. "Don't look like any of y'all missed a meal."

Tomas shrugged. "Not much left."

"Doesn't matter." Rick shot back. "We'll help you clear a block and you give us half your supplies." Rick pushed his face close to Tomas. "And then that's it you understand? If I see you near my group, if I even get a whiff of your scent I will kill you." Tomas just gave the group a small sick smirk.

* * *

The rest of the group were gathered in Hershel's small cell. Bruce knew they needed supplies and fast. Without medical supplies Hershel would die, it was as if his prayers were answered. Carl walked in with Sophia holding a small medical bag. "Check it out!" Carl said proudly.

Lori looked at her son and panic hit her. Carl had wondered off and she didn't know anything about it. "Where did you get this?"

Carl shrugged paying no attention to his mother's panicked tone. "From the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but Sophia and I cleared it out."

Bruce looked at Sophia his mouth was wide open, he then looked at Carol who wore a mixed expression of pride and anger. "Sophia." Bruce turned his body away from Hershel to face the girl. "You should tell someone when you go off. It's not safe."

Sophia gave a small pout. "You need supplies..."

Lori cut Sophia off mid sentence; she looked like she may have a heart attack. "Are you crazy?" Carol was just about to say something but Carl beat her to it.

"No big deal. I killed two walkers." Carl wasn't going to let anyone talk to Sophia like that. It was his idea to go not Sophia's.

"Do you see this?" Lori pointed to Hershel. "This was with the whole group."

Carl stared at his mom he clenched his fist. "We needed supplies so I got them." The young boy snapped.

Lori tried to calm herself. "I appreciate that but..."

Carl stopped his mother. "Then get off my back!" Carl bellowed.

Beth looked up at Carl her large blue eyes brimming with tears. "Carl! She's your mother; you can't talk to her like that."

Lori was grateful for the help from Beth. Lori looked at Carl. "Listen, I think it's great you want to help..." Carl stormed out of the small cell. He pushed past Tony who was collecting all the weapons he could find.

"You okay buddy?" Tony asked picking up a baseball bat.

Carl turned around his eyes showed his anger and rage. "Fine." Carl stropped off towards his cell.

Carol looked out of the cell and Tony gave her a warm smile. "Mind your back." T-Dogg called to Tony. T-Dogg carried a vast amount of food; he was closely followed by Rick. "Foods here." T-Dogg called out.

Carol made her way out of the cell and looked at all the food. "Sophia and I will sort them out." Carol offered as she started taking the food of the men.

T-Dogg smiled. "We got canned corn, canned fish and canned cans."

Tony smiled. "I loved canned peaches got any?" T-Dogg placed the food on the floor and picked up a can and shook it at Tony. Tony's eyes grew wide. "Peaches are mine." He yelled raising his hand like a small child.

Rick chuckled and moved back out of the cell block. "Move the weapons in here once you've collected them all." He called back to Tony.

Clint stood next to Daryl both men were sorting out arrows. Clint had a small amount of specialty arrows left; he'd decided to save them for emergencies. "What do you think?" Clint asked Daryl.

"Don't trust em." Daryl handed Clint an arrow.

Clint gave Daryl a smile. "That's nothing new you don't trust a lot of people."

Daryl shrugged. "Ain't a lot of people who give me a reason too." Daryl mumbled.

Clint placed his quiver on his back. "Sometimes trusting people is a good thing." Clint couldn't help thinking about Natasha and how he'd put trust in her even though people told him she would betray him. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

Daryl just gave a snort. "C'mon let's go." Daryl watched Clint walk towards the group. Trusting people was hard for Daryl but he trusted his group. The group had become Daryl's new family and he'd do anything to protect them and he knew that they'd return the favour.

Daryl made his way to Rick's side and Rick started to run down the rules for the newcomers. "Always go for the brain, it's the only way to take them down. Don't get bit or scratched and everyone stick together if anyone goes wandering off they could get mistaken for a walker."

Tony walked in and placed the weapons in front of the men. Tomas looked at the objects. "Why use those when I got this?" Tomas asked waving his gun around.

"You won't fire that if your backs against the wall." Daryl glared at the man. "Noise attracts them."

Each man picked up a weapon. "Daryl and I will take the front. Clint and Tony take the rear." Everyone took their place and they slid back into the dark depths of the prison.

It didn't take long for the small group to hear the moans and groans of a herd of walkers. Daryl held his hand up to motion for the group to stop, he then raised one finger. The walkers made their way around the corner and Daryl went to raise a second finger but before he could the group of prisoners ran forward attacking the walkers everywhere but the brain.

The men exchanged looks of disgust and annoyance. The rules had been clear and simple. Stick together and attack the brain. Clint stepped forward and took out the walkers with ease. Rick stepped forward. "The brain." Rick stated slowly.

The group carried on down the corridor and found themselves confronted with more walkers. "The brain." Daryl said clearly. "You need to hit the brain...the brain."

"Yeah, yeah the brain." Axel replied he hit a walker in the head. "Like that?" Axel asked.

"That's it." Rick replied. "And keep together no more prison riot crap."

The group moved in to attack mode taking down walkers one by one. Tony noticed Big Tiny moving down a small corridor by himself. Tony moved to help the man but by the time he got there it was too late. A twisted walker had ripped its rotting hand off and plunged its bone deep into Tiny's shoulder. Tony swung his axe and embedded it deep in the creature's skull. "Here let me see." Tony said quickly looking at Tiny's shoulders.

The rest of the group joined. "I didn't get bit." Tiny looked at the group with fear in his eyes. "I didn't get bit." He said quietly.

"Can't you do something?" Axel pleaded. "We could quarantine him."

"You cut that old dudes leg off." Andrew suggested.

Rick shook his head. "I'm sorry look at where the mark is."

Tony stood in front of Tiny protectively. "Wait! We can lock him in a cell. We know where the infirmary is. Bruce and I can try and make an antidote." Tony looked at Rick. "What can it hurt?"

Before Rick could answer Tomas pushed Tony out of way, Tony fell to the floor landing roughly on his back. Tomas then hit Tiny in the head and his body fell next to Tony before Tony could stand up Tomas started to beat Tiny's head with his weapon. Tony turned his face away the noise of skull cracking and metal on flesh made Tony want to heave. Tiny's blood hit the side of Tony's face and the metal pole came close to hitting him a few times. Daryl pushed past Tomas and pulled Tony to his feet. Tony staggered forward and bent over, he gave a large heave and a small amount of vomit hit the floor. Tony turned to Tomas. "We could have tried to save him." Tony yelled wiping his mouth clean.

Tomas just shrugged he was unaffected by his actions or by the fact he had his friends blood splattered across his face. "He was a threat to us." Tomas pushed past Tony and strutted down the corridor.

Daryl watched Tony regain himself. Tony's eyes flicked to the lifeless body on the floor and Daryl saw an unfamiliar look flash in Tony's eyes. Tony Stark was angry and not just a little angry his whole body seemed to be burning with anger. As they moved further into the prison Daryl nodded towards Tomas. "Did you see the look in his eyes?" Daryl asked Rick.

Rick gave a nod. "One wrong move." Rick replied.

"Just give the word." Daryl responded. He was more than willing to kill for Rick.

The group walked into a laundry room, it was empty but it still held an uncomfortable eerie feel to it. The group stood in front of a pair of double doors, keys were thrown at Tomas's feet. "Open them." Rick demanded.

"I'm not opening them." Tomas looked at Rick with hate.

"You will if you want that cell block. Open one at a time we need to contain it." Rick gripped his machete firmly ready for the walkers.

Tomas looked at Andrew and Clint grabbed two arrows from his quiver and placed them both in his bow. He tilted his head towards Daryl. "He's opening both." Clint whispered. Daryl nodded and got ready for the onslaught.

Tomas opened both doors and the walker's flooded in. "I said one door!" Rick yelled.

Tomas gave a small smirk. "Shit happens." He replied. Tomas took a swing at a zombie and Tony noticed how close it was to hitting Rick.

Tomas took another swing. Tony grabbed Rick's shirt and pulled him back. Tomas's weapon missed Rick's face by a whisker. Rick and Tomas both exchanged looks of hate with each other. A walker stumbled forward and Tomas threw it at Rick causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Daryl noticed and pushed past Tomas to get to his fallen friend. Daryl rammed his knife deep into the walker's skull and threw it off Rick. Daryl grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him to his feet, the group stood in the middle of a sea of dead bodies. Rick looked at Tomas and the man just shrugged. "It was coming straight at me." Tomas replied coolly.

Rick gave a small chuckle and smiled. "Yeah. I get it." Rick's face grew cold and dark. "Shit happens." Rick lifted his machete and buried it in Tomas's head.

"No!" Andrew yelled he went to run at Rick but then changed his mind and sprinted out of the door.

Rick gave an angry and harassed sigh. "I got him." Rick gave chase and the remaining men were placed on their knees. Daryl had his crossbow aimed at Oscar whilst Clint took Axel. Tony just stood looking at both men.

Rick chased Andrew down a corridor and out into a small yard area. Sunlight burnt Rick's eyes as he squinted Rick could make out Andrew running back towards the door as walkers made their way towards him. Rick closed the barred door and just stared at the man. "Come on man let me in!" Andrew pleaded.

Rick just coldly stared at the begging man. "You betta run." Rick spat he turned around and shut the door. The man's desperate screams caught Rick's ears and for a second he felt a twinge of guilt.

By the time Rick returned to the room both Axel and Oscar were stood beside Tony. Daryl and Clint still had their weapons raised both of them didn't trust the remaining men. "I'm taking them to the cell block." Tony went to walk forward.

Rick pulled out a gun and placed it at Axel's head. "They don't deserve it." Rick had just about had enough. It would be easier to kill them both that way he wouldn't have to deal with them.

Axel's eyes grew wide in panic. "No please I'm not a bad man...I like my pharmaceuticals but that's it."

Rick clenched his jaw and Tony placed his hand on Rick's gun hand. "We promised them a safe place and I'm not about to let you make a man beg for his life." Tony remembered back to the time he was taken hostage and how he felt in that moment. "It's not humane. So unless you're going to place a bullet in me I suggest we stop this madness."

Rick turned to face Tony his gun still gripped tightly in his hand. He knew Tony was right too many people had died today. "Let's go." Rick nodded to the men and they left the room.

* * *

Bruce sat in Hershel's cell waiting for the man to wake up. Carol entered with a small bowl of food. "You need to eat." Carol handed Bruce the bowl and he gave her a smile. "So will you be working on getting home?" Carol asked softly.

Bruce ate a little food and watched Carol's small delicate features. "We'll probably need to scavenge some equipment but we can make a start." Hershel gave a large gasp and Bruce bent over to check the old man. "I'm not even sure I'll go back." Bruce looked at Carol she looked shocked.

"What? Why not?" Carol played with her fingers nervously.

Bruce sat back down. "Where ever I live I'll always be running and hiding at least this place has you and Sophia."

Carol walked slowly towards Bruce; she bent down and placed her hands on his lap. "We'd come with you." Carol said softly. "We'd be safe."

Bruce shook his head. "You'd be hunted. You'd be in more danger. People would attack you to get to me."

Carol moved her hand to play with Bruce's thick greying hair. "We have the Hulk. You're both good men." Carol moved her body up and kissed Bruce deeply. Bruce moved his hands to her face and gently cupped her cheeks.

A throat clear from Tony broke the kiss and when the couple looked up the whole group were stood in the doorway both Carol and Bruce blushed. "So." Tony grinned. "How's the patient."

Bruce stood up and allowed Beth and Maggie access to their father's side. "He's doing well."

Rick entered the room and looked down at the elderly man. Hershel's eyes flicked open and joy filled the cell. "Daddy!" Both Maggie and Beth sang out in delight.

Hershel gave a weak smile; he looked at Rick and held his hand out. Rick took it and Hershel pulled him tight to his body in a gesture of thanks. Rick gave a smile of relief. Lori slipped out of the cell Tony noticed how isolated and sad she looked. He felt bad for the woman he knew better than most everyone makes mistakes and it was madness to punish her for something she couldn't change. Rick pushed Maggie and Beth towards their father and smiled at the sweet family reunion.

Tony moved close to Rick's ear. "Can I have a word?" Tony whispered.

The men walked out of the cell. "What's wrong?" Rick asked rubbing his hand over his face. It had been a long day and he didn't want anymore problems added to his plate.

"It's about Lori." Tony placed his hands in his pockets. "If you still love her don't push her away because if you were to ever lose her every angry word, every look it will all haunt you in your dreams." Tony removed one hand from his pocket and placed it on Rick's shoulder. Rick gave Tony a light nod and walked outside to find his wife.

* * *

Nine months, twelve days, thirty two hours and ten seconds. That's how long Pepper had been separated from Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D had roughly pin pointed the group and they were now trying to make contact with them. Thor was ready for battle as soon as they found the group he wanted to tear across the dimensions and bring his friends back but Fury had demanded that he waited until they made contact with the group. Pepper had been taking it in turns with Steve and Thor using the radio to try and find them but other than one time there had been no luck in reaching anyone.

Pepper walked into Tony's lab where Thor and Steve sat around a small two way radio. "Any luck?" Pepper asked hopefully.

Steve shook his head and Thor folded his arms across his broad chest. "I say we just go and fetch them. No one is a match for me." Thor boomed.

Steve frowned. "No. We don't know what's on the other side." Steve replied sternly.

Pepper walked over to the radio and picked up the receiver. "Hello can anyone hear me? Tony it's Pepper."

Pepper sighed and was almost ready to give up when a soft southern accent came across the airwaves. "Hello. Who is this?"

The three people exchanged looks of pure happiness. "Hello this is Pepper Potts. I'm looking for Tony Stark."

There was a crackle and the voice answered. "I'm sorry Miss Potts but he's not here. Now if you tell me where you are my men and I can come and fetch you and..." A loud noise could be heard over the radio, Pepper thought it sounded like a loud engine and the line went dead.

"Hello! Hello!" Pepper kept desperately trying to make contact but it was useless the man had gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any rights to the Walking Dead of the Avengers.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to TwilightEclps, UniCryin, MidnightMoon101, thaliasama, The Last Fabulous Killjoy and Straight Edghe. I love hearing from my readers.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

A helicopter tumbled from the sky leaving a dark smoky cloud behind it. Andrea, Michonne and Natasha watched it freewheel through the sky. Each of them exchanged glances with each other as a large explosion was heard. Natasha started walking across a field towards the crash site. She had been traveling with her companions for months now, they had survived winter together and become close but Natasha couldn't help but notice how little Michonne would talk. Andrea on the other hand did nothing but talk. Natasha had explained to Andrea and Michonne all about the Avengers and a small amount about her work with S.H.I.E.L.D but she had kept all the information about her past to herself. She trusted the women but she didn't trust them enough to reveal everything about herself.

The trio moved through the woods Michonne's pets were dragged closely behind them. At first both Natasha and Andrea had been uncomfortable with the neutered walkers but they had saved their lives on more than one occasion. Natasha turned her head back to check on the other women; Andrea had become sick through exhaustion and even though neither of them said anything both Michonne and Natasha were worried about their friend. It didn't take long before the women came to a clearing where the helicopter wreckage sat.

Michonne tied her pets to a tree and dipped low behind a bush. Natasha looked at Michonne and Andrea. "I'll go check it out." She whispered. "Stay here." Natasha moved forward slowly she didn't make a single sound. The first sight that greeted Natasha wasn't a pleasant one; a man dressed in an army uniform was spilt in two his insides were spread on the wood floor. The sight would have upset some people but Natasha just moved forward to look inside the fallen helicopter. Natasha could see the pilot inside he was still strapped firmly in place. Natasha leant forward to check for a pulse but the sound of a vehicle approaching made Natasha hastily return to the other women. All three of them crouched down low behind a large bush.

Andrea looked at Natasha. "Anything. Are they alive?" She asked hopefully. Natasha shook her head her flame red hair shone in the sunlight.

A jeep approached and a small group of men jumped out. The first man out was tall, well dressed and Natasha thought he was somewhat handsome. He looked around and the other men took their places each of them on the lookout for signs of danger. Michonne's walkers pulled forward on their chains trying to break away from the tree that held them. The well dressed man spoke. "Check it out. After we're done here I want a man with a radio back in that spot. I want that group we made contact with on the walkie found."

The women watched the men pull a body from the wreckage. Andrea looked at her friends. "They're saving them." She said happily. "We should revel ourselves."

Natasha and Michonne both looked at each other each one of the women knew that they couldn't blindly trust strangers. A growl was heard and two walkers trundled towards the group of men. The man with a bat smashed their skulls in violently with his bat, Michonne's walkers pulled on their chains again. Michonne looked nervously towards her pets.

Natasha's eyes were firmly on the well dressed man who had now pulled out a knife. He stood looking down at the floor with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. He raised his knife and plunged it into the dead man. Andrea covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick Michonne rubbed her friends back softly. Another walker came from behind the women Michonne went to draw her sword but Natasha stopped her and pointed to the men. The walker stumbled past the women and pulled its body towards the group of men, it met its demise at the end of an arrow and a pang of sadness hit Natasha as she thought about Clint. She'd never openly admit it but she missed him.

"Let's move out." The well dressed called out. Michonne's pets pulled on their chains again making enough noise to draw attention in their direction. The well dressed man looked around and reached for his gun. Michonne jumped up without even thinking about it and decapitated the pair of walkers. Michonne knelt back down with Natasha and Andrea carefully watching the group of men. The well dressed man pulled his hand away from his gun and looked at his men. "Okay let's get back." He called.

Natasha heard it first and then so did Michonne. A twig snapped behind them, Andrea was unaware until Michonne pulled her sword up ready to attack. "Uh, uh, uh." A raspy voice sounded. "Mines a lot bigger than yours. Now drop your weapons." Natasha placed her hands in the air knowing she didn't need weapons to take a person down. "That's it now turn around. A nice little spin." Natasha made eye contact with Michonne letting her know she was about to strike. Natasha jumped up spinning around at high speed she grabbed the man's gun hand and kicked him to his knees whilst twisting his wrist. The man's face twisted in discomfort he was about to strike with his bayonet when Andrea turned. "Holy shit Blondie." Andrea looked at the man and then at Natasha who still had hold of the man's wrist. Andrea nodded and Natasha reluctantly let go, she noticed a walker coming at them. "Damn you look good!" The man sounded impressed and nodded whilst sticking his sword under the walkers chin and piercing its brain. The man shook off the walker and stood up with a smile on his face. "How's about a big hug for your old pal Merle?" Andrea passed out and both Natasha and Michonne rushed to help their friend.

"Merle. Come on we're moving out." A voice called from behind the girls.

Merle stood up his gun placed firmly on Natasha. "Governor we got three women here." Merle bent down and picked up Andrea. "C'mon Red it's your lucky day."

Natasha looked at Michonne both wore the same look of mistrust. Natasha nodded forward and both women followed behind Merle. They reached the well dressed gentleman and he gave them a warm smile. "Ladies I'm afraid I need to blindfold you both." The man took out three long strips of fabric. "For the safety of my group."

Natasha looked at the man. The fact that they were outnumbered didn't bother Natasha she could have taken them all down but then she'd have to leave Andrea and that was something she wasn't willing to do. "We understand." She allowed the man to fix the blindfold around her eyes and then lead her to the jeep. She knew she couldn't trust these men but she knew Andrea needed help and it wouldn't hurt to find out more about the men, they may know something about Clint and the group.

With blindfolds attached the journey began. Natasha heard a few things on the journey, Andrea called out for both her and Michonne and the man in front was having a discussion with someone on a radio. "Yes Tim was right." The man's southern voice bounced around the car. "Someone was trying to make contact we got a name." A rustle of paper could be heard and Natasha strained her ears to listen to the conversation. "Pepper Potts." Natasha's mind raced if Pepper was contacting people here that meant they'd been found. Natasha needed to get all the information she could from this man. The radio cracked and the man in the jeep spoke again. "I know it sounds like someone's having a joke but I want that spot manned with a radio you hear. Now we'll be approaching the gates in five minutes." Natasha felt hopeful. The group had been found.

* * *

When the blindfolds had been removed the women were all in a small infirmary a doctor had started to look over Andrea who was now awake, whilst two men stood guard at the door. Natasha had noticed a few things about the room they were in. The first was the electric light the second was the men standing guard. It was clear that they were guarding the girls every time either Michonne or Natasha moved the men would move their bodies slightly but it was almost as if they were trying to make out they were just keeping an eye on the women rather than keeping them confined to the small room.

Merle walked into the room he never took his eyes off Natasha. "Go check on your other patient Doc." Merle instructed. Merle grabbed a chair and turned it so he straddled the chair. He let his arms sit on the top of the back of the chair. He stopped looking at Natasha and looked at Andrea. "Bet you were thought I wasn't real. Praying I wasn't." Merle gave a small husky laugh and then his face dropped into a serious expression. "You seen my brother?" He asked sadly.

Andrea shook her head. "Not for a long time." She replied honestly.

Merle gritted his jaw. He looked like he was trying to fight his emotions Natasha knew the look he wore well. It was the look of loss and guilt all rolled into one. It was a haunted look that Natasha could relate too. "That makes two of us." Merle snorted.

Andrea looked at Merle. "He went back to look for you. Him and Rick but you were already gone."

Merle gave a husky chuckle and pulled his wrist guard off revealing a grotesque stumped wrist. "Well not all of me." Merle looked at Andrea with a look of pure anger and hatred. "Rick? The prick who left me cuffed to the roof?"

Andrea nodded. "Rick did his best and Daryl saw that."

Merle smiled his eye looked like they were threading to well up with tears but then Natasha knew anybody was capable of creating crocodile tears. "Always was the sweet one my baby brother."

Natasha expected Andrea to stop the conversation there but she kept going. "He was going to try and find you but things happened. People died. Lots of people Jackie, Dale." Andrea rolled her eyes to stop tears from falling. "Amy."

Merle gave a small light snort. "Your sister." Andrea nodded. "Sorry she was a good kid."

Andrea swallowed hard. "Thank you. Sophia went missing for a while but Natasha's group found her." Andrea nodded towards Natasha.

Natasha and Michonne shot Andrea a look of annoyance the blonde was spilling all their secrets to a stranger. Merle stood up and walked over to Natasha. "So Red what's your story?" Merle looked over the woman with interest.

Natasha gave a shrug and a pout. "I have no story. I got separated from the group and ended up here." Natasha tilted her head and looked at Merle; she looked the perfect picture of innocence.

Andrea shuffled on the bed. "What do you want from us?" She asked quickly.

Merle walked back towards Andrea but both he and Natasha never once broke eye contact. "What do I want?" Merle huffed. He now shifted his attention to Michonne. He started to walk towards her with a slight menace in his step. "There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins. She wants to know what I want from her. I plucked you and your mute here out of the dirt, Blondie, saved your asses. How about a thank you?"

It was clear to see Merle was almost trying to intimidate Michonne. He didn't trust the woman and she didn't trust him. Merle was undecided by Natasha and Andrea wasn't much of a threat at all but Michonne was something different he didn't know what yet. "You had a gun on us." Michonne hissed.

Merle stood back from the woman and smiled. "Oh she talks!" Merle exclaimed turning around looking at the men by the door. "Oh, who ain't had a gun on them in the past year, huh? Show of hands y'all? Anybody?" Merle raised his stub. "Shupert? Rolley? Y'all had a gun on y'all. Hell, I think I would piss my pants if some stranger came walking up with his mitts in his pockets. That'd be the son of a bitch you would really want to be scared of."

"Thank you." Andrea spoke quickly.

Natasha raised her head as the well dressed man entered the room. Merle walked over to him and the man whispered to him, Merle nodded a few times and then the man's attention was firmly on the women.

"Ladies how are you?" The man asked politely. Natasha didn't trust him there was something off about him but she needed more information on Pepper.

"Fine if we weren't being held captive." Andrea snapped.

The man looked almost hurt by the accusation. "You're free to go at anytime I'm not keeping you here."

Natasha looked stepped forward. "What about the men on the door?" She nodded at the two men leant against the doorframe.

The man frowned. "I don't know anything about you three. You may be a danger to our people."

Natasha tilted her head up slightly and looked at the man. "What about ramming you knife into that man's head at the crash site?" Natasha enquired keeping her tone light and low.

The man shook his head. "He'd turned I was putting him out of his misery."

Michonne jumped forward. "He wasn't bit!" She yelled. Natasha looked at Michonne between her hot head and Andrea mouth she wasn't going to get any information. Natasha knew she had to find the weak link in this man's team and manipulate them.

Merle and the man exchanged looks with one another. "We all turn." The man replied. "No matter how we die." Andrea and Michonne looked shocked by the news but Natasha didn't. Natasha knew that what ever the others carried she couldn't possibly be a carrier as she was from a different world. The man squinted at Natasha and then looked back to the other women. "It isn't nice or pretty but there it is."

Michonne stepped forward. "We want our weapons." She said forcefully.

"And you will but on your way out." The man nodded.

Natasha nodded at the door. "So we can leave?" Natasha had a niggling feeling she highly doubted this man would let them leave.

The man nodded. "I told you you're not prisoners. You're guest." The man walked down a small hallway and the girls followed. He pushed open a pair of large double doors. "Welcome to Woodbury."

The small town looked deserted, small fires burnt lowly everywhere and they were led to a large wall with a gate that was securely closed. There was a group of men stood on patrol. Merle climbed up the ladder and stood beside one of the men on watch. Michonne and Andrea watched him but Natasha followed him. Merle looked at the red head standing next to him. "May I?" Merle asked taking a gun off one of the men. "Aim the spot light." He instructed." Merle took down the walker with a quick bullet to the head. "He's brought his friends." Merle said gleefully. He easily took out the other two walkers and smiled at Natasha.

Natasha smiled back. She watched Andrea talk to the man below them; she was almost flirting with him. "So what's the deal with him?" Natasha asked.

Merle looked down. "The Governor." Merle gave a shrug. "He's a good man. He saved me when he didn't have to. So that makes him okay in my book." Merle climbed down the ladder and waited for Natasha to reach his side before he walked back to the rest of the group. "So Red. You got a man?" Merle gave Natasha a flirty grin. Natasha just raised an eyebrow, smiled and walked over to her companions.

The Governor looked at the three women. "You should stay the night. Get back on your feet and then if you want to leave tomorrow you're more than welcome to." The Governor waved his hand forward and started to walk. Natasha was sure that the only way they'd get to leave was if they were dead.

* * *

When Natasha woke in the morning Michonne was already awake. Natasha highly doubted the woman had slept the night. "You okay?" Natasha asked she looked over at Andrea who was still sleeping soundly.

"I don't trust him." Michonne replied.

Natasha picked up the clean set of clothes. "Neither do I but I need to find out some things before I go."

Michonne looked at Natasha. "It's about that radio contact he mentioned in the car isn't it?" Michonne looked out of the window people had started gathering on the streets below.

Natasha wasn't surprised that Michonne had picked up on why she needed to stay in Woodbury, she was a smart woman. "Yes. I understand if you want to go..."

"He's not going to let us leave. We'll do this together." Michonne replied. Natasha gave her a grateful nod and a small knock on the door was heard.

Michonne opened the door and a petite dark haired woman stood. "Hi I'm Rowan. The Governor sent me to show you around."

* * *

Merle stood in a small lab with Milton. Merle hated Milton with a passion he always looked down on Merle but he was one of the Governor's favourites so he had to play nice. The lab was neat and tidy test tubes sat on a table with samples in them and walker body parts were lying on different tables with wires hanging out of them. Merle found it sick using these creatures for experiments but then if it was what the Governor wanted to do he wasn't going to argue.

Merle placed a cigarette between his lips and Milton scowled. "This is a no smoking area!" Milton scolded.

Merle shrugged whilst pushing equipment out of the way to find a way to light his cigarette. Milton was about to say something when the Governor walked in. "How's my research going."

Milton gave a huff. "Well the dogs eating it as we speak."

The comment made Merle see red and he rushed at the man. "What did you call me?" Merle yelled.

The Governor looked at Merle. "Enough. What are you going to do next steal his lunch money?" The Governor shook his head. "Maybe I was wrong about you Merle."

Merle looked at the floor like a child being disciplined, he'd seen what the Governor was capable of and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. "Sorry Governor." Merle replied quietly.

"Good." The Governor looked at Milton. "And what have I told you? If you poke the bear you're bound to get mauled."

"But he was trying to smoke!" Milton whined.

"I don't care. Now what about the women?" The Governor asked Merle.

"Her name's Andrea. She was with the group my brother was with." Merle looked away from the Governor and looked at the floor.

The Governor moved slowly towards Merle. "Your brother Daryl?" Merle nodded. "Find out everything you can about them." Merle nodded and left the room. "Now what do we know about these." The Governor pointed to a head lying on a table with wires poking out of it. The creatures eyes were still rolling around in it head.

Milton looked at the head with glee. "It's amazing really. Take away it's way to attack and eat and it eventually loses the will to do either."

The Governor looked at the beastly head. "Then why keep it?" He was intrigued by these strange women.

"Ah!" That's the brilliant part." Camouflage." Milton added proudly he was like a well trained dog waiting for a treat from his master.

"Genius, walk with biters and they assume you're one of them." The Governor was impressed. He turned his attention to a small model of Woodbury. He bent down and started to fix the model.

Milton fidgeted nervously in the background. "Not that I want to question you."

The Governor gave a small laugh. "Yes you do. That's why I keep you round. Well that and your tea." Milton moved over towards a tea pot and poured a cup for his Governor.

"I don't think Merle is the best one to talk to these women. I know you say every tool kit needs a hammer but do you really think this tool is the right one for the job?" Milton asked cautiously. He had seen the women around town and wanted to get to know them better.

* * *

The three women had been shown around the town of Woodbury and Natasha felt slightly on edge, she was reminded of that old saying if something looks too good to be true then it probably is. Michonne had raised the fact that she didn't like the place every five minutes whilst Andrea wore rose tinted glasses.

Now the women were settled down in the Governor's house eating and having tea like it was the most normal thing in the world. Natasha waited for the Governor and Milton to eat before she ate. She didn't trust the men. "So do you think they remember?" Milton looked at the women. "I call them they because people don't like referring to them as he or she."

Andrea placed a napkin on her lap. "I used to but then I shot it."

Milton pushed up his glasses and looked nervously at his plate. "Sorry." He looked at Michonne. "Who were the ones with you?"

Michonne just stared at the man not answering. Natasha looked from the Governor and then to Milton. "Do you think there's a cure?" She asked.

Both men looked at her and Milton grinned. "Oh. Well I'd like to think I could fashion one."

Natasha gave Milton a small seductive smile. "Well that would make you very smart indeed. I appreciate a gifted man." Milton blushed and the Governor smiled. Natasha knew then she'd found her weak link.

There was a knock at the door and a man stood in the doorway. The Governor rose from his seat. "Excuse me ladies I have a job that needs doing." The Governor nodded politely and left.

* * *

Merle lay on his stomach in the grass listening to the army men chatter away to one another. Merle gave a little sigh, this part of the job never got easier. He'd been with the Governor for months now and every kill, every murder still haunted him in his dreams. Merle found himself thinking about the redhead Natasha. There was something about her something about the look in her eyes that Merle felt he could relate to. Merle was pulled from his thoughts by a single gunshot; he got to his knees and started to shoot. He watched the body's drop to the floor until only the Governor stood standing alone surrounded by weapons and vehicles.

As Merle and the group approached the Governor, their leader started smashing a man's skull in with the butt of a gun. "Never waste a bullet." The man said clearly. "Remember that son." A surviving soldier ran from behind a large truck and the Governor shot the man. He then pulled his knife from his sheath and handed it to the young man. "Take him out son."

The man took the knife. "Yes sir." The boy walked towards the dying man.

It didn't take long for all the weapons and supplies to get collected. Merle climbed into one of the heavily armed trucks. "You okay to drive by yourself?" The Governor asked Merle. "I mean that outburst this morning."

Merle nodded. "Was just that." Merle replied quickly. The Governor nodded and Merle was left alone.

The convoy pulled off and a buzzing from the radio in truck caught Merle's attention. "Hello Tony, Bruce. Anyone?" Peppers voice came clearly across the airwaves. "Please answer. Natasha, Clint. Please answer...please."

Merle squinted at the name Natasha. He decided it was about time he learnt a little more about Blondie's little friend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to gypsykl79, MidnightMoon101, UniCryin, sumwhriblong, teach457, Straight Edghe, everfaraway, Grim1989, The Last Fabulous Killjoy and the guests that reviewed.**

**I'm really nervous about this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

It was early morning in the prison Rick, Daryl, T-Dogg, Clint and Carol had started to move the vehicles into the yard. Daryl looked around something felt different, it was quiet a little too quiet. Then it hit Daryl he hadn't seen Tony since dinner last night. "Hey." Daryl looked around. "Where's the mouth?"

Rick looked around and then looked back a Daryl giving him a light shrug. "Don't know I haven't seen him at all this morning. Anyone else seen him?" Rick was slightly concerned it was unlike Tony not to be around especially since his favourite sport was Daryl baiting.

T-Dogg threw a bunch of keys to Rick. "Yeah, he came out here real early got that suit of his and then started striping the bus clean." T-Dogg pointed to the turned over bus. "Mumbled something about weapons and legs."

Daryl moved back towards the mesh gate to retrieve his bike. "Well at least he ain't botherin' us."

"Hey guys." T-Dogg got the groups attention as Axel and Oscar approached them.

Rick gave a small snarl and marched forward. "What did I tell you?" He snapped.

Axel stepped forward his arms were tightly wrapped around himself. "Please we can't stay in there not with all them bodies." Axel looked twitchy and nervous. "They were our friends all we're asking is to either join your group or leave."

Rick looked over his shoulder at Daryl who shook his head. Rick looked back at the men. "No you can't join us but you're more than welcome to leave." Rick replied sternly.

Oscar joined Axel's side. "Look we ain't bad men and those men in there were our friends they protected us from men like Tomas and Andrew. Now I ain't saying we didn't deserve to be in there but we're not evil."

Rick shook his head firmly. "No. No negotiations that's final."

T-Dogg looked at Rick. "Come on man you can't be serious it's a death sentence putting them out there."

Rick looked around his group and nodded towards one of the cars, he walked towards the vehicle and the rest followed leaving Oscar and Axel waiting for the final outcome.

Rick stood with his hands on his hips. "So what do you all think?"

Clint shrugged. "We could give them supplies send them on their way." Clint didn't want men he didn't know or trust around his team. As far as Clint was concerned the men would need to prove themselves trustworthy.

"I know men like this." Daryl spoke. "Their degenerates but they ain't psychopaths. Hell I could have easily have been in there instead of out here with you guys."

T-Dogg gave a sigh of relief. "So you're with me."

Daryl snorted. "Hell no! Let them take their chances on the road like we did!"

Clint ran his hands through his hair. His usually neat hair was becoming slightly shaggy. "We should let everyone have a say." Clint shrugged. "It's only fair." Clint started to think about having to cope with Tony moaning about not getting a say in the decision and how upset Bruce would be.

Rick sighed he was done debating with everyone. "Glenn lock them up and give them enough food for a week on the road."

T-Dogg grabbed Ricks arm. "You're sending them to their death." The man was trying to get through to Rick the severity of the decision he was about to make.

Rick gave the man a hard stare. "Whose blood would you rather on your hands theirs or Maggie's...Glenn's?" Rick questioned.

"I'd rather no ones." T-Dogg replied honestly as he walked away.

* * *

Bruce was setting up a bed in the infirmary today was the day that Lori was having her C section. "Hey Bruce." Tony's voice made him jump a little.

Bruce turned to look at Tony, he looked a mess. His arc reactor shone through a white vest top that was covered in oil. His face and arms were smeared in dirt and his pants had a large hole in the knees. "Huh? Tony I'm not sure I want to know but what have you been up too?"

Tony smiled his large smile that made his eyes shine. "Working. I have a surprise for Hershel. Look." Tony smiled proudly as he held up a metal leg.

Bruce looked confused. "You're giving him the leg from your suit? Don't you think that's a bit...mean?"

Tony gave an impatient huff. "Dear god Bruce spending time with these people is bringing down your IQ. I've taken the leg from my suit and with my genius I have created him a whole new leg. It means I'm going to have to lose the suit until I build a new one but needs must." Tony couldn't help but feel that he could have done more that day. He wanted to make things right. "Also I've taken the weapons Rick found and I've started building weapons."

Bruce walked towards his dirty friend. "Well shall we give Hershel his new leg? I need to get Lori anyway its baby day today."

Tony placed the leg over his shoulder and started to walk down the corridor. "Their calling the kid Tony don't you know."

Bruce chuckled. "Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah I bribe Carl with first pick of any new weapons to get the baby named after me." As the pair entered the cell block they spotted Carl and Sophia sitting on the metal steps. Carl stood up and watched the men enter Hershel's cell. Both he and Sophia exchanged glances and jogged after them.

Lori was standing talking to Beth who was sat on a small wooden chair in her father's cell she looked at Tony. "What's that?" She asked looking at the leg.

Tony pulled the leg off his shoulder and pointed at Hershel. "It's for you…sort of a bionic leg. I spent the whole morning making it but you're worth it." Tony knelt down next to Hershel's bed and the old man pulled himself into a sitting position. Tony pulled Hershel's pant leg up to reveal a bandaged nub; he slipped the leg on to the nub and smiled. Tony had spent hours working on the leg for Hershel he finally felt he was making a difference to the group. "Now that is Stark industry technology you have so I'm just letting you know I own you now." Tony gave Hershel a playful wink and helped the man to his feet. Hershel's new leg made a deep machine like whirring sound and Tony frowned. "I need too work on that."

Beth and Lori both wore matching smiles and Beth hugged Tony. "Thank you!" She squealed.

Bruce lightly touched Lori's arm. "Are you ready?"

Lori held her bump and sighed. She wanted Rick to be with her when the baby was delivered. "Can we wait for Rick?"

Bruce ran his hands across the back of his head. "Uh...sure but I don't want to leave it too long. I'll wait for you both in the infirmary." Bruce gave a small polite nod and left the group.

The rest of the group started to walk Hershel towards the exit whilst Bruce made his way back down the corridor and back into the infirmary. He sat down at a small work bench where some test tubes sat. Bruce picked up a needle and started to draw blood from his arm; he then placed the blood into a test tube and placed the test tube in a test tube holder. As Bruce turned to get a microscope he noticed a shadowy figure pass past the door. Bruce slowly stood up and silently walked towards the door as he poked his head out of the door he noticed three walkers stumbling down the small corridor. "Shit." Bruce whispered. He jogged back into the infirmary and grabbed a small bag he placed a few medical supplies into the bag and snuck out of the infirmary to warn the others.

* * *

The prison yard was alive with cheers and yells for Hershel. It had taken the man a while to adapt to his new leg and he had to lean on a pair of old crutches a couple of times but he was getting the hang of his new limb. Rick looked over at Lori he gave her a warm look and Lori gave a small smile, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor. Tony nudged her lightly. "Go tell him you want him with you today."

Lori rubbed her bump. "Do you think he will?" She asked nervously.

Tony smiled and turned to face Lori the smile dropped from his face and he pulled Lori behind him. A herd of zombies were making their way towards them.

The group in the yard pulled out their weapons and started firing. "Lori!" Rick could be heard yelling to his wife. "Get out of there!"

Beth grabbed Sophia and started pulling her up a small flight of stairs. Hershel limped up behind them the three of them looked themselves in a small caged area watching the horror unfold around them.

T-Dogg and Clint reached the yard first, Carol was close behind. "The gates open!" T-Dogg yelled rushing forward to close the gate.

A zombie grabbed him but Clint was quicker than the beast. He pulled back an arrow. "Sorry but T-Dogg steak is off the menu." He quipped whilst releasing the arrow. "But I do have a tasty arrow for you." The arrow cracked the zombie's skull and it fell to the floor.

T-Dogg pulled the gate shut stopping the flood of zombies. Tony was by Carol's side the woman had started to panic slightly and it was showing in her aim. "Remember breath and squeeze gently." Tony said calmly whilst taking down one zombie after another. Carol nodded and took a deep breath having Tony beside her made Carol feel calmer.

Rick was rushing trying to get to his family his fear was making his body work against him. He fumbled with the keys dropping them twice. "Come on come on!" He cried desperately to himself trying to pinpoint Lori and Carl in the madness.

Lori, Carl and Maggie had been cornered by walkers when Bruce opened the door behind Maggie. "Come on!" He yelled.

Maggie grabbed Carl's arm. "Lori this way!" Maggie yelled. Lori ran into the prison slamming the door firmly behind her.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn joined the fray taking down any walker that got in their way. The riot seemed to be never ending but final the last walker fell. The prison yard was littered in bodies and Rick looked around for his family. "Where's Lori?" He asked Beth who was still standing safely in the cage.

"She went inside with Maggie and Carl." Beth slowly opened the gate and Sophia bolted down the stairs throwing herself at her mother.

T-Dogg patted Clint on the back. "Thanks man. For a moment back there I thought I was done for." Clint just gave the man a crocked smile he knew if the tables were turned T-Dogg would have done the same for him.

It was Tony's turn to panic. "Where's Bruce?" Tony knew Bruce was immune but he didn't want to find out if he was capable of withstanding an attack from a herd of zombies. Tony hadn't seen or heard the Hulk which in Tony's eyes meant Bruce was hiding somewhere or he didn't get a chance to go through the change. "Who did this?" Tony growled angrily.

Axel and Oscar had just joined the group; they stood in the entrance of the prison yard. "I have a rough idea." Rick replied storming towards them.

Oscar threw his hands up in defence. "We didn't do anything!" Before anything else could be said sirens sounded.

"Rick!" Glenn called as walkers headed towards the fence it was like someone had just rung the dinner bell.

Clint pulled one of his specialty arrows from his quiver and aimed it at one of the speakers. It hit with deadly accuracy and sent an electrical pulse to the other speakers silencing them all quickly. Tony walked towards Oscar. "How did someone set them off?" Tony was starting to lose his patience with the games that were being played at their expense.

"There's a back up generator." The man replied.

Tony turned to Rick. "Someone wants your attention and I know where their waiting in that room." Tony had quickly guessed that the trouble maker would be hiding in the room waiting for Rick to try and turn off the alarms and then he would strike. One thing the mystery person didn't count on was Clint and his S.H.I.E.L.D arrows.

Rick picked up an axe. "Well they have my attention. Daryl, Clint with me." Rick pointed to Oscar. "You lead that way. Ton..."

"I'm going inside to find Bruce." Tony answered quickly.

"I'll come too." Carol offered.

"No you and T stay here." Glenn said whilst handing Tony a metal pole. "In case the group need you Tony and I can do it."

"What about me?" Axel enquired.

Tony's eyes flicked from Glenn to Axel. "You can come with us twitchy. You know the way." Tony opened the door that Maggie and the others had disappeared through and entered the darkness.

* * *

Bruce had his bag of medical supplies placed securely over his shoulder. The plan was to try and get back to their cell block but it was proving harder than it sounded. They'd got cut off by zombies and had to try and find another way. Lori let out a large groan and placed her palms against the brick wall. "Are you okay? Did you get bit?" Maggie asked nervously.

Lori let out another groan and shook her head. "No the baby's coming." She groaned in pain as Bruce rubbed her back.

Groans echoed down the corridor and Bruce saw a small pack of zombies rounding the corner. He calmly shrugged his bag off his shoulder. "Take this." He said handing the bag to Maggie. Bruce then scooped up Lori in his arms and started to carry her.

Carl started to panic. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine." Bruce said confidently. "Let's move."

The small group hurried down the corridor only to be cut off again. Lori's body trembled in Bruce's arms and he took a deep breath. Maggie opened a door. "In here." She hissed.

Bruce carried Lori in and placed her gently on the floor as Carl slammed the door shut. "Mom! Mom." Carl whimpered.

Lori groaned in pain. "I'm fine baby." Lori grabbed Bruce's wrist. "Bruce if it comes down to a choice."

"Hush now." Bruce replied softly. "Everything will be okay." Bruce knew that this was a lie a caesarean was dangerous enough with all the right equipment and the odds weren't good doing it in a dirty boiler room with only a few medical supplies. "Maggie pass my bag please." Bruce rolled his sleeves up and pulled out a needle. "Now Lori this is going to sting okay." Bruce injected Lori and waited for a moment he knew he needed to work fast. Maggie handed Bruce a scalpel and made the first cut he didn't have time to wait for her to become completely numb but it was the best of a bad situation. Lori cried out in pain and Carl held her hand.

* * *

Rick, Clint, Daryl and Oscar ran through the maze of a prison walkers closed in on them as the made their way to the generator room. As they entered the room walkers slammed heavily against it. "Hold the door!" Rick called out to Daryl and Clint. Daryl held the door as the creatures banged heavily against it.

Clint got his bow ready. "Let it go." He shouted. Daryl jumped back from the door and Clint skilfully took out two walkers in one blow. Movement in the room caught Clint's eye and he pulled another arrow from his quiver, he did a tidy spin on his feet and released the arrow.

The arrow hit Andrew right through the wrist causing the man to crumple to the floor in pain. "Oscar help me!" Andrew called out. "We can take back the prison." Both Daryl and Clint were ready to take Oscar out if he made one wrong move. Rick pulled out his gun and walked over to Andrew he placed the gun to the man's temple and shot him he'd had enough of taking a soft approach to people. Rick would do what he had too to protect his family.

Rick holstered his gun and picked up his axe. "Let's find the others."

The men left the room moving swiftly through the prison it wasn't long before Rick saw an orb of light heading towards him; it was Tony and the others. Tony's arc reactor was acting as a torch shining through his thin vest top. "Anything?" Rick asked.

Tony shook his head the light from his chest lit up every crease in his worried face. "Perhaps they're outside." Tony replied hopefully. He started to walk back towards the exit his chest leading the way. Daryl could see the worry in Tony's eyes as he passed him.

The journey back out of the prison was a silent one. Rick was petrified for his family and Tony was now convinced Bruce was dead. As the group reached the yard the daylight stung their eyes. Rick squinted and looked around.

"Did they come through here?" Rick asked Beth.

"No. No one." She replied.

Rick rubbed his face. "Right. We go back in. Glenn, T..." A cry of a baby made Rick stop he turned around as joy and hope spread across his face.

Maggie slowly walked into the yard cradling a small baby and Carl traipsed after her, his face was pale. Rick's heart sank when Lori didn't appear. Rick looked at his son who was glued to the spot then he looked at Maggie. Just as Rick was about to break down he heard footprints behind him. He didn't want to turn around. What if it wasn't Lori? He'd been cruel to her over the last few months and he wished he could take it all back.

As Rick slowly turned he saw Bruce holding Lori in his arms. Lori's eyes fluttered open and she gave Rick a small weak smile. Rick breathed a sigh of relief and gave a small laugh he ran to his wife and kissed her on the head and cheek. "I'm sorry." Rick whispered as tears ran down his cheek.

"She's not out of the woods yet." Bruce stated. "We need antibiotics in case she gets an infection."

Rick stood up and wiped his face smearing dirt with tears. "We'll do a run." Rick said tearfully. Rick gave Bruce a soft hug trying not to squash Lori in the process; he knew that if it wasn't for Tony's group today they would have suffered losses in their group.

* * *

When the Governor had returned with the vehicles and weapons from the National Guard he'd spun the inhabitants of Woodbury a story and both Natasha and Michonne knew that's exactly what it was. Michonne had gone to examine the vehicles that had been brought back whilst Natasha started to shadow Milton trying to find out why the Governor favoured him.

Natasha followed Milton towards a small building she watched him enter it and she took cover behind a large overgrown bush. A few moments later Natasha heard more footsteps approaching. "I told you Merle." Natasha heard the Governor's voice. "Until you get me concrete evidence of your brother's whereabouts I will not risk you."

"But he's my brother." Merle protested.

"Enough Merle don't push me!" The Governor snapped. Natasha heard the door open and the men walked in.

Natasha waited for what felt like hours before the men came out she waited for the sound of chatter and footsteps to vanish before she got to her feet. Natasha set about picking the lock on the door and entered the room.

The room was eerie and dark. Soft moans came from a metal gurney that had a sheet over it. Natasha moved cautiously towards the gurney and slowly pulled back the large white sheet. She let out a tiny scream as she jumped back a zombie had been strapped to the gurney; it snapped its jaw at her and shook its body violently trying to break free. It had the top of its skull removed and wires stuck out of its brain. Natasha felt sick she turned around and walked straight into Merle.

"Well, well Red ain't this somethin'. The Governor ain't fond of trespassers y'know." Merle held the knife on his wrist guard to Natasha's throat and his other hand was roughly entangled in her hair pulling her head back. "Now what do y'know 'bout my brother?" Merle snarled.

Natasha remained calm as she felt the cold metal blade push against her throat. "Not a lot but we can help each other."

Merle gave a snort. "Doubt that."

"You know as well as I do the Governor's not going to let you leave, you're too valuable. He's not going to risk you finding Daryl and leaving with him." Natasha felt Merle loosen his grip on her slightly. "I can get him to let you go."

"What's in it for you?" Merle snarled.

"Your brother is with my group and I need to find them." Natasha looked into Merle's eyes she watched him considering the offer.

Merle released Natasha and stood back from her. "Fine but one wrong move and I'll slit ya throat myself." Merle pointed his knife at her. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." Merle snapped.

Natasha walked out of the strange building knowing she had to find away to convince the Governor to let Merle go back to the farm with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Straight Edghe, Grim1989, thaliasama, MidnightMoon101, UniCryin, V.L, The Last Fabulous Killjoy, Zyanadryn, Darth Fang, Sharnorasian Empire and the guests who reviewed. Thank you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

Natasha weaved in-between the people walking down the street she needed to find Michonne and the job was proving difficult. Michonne was the sort of woman who if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be.

A shadowy figure caught Natasha's eye and she turned to see Michonne outside the Governor's house. "Michonne." Natasha grabbed her arm. "I need to talk."

Michonne didn't look away from the empty house. "Then talk." She said flatly.

Natasha pulled her down a deserted alley. "We need to offer our services to the Governor as part of his research team." Michonne looked at Natasha as if she'd gone mad. "Listen we both know Andrea isn't going to leave and we both know even if they let us go they'll hunt us down." Natasha looked around making sure that no one was listening. "We join the research team and dispose of them. Then we find the rest of my group."

Michonne took a moment before speaking. "And what about Andrea?"

Natasha looked at the floor. "If my guess is right we're going to have too return here for a few things anyway so we can come back for her and reveal what sort of man the Governor really is to her." Michonne just gave a nod. "Merle's going to vouch for us with the Governor..."

"You're trusting him." Michonne spat.

"I don't trust anyone apart from myself." Natasha replied firmly. Michonne glared at Natasha and pushed past her as she walked back on to the busy street. Michonne didn't trust Merle and she certainly didn't want to work with the man.

Merle watched Michonne walk away and he looked down the alley at Natasha. "So?" He asked folding his arms.

"She's in. I get you back too Daryl and then I can get back home." Natasha started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if Clint and the others hadn't survived? She'd thought about this a lot whilst traveling with Michonne and Andrea; surely they would have stumbled on the group at some point in the passing months.

"C'mon girl let me get ya some food." Merle gave her a flirty wink and led her back on too the bustling street. Merle watched Natasha and knew he was taking a huge risk stabbing the Governor in the back. If Natasha's plan didn't work or the Governor found out they were as good as dead Merle found himself having second thoughts about the whole plan.

Natasha smiled at the normalcy of Woodbury and how something perfect could hold such a sinister evil. Natasha watched Merle walk away form her and pick up two plates of food from a street vendor he strutted back over to her. "Thank you." Natasha sat down on a bench and Merle sat next to her. "So are you sure you want to do this?" From what Natasha had seen Merle was a loyal man and she found it hard to believe that he would turn traitor so easily especially for someone he didn't know.

Merle chewed on his food staring ahead of him. "You were right bout one thing he ain't gonna let me leave and I need to find my brother." Merle placed another piece of meat in his mouth. "So Red what's your deal?" Merle asked between mouthfuls.

Natasha played with the meat on her plate. "What do you mean?"

Merle turned his head to face her. He looked at her with slight fascination. "I mean there ain't a lot of men who can put me on my knees but you did that first day we met."

Natasha gave a tiny chuckle and looked at Merle both of them mirrored each others smile. Natasha felt somehow she could relate to the giant redneck both of them put up walls and they both seemed to be trying to put right the past. She'd spent years trying to clear her ledger and Merle seemed hell bent on trying to find his brother and put right everything with him.

"Merle." The Governor stood in front of the pair. "I hear you wanted too talk to me."

Merle wiped his hand on his shirt. "Yeah I do it's about the research team tomorrow."

The Governor placed his hands in his pockets his eyes trailed Andrea as she walked through the street. "Let's talk about this inside we need to make sure everything's set for tomorrow night."

Merle handed his plate to Natasha and stood up. "See ya later Red." Natasha watched the men walk down the street she hoped Merle could manage to persuade the Governor to let her and Michonne join them.

Merle followed the Governor into the research lab where Milton stood working on an experiment. "Red wants too join the research team with the other one." Merle watched the Governor he looked almost shocked by the news.

"Well why haven't they said anything to me?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Merle shrugged. "Maybe cause they ain't had a chance you've been spendin' a lot of time with Blondie." Merle kept his eyes on the Governor he wasn't sure if that comment overstepped the mark.

Milton played with his glasses. "I personally think it's a great idea. It would give me a chance to show Natasha my research and how we catch biters." Merle smirked Milton would give his left nut if he thought he'd have a chance to impress the redhead.

The Governor looked at the floor and licked his lips. There was no possible way the women could take on the whole of his research team and if they tried he could have them taken care of and put it down to the biters. "Sure I don't see why not but Merle you're personally responsible for them. Anything they do is on your head." Merle had been in Woodbury long enough to become the Governor's second in command and he trusted the redneck to take care of any dirty work that may need doing.

* * *

The prison was alive with joy and hope Lori and Rick's new-born had pushed the group into action to make the prison safer for everyone. Some of the group had decided to clear the prison whilst other members were working on other projects. Sophia and Carl walked out of Lori's cell holding hands with each other.

"Can we go and help Beth, Maggie and Hershel set up the farm area." Carl asked Rick. "Mom said to ask you."

Rick held his daughter in his arms he looked at Carl and Sophia and smiled at the young couple. "Sure just be careful and listen too whatever Hershel tells you okay." Carl smiled and the pair walked out of the cell block hand in hand.

Daryl stood next to Rick who was now rocking his new-born in his arms. "She got a name yet?" Daryl asked watching Rick coo and fuss the little girl.

"Not yet we can settle on one." Rick found himself answering the question in a baby voice making Daryl smirk; their fearless leader had turned into a giant tub of goo.

Tony came strutting into the room and spread his arms out wide. "Let there be light!" He shouted raising his arms too the ceiling. Lights flickered in the cell block and the whole room was illuminated. "That's right kids uncle Tony has now brought you light by fixing the generator." Axel entered the room. "Oh and Axe man helped." Tony patted Axel on the back. Rick smiled finally everything was going right for the group.

"Glenn and I are goin' for a supply run tomorrow." Daryl smiled at the baby wiggling in Rick's arms.

Tony walked over to the small bundle in Rick's arms and rubbed the baby's cheek with his finger. "I'm going with you I need to find equipment."

Daryl was just about to argue when T-Dogg and Clint came in laughing and joking. "We cleared out the lower levels." T-Dogg said to Rick.

"And the boiler room area." Clint added. "Oscar and Glenn are taking care of the warden's office and that section."

"We carry on like this the prison will be completely safe by the end of the week." Rick replied hopefully. "I better get this one back too Lori for feeding." Rick slowly walked into Lori's cell.

Glenn and Oscar entered the room at speed. "Guys!" Glenn yelled. "We've found directions for the armoury." Glenn waved a map and a file in the air.

Tony snatched the file from Glenn's hand. "I thought you didn't like to be handed things." Glenn whined.

Tony spread the map across the table that sat in the cell block and the group gathered around him. "I wasn't handed it I took it and anyway you guys are as good as family so it doesn't count." Tony pointed out a clear trail on the map. "We can easily reach this place."

Oscar leant further over Tony's shoulder. "What about the walkers? There's loads of them too many for us to handle."

Tony gave a smile and waved his hand in the air dismissing Oscar's words. "Maybe for us but a big open space with plenty of room too stomp around. I know a way to get to the armoury safely and lower the numbers of zombies in one hit." Tony smiled broadly as Bruce walked out of Lori's cell he looked confused by the look on Tony's face but he knew it could only mean trouble.

"What?" Bruce asked slowly looking nervously around the group.

Tony gave a large smile. "Bruce we have a job for the other guy so get ready to suit up."

Bruce raised his palms at Tony. "Oh no. No I mean it. No."

Tony placed his arm around Bruce's shoulder. "Come on now I'll be with you everything will be okay." Bruce shook his head and Tony pouted. "Okay don't do it for me, don't even do it for our team do it for the kids. Think about how many zombies you can take out and make the world safer for Carl, Sophia and baby Toni."

Bruce sighed he knew Tony had him over a barrel. "Fine but you are aware it doesn't matter how often you call the baby Toni that won't be her name."

Tony huffed. "We'll see Lori liked the name."

"Lori just wanted to sleep." Daryl shot back. Tony poked his tongue out at Daryl and Daryl scowled. "So who's headin' to the armoury?" Daryl asked.

Tony scratched his head and looked around the group it was like picking a team in gym class. "Well me that's a given, Bruce, you, Clint and T-Dogg." Tony strode towards the cell door and spun around. "Let's assemble in the yard in say….ten minutes." Tony pointed at his team mates.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and placed it over his shoulder. "How comes you haven't torn him apart yet?" Daryl looked at Bruce who just shrugged.

"For some reason the other guy really likes him." Bruce nodded back to Lori's cell. "Someone needs to let Rick know."

Daryl squinted towards the cell he didn't see Rick putting up much of a fight over it since his brain has been turned too mush by the baby. "I'll do it." Daryl walked towards Rick cell he secretly hoped he'd get a chance to hold the girl.

* * *

The group were all in the prison yard and yet again they were waiting on Tony's arrival.

"I don't get it." T-Dogg said whilst playing with his pick axe. "How can the person who sets the time we meet never be on time?" T-Dogg was starting to get frustrated the group had been waiting for ages and if Tony took any longer it would be night.

Tony came walking towards the group with Axel by his side. "Where you been?" Daryl's frustrated tone didn't seem to bother Tony.

"Axel and I have been working on something that going to make zombie slaying so much easier." Tony looked at the annoyed faces in front of him. "So are we ready?" Tony asked handing bags to each member of the group.

The group moved towards the gate, Bruce was out in front. "Open the gate." Tony called to Axel. The gate was pulled open and the team moved outside Daryl and Clint took out a few zombies that came to close, Tony placed his hand on Bruce's back. "You're on." Bruce let his anger flow forward and his body contorted into a huge green mass. Axel cried out in terror. "It's okay." Tony yelled back at the man. "He's on our team."

A zombie came towards the group and Hulk grabbed it and banged it up and down against the ground with such force that its body was unrecognisable once he'd finished. T-Dogg nervously moved away from the green beast and checked the map. "Come on this way." T-Dogg pointed.

They started making their way through the woods, the group had decided to take the quickest route with the Hulk on their side zombies were no threat at all. The Hulk roared and stomped through the forest, Daryl had too duck a few times too avoid walkers being thrown in his general direction. Daryl wasn't sure if it was being done on purpose but he was almost sure he saw the Hulk smirk at him.

It didn't take long for the group to reach a small building surrounded with a mesh fence. Zombies slowly walked around inside the fencing they all started dragging themselves towards the fence as they saw the feast heading towards them. Their hands were outstretched and clawing at the group, they released sickening hungry groans.

"Hey big green." Tony looked up at the Hulk. The Hulk looked down and gave a snort. "You want too go and make friends. Clear the way for us."

A large smile spread across the Hulk's face, he let out a large beastly roar and ran at the mesh fencing. He tore it apart like it was a sheet of paper zombies flooded towards Hulk trying to tear into his body. Hulk picked up zombies and threw them around he grabbed one zombie off his arm and pulled off its head, he threw it towards Daryl.

"What the fuck!" Daryl snapped.

Tony gave a sly smirk. "Maybe if you were nicer too me the big guy would be nicer to you." Daryl snorted and Tony shrugged. "It's just a thought. Come on let's get the weapons."

The group moved into the armoury leaving the Hulk to his fun. As soon as they entered a walker grabbed for them Daryl's arrow killed it outright. "It's to dark to see anythin'" Daryl griped even by torch light it was hard to find their way around.

"Hang on." Tony muttered he removed his shirt and used his arc reactor to light the room a little better.

"Thanks." Daryl replied.

The group moved through another door into a room filled with weapons and riot gear hanging neatly from the walls. "Look at all this." T-Dogg looked around his eyes wide like a child at Christmas.

"Let's start gathering everything." Tony ordered. The amount of weapons and ammunition was outstanding and Tony was surprised the place hadn't already been ransacked but then who would be foolish enough to risk it with all the zombies roaming free.

The armoury was picked clean each member carried as many weapons as they could. Their bags were stuffed to overflowing and guns were placed over their shoulders. "Let's move." Daryl grunted.

The group walked outside the Hulk roamed around zombie corpses. He started getting angry and smashing any that showed a signs of life. "All done big guy." Tony patted the Hulk's huge hand. "Home time."

T-Dogg watched the giant green mass trudge forwards. "So he does what you tell him?" He asked Tony.

Tony shook his head slightly. "No he's his own person. We respect each other enough to work together as a team. Sounds like someone else we both know." Tony looked over at Daryl and smiled. Even though Tony and Daryl teased each other both men respected each other and they both knew they had each others back when it counted.

T-Dogg laughed and Daryl and Hulk both turned their heads to look at him they both had the same scowl on their faces. "What you laughin' at?" Daryl growled.

Tony looked at Daryl his eyes wide and his face full of innocence's. "Nothing I just told T a joke." Daryl scoffed and carried on walking.

The prison came into view and Axel stood on the gate with Rick both men went pale at the sight of the Hulk approaching. Rick had only heard stories from Lori and the others about the Hulk and until now he always thought that they were exaggerating but he could see they weren't. Rick pulled the gate open and the group walked in. Hulk nearly knocked Axel over as he walked past the small man.

"What happens now?" Rick asked Tony nodding towards the Hulk who was just standing in the middle of the grass snorting and growling.

Tony shrugged. "You lot go in and I'll wait for Bruce to return and give him his clothes."

"One of the generators is havin' a problem." Axel said to Tony not taking his eyes off the Hulk.

Tony went to open his mouth but Daryl spoke first. "I'll stay with him you go sort it out." Tony just gave Daryl a warm nod and walked off with Axel.

* * *

Daryl waited for the best part of an hour for the Hulk to change back. First the creature slowed down then he fell to his knees and let out a roar. The Hulk's body started to shrink and change until Bruce was back hunched on his knees shaking violently. Daryl took his poncho off and placed it over Bruce's naked body.

"Thank you." Bruce croaked. "Is everyone okay?" His voice was filled with concern he was praying he hadn't hurt one of his friends.

Daryl helped Bruce to his feet. "It went fine." Relief swept over Bruce. "But tell your friend if he throws a walker at me again he better pray it hits me and bites me." Daryl quipped.

Bruce gave Daryl a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I have no control"

Daryl smirked. "It's okay he ain't that bad." Daryl steadied Bruce and just shrugged. "We betta get inside before we miss dinner." Both men made a slow walk towards the prison both somehow felt closer from the day's events.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Straight Edghe, everfaraway, UniCryin, thaliasama, V.L, MidnightMoon101, Grim1989 and all the guests that reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

Merle stood in his small grubby bathroom he gave a heavy sigh. Merle had never been a man to let his emotions affect him but today he felt nervous. It was a feeling he very rarely felt in his life and he didn't like it at all. Merle started thinking about all the problems that could occur, Natasha could betray him and kill him after she learnt how little he knew about the mysterious conversations over the radio, the Governor could find out and kill them all but worst of all the main thing that left Merle with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was that all this work may be in vain, his baby brother may be dead.

Merle looked at himself in the cracked mirror. "Ain't no time to be a pussy." He muttered to himself firmly.

Merle left the bathroom and picked up his knife attachment and gun off his bed, he walked to the door and took one final look around. If things went to plan he'd never see this room again.

Merle left the room to find Natasha waiting for him. The woman looked like she was ready for business she wore a black vest top and black skinny jeans and has two holsters placed on either thigh and a machete strapped to her back. "Lookin' good Red." Merle used his flirty tone on Natasha.

"Let's just get this done." Natasha replied coolly she had learnt from a young age that when you go on a mission you need to be emotionless and that was a lesson she tried to carry through her life, it saved her getting attached to people and having to deal with losing them. "Tim, Crowley and Milton are coming with us." Natasha knew she'd have no problem killing the men but they had become Merle's friends and work colleagues and she was hoping he'd have no problems with the gruesome task.

Merle just nodded. "That's fine we betta go before your Rottweiler attacks someone." Merle was fine working with Natasha he even trusted her too some small extent but Michonne was a complete wild card he didn't have one once of trust for the woman.

Merle and Natasha walked towards a waiting toe truck Natasha noticed Milton wearing some sort of jacket with silver sleeves. "What's that about?" Natasha whispered to Merle.

Merle gave a small smirk. "Oh that's Milty's biter jacket. He says it stops biters bitin' but he's never tested it." Merle gave a soft snort. "Like to see how it handles a bullet."

Natasha ignored the comment and looked around for Michonne at first she couldn't see her; it wasn't until they were closer to the truck that Natasha saw her friend skulking in the shadows.

Natasha left Merle's side and walked over to Michonne. "Are you ready?"

Michonne didn't say anything she just stood and stared at Natasha. After a few moments silence she answered. "He is not to be trusted." Michonne nodded at Merle. "He'll stab you in the back as soon as you've outlived your use."

Natasha folded her arms. "I know what I'm doing trust me."

Michonne glared at Natasha. "I only trust myself." Michonne replied Natasha felt uncomfortable having her own words used against her.

"C'mon ladies let's move out!" Merle yelled waving his arms. "Red you and your friend are with me and Milton in the toe truck. Crowley and Tim are taking one of the Jeeps that way there's more room."

Natasha looked at Michonne the woman refused to look at her. Natasha gave a frustrated sigh and climbed into the vehicle next to Merle. Michonne slowly followed and the vehicles drove off.

The drive must have taken at least two hours before Natasha noticed a large long tube like device in the middle of a field. It looked like it was made of some sort of metal and it turned around making a strange noise.

"Smart." Natasha said in an impressed tone. "The noise attracts biters."

"Yep." Merle replied. "And then they fall right into the pit." Merle stopped the truck near the pit.

Everybody got out of their vehicles and moved towards the hole. Crowley and Tim looked down at the biters below whilst Milton stood by Michonne.

"We got a big catch today Merle!" Crowley yelled to Merle in excitement.

Natasha looked at Merle and then at Michonne, the look let them know she was ready to strike. Both Merle and Natasha raised their guns and shot Crowley and Tim. Their dead bodies fell into the pit and the biters could be heard tearing the dead men apart.

Michonne had kicked Milton too the floor her sword placed at his throat. "No...no please don't kill me." Milton begged. "Please I'll do what ever you want."

Natasha bent down towards Milton. "What do you know about the radio contact made with someone called Pepper?" Natasha stared deep into the petrified mans eyes she knew that Milton must know something he was after all the smartest man in Woodbury.

Milton's eyes flicked over to Merle he gave a small laugh of relief. "What's the redneck told you? Because let me tell you, he doesn't know a lot about them...but I do." Milton swallowed hard. "I can help you." Natasha looked up at Merle her blue green eyes squinted at him. Merle went to raise his gun and then stopped he knew if he killed them now then the whole plan would have been in vain and he'd never find Daryl.

"Let him up." Natasha said to Michonne.

"What?" Merle and Michonne replied in unison.

"Milton is going to tell us everything we need to know." Natasha looked at Milton. "Aren't you." Milton quickly nodded. Michonne begrudgingly removed her sword from Milton's throat and let him stand.

Milton adjusted his jacket and then nervously played with his glasses. "The group made contact with us a few months ago but we can only receive signal in one particular place."

"I knew that." Merle snapped. "You know about as much as me."

Milton removed his glasses and cleaned them. "Up until last week they had to make contact with us first but I've been working on an amplifier enabling us too freely make contact with them."

"Where's the amplifier?" Natasha asked. Part of her already knew he wouldn't carry it with him.

"Back at Woodbury." Milton looked at the floor. "But I can take you to the location of the signal."

Merle huffed. "I can do that for them." Merle pulled his gun out. "We don't need ya."

Natasha grabbed Merle's wrist and twisted it roughly making Merle yell out in pain and drop his gun. "We may need him." Natasha picked up Merle's gun and placed it in her waistband. "Let's go and a word of warning to you all one wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you. Merle you can drive."

Merle didn't argue he hated being told what to do especially by a woman but he was fully aware that this woman was dangerous and not to be messed with.

/

The car journey was silent Natasha sat up front with Merle whilst Michonne sat in the back she stared at Milton with a deep look of mistrust and hate, this whole situation made her feel uncomfortable. Andrea had fallen prey to the Governor's charms and Natasha didn't care what she had to do to get home. Michonne feel cold and lonely part of her wished she'd never met the two women.

"We're here." Merle announced breaking the silence.

"Out." Natasha instructed.

As the group stepped out of the car Natasha noticed where they were. This was the exact place that the group had entered this strange new world.

"What now?" Michonne asked coldly.

"We turn the radio on and just wait." Milton answered. Natasha slipped into the Jeep and switched on the radio. Milton looked at Michonne he made sure she wasn't looking before approaching Merle. "We could go." Milton whispered to Merle.

"What?" Merle looked confused.

"Go...back to Woodbury. We can tell the Governor that biters got them all. I promise I won't breathe a word of your...indiscretion to the Governor." Milton took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure the woman were both out of earshot. "They're just going to kill us anyway."

Merle clenched his jaw and thought about the offer. Even if he wanted to kill the women he didn't have his gun and his knife wasn't going to be enough for both women. Merle decided the odds were not in his favour. "How about you just shut the fuck up Milty." Merle hissed he then turned his attention to Natasha in the jeep. "Got anythin' Red." Merle shouted.

Natasha listened to the static sound of the radio. "Come on Pepper." Natasha whispered but there was nothing. Natasha shook her head.

"We can't stay here forever." Michonne beheaded a passing biter. "There will be more biters as night falls not to mention the Governor will send a search team when we don't return."

Natasha sighed. "Okay...we'll find a place to stay that's close and we'll return everyday." Natasha looked at Michonne. "You can leave you know. You don't owe me anything."

"I'm staying." Michonne answered bluntly. "I'm not leaving you now." Michonne folded her arms and gave Natasha a firm look. "We're in this together."

* * *

The Governor sat in his office his hands were clasped in front of him listening to the news that his research group had yet to return. He rubbed his face and then slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have trusted the strangers.

The Governor stood up. "Shupert go and get Garguilo it's time that we take him on his first mission." Shupert nodded and left the room. The Governor picked up his knife and played with the blade. He didn't know exactly what had happened to his team but he knew one thing if they'd betrayed him he would make them pay.

The Governor left his office and walked down to the gate where Shupert and Garguilo were waiting for him. "Jackson." The Governor called to the man on the gate. "If Merle and the others should come back, tell them to wait for me in my office." The Governor got into a waiting Jeep.

"Sure thing Guv." The man called back he then opened the gate and the Jeep drove away.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Governor to reach the pit the pick up truck was sat by itself in the middle of the field.

"What do you think happened?" Shupert asked as he walked over to the pit as he looked down he was nearly sick. "Guv over here." The Governor joined Shupert's side and looked down into the pit biters were fighting over a dead body. "Isn't that Crowley's bandana?" Shupert asked nervously.

The Governor felt his rage start to build he was now completely sure he'd been double crossed. "We need to find the others." The Governor walked back to the Jeep his whole body was filled with rage he was going to make the traitors pay. "Come on boys lets go."

The Governor started to drive down a long stretch of road he wasn't sure which direction they had gone, his only idea on the matter was that they small rebel group would have tried to get as far away from Woodbury as possible. He stopped at a folk in the road trying to decide which way they would have gone. Left would have led them to the highway which was one of the largest red zones know to them. Nobody would be foolish enough to head towards a herd of biters with that thought in mind the Governor decided they'd go left.

"So what do you think Guv, we're they taken hostage?" Shupert asked. He'd been friends with Crowley, Tim and Merle for a while and he couldn't see any of his friends betraying the Governor.

The Governor gripped the steering wheel. "I think." The Governor looked over at Shupert. "That those women killed our men and are now on the run. We need to find them and dispose of them before they give away our location."

"Tree!" Garguilo yelled the Governor looked back to the road and quickly slammed on the breaks causing the car to skid off the road and straight into a ditch.

"Is everyone okay?" The Governors voice sounded alarmed. Both men answered. "Good. We're going to have to walk from here."

The men got out of the Jeep all of them were slightly shaken from their experience. Garguilo looked at the fallen tree in fascination. "It's been pulled up by the roots."

Shupert shrugged. "Maybe the wind did it."

Garguilo shook his head. "We've not had any heavy wind and if it was wind where did the tree come from? Look how far the trees are from the road." Shupert and the Governor looked at the tree line. Garguilo was right the trees were too far away from the road for one just to fall over in the wind.

"So what are you saying, someone put it here on purpose?" Shupert asked looking around him nervously.

"Come on boys lets get back home." The Governor walked towards the woods knowing it was the quickest way back to Woodbury.

As the three men made their way through the woods a few more strange things caught their attention, biters had been torn in two or been smashed to smithereens and trees laid scattered around the woods.

Garguilo stopped and looked down. "What the hell." His petrified tone caught the Governor's attention; he made his way over to Garguilo and looked down at a giant footprint indented into the dirt.

The Governor squinted at the footprint he bent down and ran his fingers over the large shape in the mud. "Well." The Governor stood up and pulled his gun out. "Let's find out what made this."

The men started to follow the tracks only to be led to more destruction. Biters had been destroyed completely and in some parts the woods looked like a bomb had been dropped with the way the trees had been flattened. The men reached the edge of the woods and laughter could be heard the Governor raised his hand signalling for the other men to stop, he moved forward slowly the trees still concealed him from view.

"Well look what we have here." The Governor whispered watching Sophia being chased around by Carl in the prison yard. "A new group."

The Governor watched the children run around laughing at each other when he heard another voice come from the yard. "C'mon dinners ready and I didn't spend all mornin' trackin' this dear for it too go to waste."

"Aww Daryl five more minutes." Sophia pleaded.

"In now!" Daryl's tone made the youngsters move at double speed.

Governor looked at Shupert. "I want a man posted here everyday keeping watch. I want them to keep out of view until we find out what they have in there that made these tracks. Understood?"

"Sure thing Guv. Then what?" The man asked.

The Governor grinned. "Then we take what's ours."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

It had been just over a week since Natasha and company had escaped Woodbury. They'd taken shelter in a small barn close to the clearing in the woods. Merle had been a huge help by hunting and keeping them fed, Milton on the other hand had tried to escape twice and now stayed tied to a wooden beam in the barn at all times. Merle had suggested killing him on several occasions but Natasha had shot down the idea. She felt he'd be useful at some point in time.

Natasha made the drive back to the small clearing in the woods with Merle. Michonne had stayed back at the barn to keep an eye on Milton.

"What ya gonna do if they don't make contact soon?" Merle was starting to get annoyed by waiting around. "I wanna go find my brother."

"Just one more day and then we move on." She replied. Natasha could tell Merle was becoming impatient and she knew the longer they spent in one place the more likely it was the Governor would find them.

Natasha stopped the Jeep and flicked on the radio the all too familiar buzz of static sounded in the car. Natasha had started to think that the men were leading them on a wild goose chase then a loud crackle filled the Jeep and a voice came across the airwaves.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Pepper is that you?" Natasha felt relief wash over her.

"Natasha...oh thank god!" Pepper sounded as relieved as Natasha felt. "Is Tony with you?"

Natasha didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then she answered. "We got separated but I'm going to find him."

"Is he...okay." Pepper asked quietly.

"Last I saw he was fine and he can't be far away from us. Trust me Pepper I'll find him."

Natasha thought she heard a small crying noise from the other end of the radio. "We can send Steve and Thor over..."

Natasha cut Pepper off. "No you may need them with you; I'll find them and bring them back here. You just keep signalling us everyday okay."

"Okay but Natasha please hurry." With that the line went dead.

Natasha looked across at Merle. "No we just need to find a needle in a haystack."

* * *

Lori sat a the table with her baby in her arms the little girl was the most perfect thing she had ever seen and the child had managed to pull Rick closer to his family again. Lori knew that she had made mistakes in the past but then everybody had and now she was trying to put the mistakes right.

Tony walked in to the room and looked around his whole face became soft and warm at the sight of the mother and child. "You know she still needs a name." Tony whispered whilst walking over to Lori.

"I know but it's hard." Lori smiled at the baby. "Carl looked like a Carl when he was born she doesn't look like a name"

"Well we've all come up with a few names that range from lil ass kicker all the way to Liberty. So if you get to stuck there's plenty of choice." Tony looked around again. "Have you seen Rick?"

Lori stood up. "He's in the yard with the others. I was just finishing feeding the baby then I was going to join them." Lori and Tony walked out of the cell block all the doors were left wide open since the group had cleared out all of the walkers there hadn't been any need to keep themselves locked up like animals.

The yard was alive with noise. T-Dogg had found an old basket ball and a game had started. Carol was supposed to be referring the game but she kept losing interest every so often causing rows to break out between the men.

"You cheat!" Glenn yelled at Daryl.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't cheatin' you just can't play. Ain't my fault."

Clint joined in the bickering match. "Come on! You want to talk about cheating what about Carl trying to trip Daryl."

Carl frowned. "Hey if my dad wouldn't have pushed me I would have fallen forward and accidentally tripped Daryl."

"C'mon Carol settle this!" Daryl yelled over at the woman whose attention was completely on the baby.

Lori handed the baby to Carol. "I think Daryl wants you." Lori nodded in Daryl's direction.

Carol looked up to see Daryl squinting over at the women. "Huh?" Carol replied.

"Who's right?" Daryl yelled back pointing at the court.

Tony strode over and picked up the ball, he span it on his finger. "Rick can I have a word?" Tony then took the ball in his hands and threw it at the net, the ball swished through the net and bounced on the floor.

Rick wiped the sweat from his brow. "Sure what about."

Tony led Rick to the side of the court. "We're safe now everything is good I'm going to start looking for Natasha and Andrea." Rick opened his mouth. "It wasn't a request I'm going and that's all."

"Okay how about you take Daryl with you he can pick up on any tracks. That way you can both track in the day and return at night." Rick didn't want to see Tony leave the group completely by himself. Rick didn't want him getting hurt.

"Okay that sounds like a viable plan." Tony looked over at the basketball court where Daryl and Clint were now holding Carl upside down. "I think we should keep it from Clint for now he's one of our best shots and I'd feel better if he was here protecting the group rather than out with me." Tony didn't want to say the real reason he didn't want Clint with him. He was worried about not being able to locate Natasha or worse finding Natasha dead.

Rick placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll just say you're going on a supply run." Rick looked over at Daryl. "Hey Daryl you okay to go on a supply run with Tony."

Daryl still had hold of one of Carl's legs. "What now?" Daryl seemed surprised by the request. "We went yesterday."

Daryl and Clint placed Carl back on the floor and Daryl walked over to the men. "What's the problem?" Daryl knew they weren't going on a run he could tell when Rick was lying.

Rick moved closer to Daryl. "Tony wants to try and find Natasha and Andrea."

Daryl nodded he'd wanted to go back for the women straight away. "C'mon then let's go." Tony and Daryl started to walk towards the parked cars. "I'm drivin'"

* * *

The Governor sat back in his chair swilling his whiskey in his glass. "So." He took a drink and stared at the man standing in front of him.

"Well Guv we still don't know what made those tracks but we do know is there's roughly sixteen people but some of those are kids and women..."

"Never underestimate the woman." The Governor snarled slamming his glass down on his desk. The Governor had never thought of women as being a threat to him until Natasha and Michonne. A small twisted smile crossed the Governor's face. "Next time one of their group leaves you grab them and bring them here. I'll get them to tell us everything."

The man looked confused. "How are you planning on doing that Guv?"

"I have my ways." Was all the Governor said before picking up his glass and finishing his drink. The Governor was going to find out everything about this new threat to him and crush it like an ant under his boot.

* * *

Tony studied a map of the area whilst Daryl drove down the deserted road. "So where we goin'?" Daryl asked.

Tony clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I say we head back to the farm. I know it's been a while but we can follow the direction the girls went off in and start from there." Tony folded up the map. "You never know they may have returned after the herd left and stayed there."

Daryl took a quick look at Tony and gave him a half smile. "Look at you Mr hope and rainbows."

"You know you may scoff and mock me but we're more alike than you think." Tony looked out of the window he raised his hand in front of eyes trying to block out the sunlight. "Both of us had a rough time with our dads you carry the physical scars and I carry emotional ones. The only difference is our reaction to our situation." Daryl raised an eyebrow. "You disappeared into yourself, cutting yourself off from the world whilst I played the fool put on a mask for the whole world to see."

Daryl stayed silent it was the first time he'd ever thought about the similarities between him and Tony. "Yeah bet it was real bad growin' up rich." Daryl replied flatly.

"Money isn't everything." Tony smirked. "It's fantastic to have a vast fortune and amazingly fun to spend." Tony's smile fell. "But my father never wanted me around he sent me to boarding school as soon as he could. He never showed me any form of love I always felt like a failure. All I ever wanted was that mans affection." Tony sighed. "Pepper summed it up for me the night I asked her to marry me. She looked me straight in the eyes and said. The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do. You see I don't have too wear a mask around her she knows me." Tony looked over at Daryl. "You don't have to be on your own anymore Daryl you're a good man. You're not that abused child, you've grown."

The words hit Daryl like a ton of bricks. "Pepper seems smart."

Tony smiled. "Of course she is. She's marrying me after all." Tony chuckled as Daryl pulled up to the farm.

Both men exited the car and looked around. The farm was a complete mess the house looked like it had been torn apart, a pile of rubble sat where the barn once was and the stables looked like it may collapse at any moment. Sadness filled Tony as he thought about how they were unable to save the farm.

Daryl pulled his crossbow onto his shoulder. "Where we gonna start?"

Tony turned around on the spot with his finger in the air. "That way." Tony pointed towards the wrecked farm house.

Daryl pulled his crossbow off his shoulder and walked in front. "Let's go." Tony caught up with Daryl both men entered the woods walking in tandem.

* * *

Shupert stood hidden behind a tree with Garguilo by his side both men watched the group in the yard they seemed so happy and carefree.

"Have you noticed the lack of biters around here?" Garguilo asked.

"Yeah it's a little weird I mean I would have thought they'd be crawling over this place." Shupert turned around as he heard footprints approach. "Dwight." Shupert gave a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend. "It's not change over yet."

Dwight shook his head. "Just come with a message the Governor wants a member of the group for interrogation." Dwight placed his crossbow on his shoulder.

Garguilo pointed back into the woods. "Two men left early this morning. We could go and find them."

Dwight ran his hands through his messy hair. "No that's like chasing smoke we don't know where they've gone. Wait for someone to come out. Now I gotta get back to Woodbury the Governor needs things prepared." He walked away leaving Garguilo and Shupert alone again.

Shupert gave a huff. "It's alright for him to say that but none of these people are going to come out."

"Shup." Garguilo asked quietly. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? We've been watching this group for a while now and they don't seem like a threat." Garguilo didn't like to question the Governor, the man had given him a home and Garguilo had jumped at the chance to join the Governor's men out on missions but he couldn't see a reason to attack a group that posed no threat.

Shupert hit Garguilo around the back of the head. "Don't let the Governor hear you say that. These people would attack Woodbury if they had a chance we're doing a public service here." Garguilo nodded and both men became silent again.

* * *

Daryl and Tony had been combing the woods for a few hours and the only things they'd found were a handful of zombies and several squirrels that now hung around Daryl's body on a rope.

"Growing up did your friend's pets ever go missing?" Tony asked eyeing up the dead squirrels.

Daryl ignored the question he found something far more interesting a deer carcass. "Someone's around here." Daryl looked at the carcass.

"It could have been eaten by zombies." Tony suggested not wanting to look at the skeletal remains of the animal.

Daryl squatted down next to the remains. "Nah it's been gutted and skinned someone did this." Daryl looked around and picked up on a set of tracks. "This way." Daryl stood up and followed the fading tracks.

They moved through the woods cautiously neither of them knew where the tracks would lead them or to who. It didn't take long before a small barn came in to view Daryl placed his lips on his fingers and moved in a cat like manner towards the barn.

Tony pulled his gun from his waistband whilst Daryl placed his hand on the door. Tony nodded and Daryl pushed the door open. Tony moved quickly into the barn his gun raised high.

"What the hell." Tony lowered his gun at the sight of a man tied up in the barn. Tony rushed over to the man. "You're going to be okay." Tony said soothingly. He started untying the man. "Daryl keep a lookout." Daryl didn't answer Tony. "Daryl..."

Tony turned around Daryl stood in the doorway of the barn. A woman stood behind him with a sword to Daryl's throat. "You move and I'll kill your friend." The woman snarled. Tony placed his gun on the floor and raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

* * *

Carl walked over to Sophia sat alone in the yard with a book open on her lap. The rest of the group had gone in it was just Glenn on watch now.

"What you reading?" Carl asked sitting down next to Sophia.

Sophia turned a page and held the old tattered book up to Carl. "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde." Sophia answered. "Bruce gave it to me."

Carl scowled at Sophia who was paying more attention to the book than him. "You want to go down to the river?"

Sophia stopped reading and looked at Carl. Sophia loved the river and it had been a hot day. "I'll ask mom." Sophia stood up and Carl grabbed her hand.

"Or we could go on our own." Carl suggested he wanted to be alone with Sophia.

Sophia violently shook her head. "And what if something happens to us? No I'll ask mom." Sophia ran into the prison and Carl followed behind her. "Hey mom." Sophia called as she entered the cell block. "Can Carl and I go down to the river for a while please?"

Carol looked at the young couple. "Only if Rick says yes and you have to take an adult with you."

"I'm practically an adult." Carl whined as he skulked off to find his father. "I'm thirteen."

Rick was sat in the infirmary with T-Dogg both men were having blood drawn so Bruce could experiment with it.

"You okay?" Rick looked at his son.

Carl gave a large sigh. "Carol says we have to ask you if it's okay if we go to the river."

"Why do you want to go there?" Rick placed a small padding onto the needle mark on his arm.

Carl rolled his eye he was starting to get fed up with the constant questions. He was old enough to carry a gun and kill walkers but not old enough to leave the prison by himself. "We want to go swimming and stuff."

Rick looked unsure about letting them leave the safety of the prison. Bruce noticed the look of uncertainty in Rick's face. "If it helps I can go with them." Bruce didn't want to leave his work but Carl was the sort of boy that if he was told no he'd do it anyway.

Rick gave a small nod he knew that Bruce would keep them both safe. Rick trusted both Bruce and the Hulk to protect his family. "Okay but be back by dark."

Bruce placed the test tubes of blood into the small fridge and washed his hands. "You two get what you need and I'll meet you in the yard okay." The teenagers disappeared from the room and ran down the corridor.

* * *

Bruce sat in the yard letting the afternoon sun warm his skin he looked around something didn't feel right. He felt like someone was watching him Bruce shook off the feeling and put it down to paranoia. He always thought people were looking at him or trying to hunt him down. It wasn't just him though the other guy seemed to be restless too. "Penny for them." Glenn shouted down from the watch tower.

Bruce looked up and smiled. "Just thinking what a lovely day it is today." Bruce felt a hand take his he looked down to see Sophia standing by his side she leant her body into his. "Are you both ready?" Bruce asked softly.

Sophia nodded she gripped Bruce's hand tighter. Sophia adored Bruce he was kind and patient but it wasn't just Bruce Sophia liked she was also fond of the Hulk he was just a misunderstood creature.

"Come on!" Carl called out as he impatiently pulled on the gate.

Glenn climbed down from the watchtower and opened the gate for the three of them. Bruce nodded in thanks as they walked off towards the river.

The walk was peaceful and relaxing the sound of birds chirping seemed like a lullaby for the other guy, Bruce could barely feel him. Bruce watched Sophia and Carl walk along the old railroad track hand in hand it made him feel warm inside. There was nothing like young love to shine a light of hope on the world.

The river came into view the sunlight caught the water making it glisten and dance. Bruce stood with his hand in his pockets. "Be careful." He called to Sophia as she removed her shoes and socks to paddle in the river.

Sophia turned around to tell Bruce she was fine when her face twisted in fear a man stood behind Bruce. He slammed the butt of his gun down on Bruce's head and Bruce's body crumpled to the floor.

"Bruce." Sophia cried as she ran forward. Sophia was grabbed by another man and a gun was placed to her head.

Carl had his gun raised. "Put it down kid." The man who had Sophia said. "Or I'll blow her brains out." Carl lowered his gun. "Shupert tie his hands we're taking these two back to the Guv."

Shupert tied Carl's hands behind his back and Sophia started crying. "What about him Dwight?" Shupert asked pointing at Bruce.

Dwight looked at the crumpled form lying on the floor. "Leave him for the biters. Now let's get these two back to the jeep."

"Bruce!" Sophia screamed.

Bushes around them rustled. "Shut up!" Dwight slapped Sophia across the face making her scream. Carl struggled against Shupert's grasp but it was pointless. "Let's get back before the biters come." The two men dragged the children out of the woods and into a waiting Jeep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Straight Edghe, avatarnarutobleach, The Last Fabulous Killjoy, UniCryin, rain, MidnightMoon101, V.L and the guests that reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 25. **

Tony was still kneeling down by the tied up man, it felt like time was moving incredibly slowly. Tony looked at the woman he was trying to find one once of humanity in her eyes but there didn't seem to be any. The woman seemed to be willing to do anything to survive she seemed more animal than human.

"Okay." Tony kept his voice low and calm. "Let's just all take a minute to think about what we're doing." The woman pushed her sword closer to Daryl's throat. "Okay so you know what you're doing." Tony looked at his gun lying on the floor.

The noise of an engine approaching made the woman turn her head. With her attention drawn away from Daryl Tony saw his chance. Tony grabbed his gun and shot the woman in the shoulder she dropped her sword in surprise and yelled out in pain. Daryl grabbed the sword and kicked the woman to the floor; he placed the blade to her throat. "Stay down." Daryl snarled at the wounded woman.

Tony walked past Daryl and watched the approaching vehicle. "Stay here and watch her." Tony instructed. "I'll be the welcome wagon." The Jeep stopped. Tony kept as low too the ground as he could.

Tony moved cautiously around the back of the Jeep with his gun in his hand. He could hear voices and one of the voices sounded familiar he lowered his gun and slowly stood up. "Natasha" Tony smiled. They'd found her, they'd found their last puzzle piece.

Natasha's name made Daryl take his attention off his captive on the floor. The woman launched her foot upwards kicking Daryl in the crotch. Daryl lurched forward and yelled out in pain. Tony and Merle looked towards Daryl as soon as they saw him in pain both men sprinted over to him.

"Michonne no!" Natasha followed at top sped. She placed her body between the men and Michonne.

"Get the fuck away from my baby brother!" Merle yelled pointing his knife at Michonne.

Tony helped steady Daryl. "Are you okay?" Tony asked pointing his gun at Michonne who was now on her feet and ready to strike again.

Daryl nodded tears of pain welled in his eyes. He stood up straight and took a deep gulp of air Daryl looked at his brother. It had been almost a year since they'd seen each other last and other than a missing hand Merle looked exactly the same. "Merle." Daryl's voice crackled with emotion. He wanted to hug his brother and tell him how much he had missed him but Daryl knew that would just earn him a punch from his brother.

"Long time no see baby brother." Merle smiled broadly.

"Michonne these are people from my group I told you about." Natasha explained.

"So your group shoots people now." Michonne asked coldly.

Tony moved towards Michonne, anger had replaced all his other emotions. "Hey. I'm not the one keeping a man tied up in my barn. Besides you held a knife to my friend you fired the first shot." Tony roughly grabbed Michonne's arm. "It's a graze. I only shot too wound you not to kill. If I wanted you dead you would be."

"We made contact with Pepper." Natasha said quickly trying to put out the fire between her friends.

Tony tense body became limp and his face softened. "What? How? Where?"

"Where we entered this world. They are going to make contact everyday at the same time and when we're all ready they will open the portal home for us." Natasha replied.

"That's great." Tony replied he turned to Daryl. "We need to get back and get everyone ready." Tony's mind started working double time at the thought of being reunited with Pepper. "It will take us a couple of days so tomorrow I'll come back and make sure Pepper's ready for all the new arrivals and she'll need to prepare the lab for Bruce to make a cure..."

"You have a cure?" A small voice came out of the barn.

"Why don't you shut up in there Milton" Merle snapped. "Before I shut you up." Merle glared at Tony. "You got a cure and you're keepin' it to yourself?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Listen that's not important..."

Michonne stepped forward. "Of course it is you can save the human race."

"Look we don't have a cure...yet. Our cure is a person." Tony pointed at Daryl. "We need to do a head count of the group."

Merle folded his arms. "So you still with that same group then baby brother?" Merle smirked. "Cause I got a bone to pick with 'em."

Daryl scowled he loved his brother but there was no way he was letting Merle hurt the group. "We tried to find ya." Daryl explained. "You shoulda waited."

Merle walked towards his brother with a slight menace in his step the movement made Tony feel uncomfortable. "You listen here Darlina your precious group left me to die on a roof top surrounded by biters just waitin' to tear me apart."

"And who saved you Merle?" Milton's voice squeaked from the barn.

"Shut up!" Merle yelled. Merle had always thought things would be okay once he found Daryl he never thought Daryl would turn against him. "So are ya takin' there side." Merle spat at Daryl.

"I ain't takin' sides." Daryl looked at Merle with sadness all he wanted was his big brother back with him. "You can join us."

Merle clenched his fist tightly. "You think I forgive what they all done to me." Merle snarled.

Daryl felt like a kid again Merle had a way of doing that to him. "I ain't sayin' that but what happened to you was partly your fault."

Merle lifted his fist and Tony rushed forward Daryl had suffered enough abuse in his life and Tony wasn't letting some giant redneck hurt his friend. Tony wrestled Merle to the floor and Merle took a swing at Tony.

Tony placed his gun to Merle's head. "Now listen you have two choices. You can come back with us and play nice or you can stay here alone I don't much care but Daryl does and that is the only reason I'm giving you a choice and not shooting you through the head right now!" Tony moved his face closer to Merle. "Let me make this very clear. You lay one hand on my family I will kill you without a second thought."

Daryl grabbed Tony's shoulder. "He's my brother Tony." Tony stood up and Daryl pulled Merle too his feet.

"I'm going to find something to blindfold everyone with." Tony walked away. He wasn't sure if the new people could be trusted but it seemed if he wanted Natasha back with the group he'd have to take the others as well.

* * *

The Governor paced back and forth outside of a door. His men had brought him back children and at first the Governor was angry by the news. He wanted the group's leader or at least someone who would know everything about their weapons and supplies but the anger soon vanished when the Governor thought about how easy it would be to scare the children and extract any information he may need. Small voices could be heard from the room and the Governor stopped and listened.

Carl and Sophia were placed in a small dark room they had both been tied to chairs and had been left for what felt like hours. Carl was scared but he wasn't going to let Sophia see it, he was going to be strong just like his dad was.

"Do you think Bruce is okay?" Sophia sniffed.

Carl tilted his head towards Sophia. "Bruce is indestructible he'll be fine." Carl gave a nervous smile. "Just wait until Tony finds out about this."

Sophia gave a weak laugh. "The Hulk will smash his way in here."

Carl smiled broader. "And Clint will take down everyone in one shot."

The comforting words were cut short by the door opening. A shard of light hit Carl in the face causing him to squint.

Carl mustered all his courage. "You better let us go. Or else."

The Governor laughed. "Or else what?" The Governor grabbed a chair and sat opposite Carl. "Now you listen all I want is to know about your group and then you and your girlfriend are free to go." The Governor stood up. "Or you could play the brave man." He pulled his knife from it sheath and moved behind Sophia. The evil man placed the knife to Sophia's throat. "And watch your friend suffer."

Sophia bit down hard on the Governor's arm the man yelled in surprise and dropped the knife. He slapped Sophia so hard that the sound of flesh on flesh rang around the room. "You're going to be sorry!" Carl screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

The Governor retrieved his knife. "I'll give you two time to think about what you want to tell me." He walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon." He gave a twisted smile before he left the room.

* * *

Bruce groaned his head was throbbing and the other guy was begging to come out and play. "Not yet." Bruce groaned. He pulled himself to his feet. "SOPHIA!" Bruce yelled. "CARL." Bruce staggered through the woods his world was still slightly blurry from the hit to the back of his head.

Bruce pulled himself on to the main road he was dizzy and disorientated when he stumbled into the middle of the road causing the car coming towards him to swerve and stop abruptly. "Bruce!" Tony yelled running towards him. Bruce felt a pair of solid hands steady him. "Bruce what happened."

"Carl...Sophia." Bruce croaked.

Tony guided Bruce to the car. "Everything will be okay." He placed Bruce in the car. Bruce looked around at the blindfolded people in the car with him and then passed out again.

Daryl sped up to the gate. "Glenn open up!" Daryl yelled impatiently.

Glenn ran down to the gate and pulled it open the car roared in and screeched to a halt. Tony and Daryl got out first both men dragging Bruce between them.

"HERSHEL!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. "Glenn help Daryl with the others."

Clint, T-Dogg and Rick came running out. T-Dogg helped Tony with Bruce.

"Where's Carl?" Rick started to panic he followed Tony and T-Dogg into the prison.

Daryl ducked his head in to the car. "You can take the blindfolds off now." The passengers took off their blindfolds and one by one left the car. "We got one in the trunk." Daryl nodded to the back of the car. Milton had decided to try and make another escape whilst everyone was getting in the car so Tony had decided it would be best if the man stayed contained in the trunk for the journey.

Clint watched the two strangers stand by the side of the car and then Natasha got out of the vehicle. "Nat." Clint smiled he walked over to her and just held her in his arms.

* * *

Everyone stood in the cell block you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Merle kept eyeing up T-Dogg the redneck was itching for a fight. Daryl had positioned himself in the middle of the room playing peacekeeper between Merle and the rest of the group. Milton had been locked in a cell to keep him in one place.

Bruce sat up in bed with Tony by his side. Rick was standing in the doorway. "So you don't know who took them?" Bruce shook his head and Rick felt his anger build. "I trusted you to protect them."

Tony stood up. "Whoa. No." Tony roughly pointed his finger at Rick. "Bruce has protected and looked after us all. Holding him responsible for something beyond his control is just wrong." Tony flicked his hand towards the door. "We'll find them and..."

A gunshot was heard outside and Rick and Tony walked into the cell block. "Stay here." Rick instructed the group.

Rick and Tony walked out to the yard both matching each others steps. The Governor stood at the gate with a small army of men. He clicked his fingers and Carl and Sophia were dragged to his side. "Who do these belong too?"

Both Tony and Rick drew their guns the action made two of the Governors men place guns at the children's heads. "You let them go!" Rick yelled.

The Governor smirked. "And I will. I'll return here in two days time at which point I want all your weapons and all your group must surrender." The Governor grabbed Sophia's hair and pulled her forward. "If you fight back or try and track us, I'll make the girl beg for death." He threw Sophia back towards his men.

Tony clenched his jaw he wanted to shoot the sick twisted man. "And if we don't?" Tony asked.

"Then it's the last time you see these two." The Governor nodded and Carl and Sophia were pulled away.

"I'll kill you!" Rick yelled it sounded almost animal like. "I'll tear out your throat."

Tony holstered his gun and walked closer to the gate. "You know if you're trying to threaten us you should at least give us a name."

"They call me the Governor." He answered proudly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's just an over inflated ego...and I know ego's." Tony moved closer again he was almost strutting. "I have a nickname too they call me the merchant of death. Yeah I know mines cooler." Tony placed his hands in his pockets. "Now I don't know what you know about us but as a group we don't take well to threats. So I'm giving you a friendly warning you give back the kids or you're going to be in trouble."

The Governor sneered. "Sundown tomorrow or I kill them." The evil man climbed back in his Jeep and his small army left.

"Noooo!" Rick wailed.

"Don't worry." Tony placed a hand on Rick's shoulder but Rick shrugged it off.

"Don't worry...don't worry that's my son!" Rick wailed.

"Just get the group ready too leave. Tomorrow I'm going to Woodbury and I'm taking some old friends with me." Tony smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Straight Edghe, Grim1989, Dimmitri Darkson Makros, everfaraway, The Last Fabulous Killjoy, MidnightMoon101, UniCryin, V.L, Jossi-kun, thaliasama, WalkingDeadXOXO, PhantomShadow1999, Killerbee77, CroOkedTwiSted, BrightStar Kenobi, himedesu, DustMoonstone270, Anubier and all the guest who reviewed. I love reading them all. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

Tony and Rick walked in to the prison the whole group looked at the two men.

Rick looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. "The Governor has the kids."

"No." Lori sobbed.

"My baby!" Carol cried.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow. "I say we go get 'em."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everybody calm down." He yelled. The noise had brought Bruce out of his cell Tony looked at Bruce. "How close are we too a cure?" Tony asked.

"I have it I just don't have the equipment to make it." Bruce replied.

Tony pulled out a map and placed it out on the table. "Here's the plan. We're going into the woods tomorrow too open that portal. We send the blueprints for the cure through to JARVIS who can start cooking." Tony picked up a marker pen off the table. "When the portal is open I want to keep it open. So I need a group of people fanned out around it." Tony drew a large black circle around the area on the map. "That group will consist of Clint, Natasha, T, Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn."

Daryl crossed his arms. "What about the rest of us? I ain't sittin' around waitin' for shit to go down."

"I want a second group which consists of you, me, Bruce, Merle, Steve and Thor." Tony's answer had confused Daryl.

"Who the hell are Steve and Thor?"

Clint stepped forward. "Tony no. Bringing in Thor and Steve that's overkill. Bruce could take this Governor guy down on his own."

Tony slammed his hands on the table. "That man not only has members of our family buy they're kids." Tony pointed at Clint. "This isn't overkill this is justice. I want to destroy him and then grind the town to dust."

"No!" Both Merle and Milton shouted together.

Merle pointed his stump at Tony. "You listen here. That man is a sick son of a bitch but most those people are good people and I ain't about to let you do that."

Tony walked towards Merle both men stood toe to toe neither of them backing down. "Fine." Tony huffed. "The citizens of Woodbury can have the prison and our supplies." Tony glared at Merle. "It's your job to lead them here." Tony walked back over to the table and snatched the cell door keys. He walked over to Milton's cell. "Milty where do you stand? Pick a side."

Milton looked cautiously at Tony he thought the man was playing a sick joke on him. "What if I choose the Governor?"

Tony shrugged. "Then we release you into the woods tomorrow and you're free to go." Tony jingled the keys. "You really want to side with a kidnapper or do you want to be on a team that's about to save your world."

Milton had been fully aware of the Governor's crimes, he'd never thought they were right but he knew it was safer to follow the man than be on his bad side and now Milton had a chance to make a difference. "I'm with you." He answered.

Tony unlocked the cell door. "Good answer." Tony walked back towards the table. "Now as I was saying. The second group is Daryl, Merle, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Myself." Tony span around too face Merle. "You're going too lead us to Woodbury captain Hook. We hit it hard and fast with Hulk and Thor leading the charge."

"And what if they hurt Carl or Sophia." Lori sobbed. The plan sounded crazy to her.

Tony gave Lori a soft look. "I'm not going to let any harm come to them. Trust me."

"I want too go to Woodbury." Rick stood next too Lori. "He's my son."

Tony rolled his eyes. He wished people would stop second guessing him. "Look I understand but Woodbury is done. I need people protecting the portal. Can you imagine the damage if one of those zombies got through to my world." Tony's voice was almost pleading with Rick.

Rick placed his arm around Lori. "Okay." Was his only reply.

"Thank you." Tony sighed. "Now the rest of you will cross over to our world as soon as JAVIS replicates Bruce's cure you'll be administered the vaccine."

"Hey boss." Axel rubbed his face. "Are you takin' the zombie slayer?"

A wide grin spread across Tony's face he looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning. "Oh yes!"

"Zombie slayer?" T-Dogg asked raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's my master weapon. Everybody meet me in the yard and I'll prepare the beast." Tony yelled as he strutted out of the cell block.

* * *

Carl and Sophia sat huddled in the corner of a wooden shed. Sophia shivered and cuddled tighter into Carl's body trying to steal his body heat.

Carl rubbed Sophia's back. "Don't be scared." Carl soothed.

"I'm not." Sophia lied. "Tony will save us you heard him." Sophia raised her head off Carl's chest, she looked at him. "Tony never seems scared do you think he ever is?"

"Dad says it's an act. He says if you act like you run the show people will believe it." Carl replied.

The door opened and the Governor stepped into the room his icy blue eyes burnt into his small captives. "So tell me are you ready to tell me about those footprints."

Sophia pulled her body up straight. "No but I will tell you you're in big trouble." Sophia was trying to take a leaf out of Tony's book.

The Governor scoffed. "And what makes you say that little girl?"

Sophia got to her feet and walked towards the man. Carl scrambled to his feet he was in complete shock by Sophia's new attitude. "Because you're going to get an ass whoopin'."

The Governor laughed. "I have a whole army little girl." The man snarled.

Sophia folded her arms she was trying to show as little fear as possible but it was hard, the Governor was so intimidating. It was then Sophia thought about what she'd been through in life, her abusive father, losing friends and family not to mention fighting to survive everyday of her life. This vile man couldn't do anything that she hadn't already lived through.

"Well ours is bigger." Sophia tried to do her very best Tony Stark stare. "They're gonna kick your ass!" The girl's attitude had annoyed the Governor and he made a grab for Sophia. Sophia kicked her leg up as hard as she could catching the man straight in the crotch. The Governor doubled over in pain. "Run." Sophia yelled too Carl.

Carl shot after Sophia but wasn't quick enough the Governor had managed to recover from Sophia's attack and he made a grab for Carl. "You're in trouble now boy." The Governor growled grabbing Carl's arm.

Carl started to struggle but the Governor was stronger. Sophia looked towards the door and then back to Carl. If she made a run for it she could probably find a way out of Woodbury but she couldn't leave Carl. Sophia took a deep breath and launched her full weight on the Governor's back. The couple hit the floor with a dull thump, Sophia bit down on the man's shoulder making him yell out in pain.

Carl saw his window of opportunity. Whilst the Governor and Sophia lay entangled on the floor Carl grabbed the Governor's knife from his sheath. "Sophia get off him!" Carl yelled.

Sophia jumped up. The Governor twisted his body and grabbed her leg. Carl swung the knife wildly and it made contact with the Governor's face. The Governor released Sophia and grabbed his face, blood trickled down his face. He screamed in agony.

"Move." Carl yelled at Sophia both of them bolted for the door.

* * *

The group were gathered in the prison yard waiting for Tony's newest weapon to receive its grand unveiling.

Merle stood staring at his brother, he watched the way Daryl interacted with everyone and the way the group treated him. Merle let out a small sigh. Daryl had found a place he belonged; he had found a new family. "Hey Daryl. Can I talk too you?"

Daryl patted Clint on the back and walked over to Merle. "Sure what's up?"

Merle pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "I ain't leavin'."

Daryl stood back from his brother in shock. "W-what." Daryl felt hurt and it showed through his whole body. Daryl had only just found his brother and now Merle wanted to leave him. Daryl wondered what he could have done to make Merle hate him so much.

Merle's face softened at Daryl's hurt expression his baby brother had always been sensitive. "I belong here." Merle placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "You belong in a better place...with them." Merle nodded towards Clint and the others.

"We belong together." Daryl pleaded with Merle. He couldn't lose him not again.

Merle shook his head. "Now don't go blubbin' like a pussy. I already spoke to that windbag and his boyfriend." Daryl couldn't help but smile at Merle's interpretation of Tony and Bruce's relationship. "And me and Milton are gonna bring the cure back here vaccinate everyone and run Woodbury."

Daryl could see his brother had already made up his mind and when Merle had his mind set on something nobody could change it.

Tony walked into the yard, he cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen." Tony stood in the middle of the yard. "I'd like to present too you all the newest weapon of Stark industries." Tony spread out his arms and raised them to chest level. "In honour of my good friend Daryl I'd like you all to meet the Lil Ass Kicker."

The sound of and engine being revved echoed around the yard and Axel drove a large Jeep into the yard but it wasn't any normal jeep. A large metal plough sat on the front of the vehicle, Axel pressed a button inside causing large flames to shoot out from either side of the plough. Every wheel had a spear like object sticking out of it, the spears were covered in small blades, the back of the car had a large chainsaw like weapon attached to it and on the roof sat a weapon that looked similar to a bazooka. The Jeep's engine roared as Axel positioned it behind Tony.

The group looked at the vehicle in awe. Tony walked towards the machine. "Lil Ass Kicker is fitted with all modern technology." Tony patted the shell of the Jeep. "It's damn near bullet and zombie proof and it will be leading the war to Woodbury." Tony stood smiling proudly.

Merle gave and impressed whistle and walked over to the Jeep. He ran his hand over the bodywork and touched the spears on the wheels. "Damn." Merle yelled smiling. "This is a sweet ride. I'm drivin'" Merle pointed at Daryl.

* * *

Sophia and Carl kept to the shadows of the streets as armed guards moved around looking for them.

"What now." Sophia hissed as she ducked down behind a overturned car.

Carl looked around trying to find a way out of the hopeless situation.

"How is he?" Carl heard a familiar voice.

A mans voice replied. "He's okay his eye is damaged but he's good. We're trying to locate the terrorist."

Carl peered out from behind the vehicle. "Andrea." Carl whispered. He turned to Sophia. "We'll follow Andrea she'll help us."

Sophia frowned. "What if she's with the Governor?"

Carl ignored Sophia and watched Andrea walk down the street. "Come on." Carl moved off at high speed following Andrea.

Andrea turned down a small alley and Carl saw his chance. He darted down the backstreet after her Sophia was right behind him. "Andrea!" Carl yelled.

Andrea turned quickly her eyes were wide with shock at the sight of the two teenagers standing in front of her. "Carl, Sophia...what are you doing here?"

Carl looked around nervously. "We got kidnaped and the Governor is going to attack our group."

Andrea stood with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that the man she trusted would kidnap children, part of her didn't want to believe it. "There must be a mistake."

Carl was starting to get angry he didn't understand how one person could be so blind. "Well why else would we be here?"

Sophia was starting to get a little twitchy every now and then she could hear footsteps walk past the deserted alley. "Just take us too Natasha she'll believe us." The girls snapped.

A deep sadness spread across Andrea's face. "Natasha's dead...the Governor said biters got her." Carl and Sophia stood stunned. Natasha was strong and seemed unstoppable it was impossible to believe she was dead.

"Down here." A man's voice called out.

"Nice job Warren." Dwight smiled evilly at the two children. "Andrea you need to step away from them. They're dangerous."

Andrea placed her body between the children and the men. "There's been a misunderstanding. They're just kids."

Dwight shook his head and pointed too Carl. "This one is the reason the Governor can't see in one eye."

Andrea turned her head to look at Carl the boy had his fists balled up at his side. "Carl?" Andrea asked softly.

"He was going to kill us." Carl replied through gritted teeth.

Andrea placed her hands on her hips. "Well I'm sure I can straighten this out. Come on let's go and see the Governor." Andrea knew if she could just talk to the Governor he would change his mind. "Come on. I won't let anything happen to you." Andrea placed her hand gently on Sophia's back and led them both towards the Governor's house.

Sophia held Carl's hand and squeezed it tightly she was scared and wanted to go home. Dwight and Warren walked behind them with guns in their hands and it was making Sophia increasingly nervous. Andrea stopped in front of a house and opened the door.

"Come on in." Andrea waved them into the small room.

The Governor sat in a large arm chair nursing a glass of whiskey. Carl looked at them man's face he wore a bandage over one eye and the other eye held a sick twisted glint in it. "So." The man sneered. "We have you now."

Andrea felt a sick feeling start to rise in the pit of her stomach. "What? Please tell me you're joking they're just kids." Andrea placed an arm around Sophia and Carl.

The Governor slammed his glass down on the table. "THEY DID THIS!" The man bellowed. The outburst made Andrea jump she has never seen him like this before. "Now." The Governor cleared his throat composing himself. "You need to choose either these terrorist who broke in and attacked me or me the man who saved you, gave you shelter and protected you." The Governor stood up and started to circle around the three of them. "I'm just protecting Woodbury."

Andrea looked at the floor she couldn't believe Carl and Sophia could be terrorist but then that meant the Governor her lover was some sort of madman. "They're children." Andrea pleaded.

The Governor grabbed Andrea's blonde hair and pulled her face to his. "Then you've made your choice." He released Andrea and looked at Dwight and Warren. "Take these three and lock them up." An evil grin crossed the man's face. "We execute them tomorrow."

* * *

It was a few hours before dawn when the prison group started to move out. Daryl and Merle were out in front in the new vehicle. Merle seemed to be enjoying his new toy too much. Every walker he saw got cut down or set alight.

By the time the sun had risen the group had made it to the clearing and had switched on every radio they could get their hands on.

Natasha sat on the hood of Tony's car. "Now we wait."

Tony looked around. "Group one needs to fan out now we need to secure this area."

Rick walked over too Lori who held their baby daughter in her arms. "I love you." Rick said softly as he placed a kiss on Lori's then the baby's head. "Stay safe."

Tears welled in Lori's eyes. "I love you too." She whispered.

Rick picked up his axe. "Okay group one lets move out." Rick's small group made their way into the woods Lori kept her eyes on Rick until his body became engulfed by the shadows of the woods.

The rest of the group stood nervously waiting. The wait was a short one as the airwaves sprang too life.

"Natasha are you there?" Pepper asked.

Tony leapt on the nearest radio. "Pep I'm hurt you ask for Natasha and not your loveable, adorable good looking husband to be." Tony said playfully.

The airwaves went quiet and then Pepper's voice squeaked through. "Tony...is that you." Tony could tell Pepper was crying.

"It's me." Tony said softly. There was so much Tony wanted to say too Pepper but he knew it had to wait. "Pepper when can you open the portal?"

"Right now." Pepper sniffed.

"Yes now Pep listen I don't have much time. Now I'm going to send some people through keep them confined to the lab but give them what ever they ask for don't tell Fury about them." Tony paused for a moment. "Oh and don't let any of them die."

"Okay but..."

Tony ignored Pepper and carried on. "Can you send Thor and Cap through to us...oh and send my suit we need to sort out something here. Also I'm going to need JAVIS to start work on something for me. Keep the portal open we won't be long okay." Tony took a deep breath. "I love you Pep."

"I love you too Tony but next time you wait over nine months to return my calls I'm going to dump you." Pepper joked. Tony laughed. "Okay I'm opening the portal...now."

A large blinding circle of light appeared. Daryl placed his hand in front of his eyes trying to block out some of the light. Two figures stepped out and stood in front of the small group.

"Friends!" Thor's voice boomed out. Daryl flinched slightly at the powerful voice if walkers didn't know they were here they soon would.

Thor grabbed Tony and pulled him into a vice like death hug. "Okay." Tony gasped. "Nice too see you to buddy." Thor let go of Tony and Bruce and Clint received the same bear like hug.

The women stood staring at the handsome Demi God. "Wow." Carol smiled. "And I thought Daryl had great arms."

Tony walked towards Steve and shook his hand. "Good to see you Cap." Tony smiled.

"You to Stark. We missed you." Steve handed Tony two small silver bracelets.

Merle gave a snort. "Your boyfriend brought ya jewellery."

Tony placed the bracelets on and smirked. "No my friend brought me a suit." Tony held up his arms and a beam of light came through the portal. The strange light scanned his body and a strange object came flying forward.

"Wha...the?" Merle stood in disbelief watching the strange metal object work itself around Tony leaving him standing in a yellow and red metal suit.

"Daddy's back JARVIS." Tony smiled inside his suit. Data flew around in front of his face.

"It's good to have you back sir." JARVIS responded.

"JARVIS I'm about to send through a substance to you with Carol. I need you to replicate it and mass produce it."

"Not a problem sir." JARVIS replied.

Tony flipped up his face plate. "Okay let's fill in Steve and Thor with the plan and then it's time knock a loony tune down a peg or two." Tony started to explain everything too his teammates whilst the rest of the group entered the portal. No one had any idea that time was a factor because in a few hours there was going to be an execution in Woodbury.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Sharnorasian Empire, Jossi-kun, WalkingDeadXOX, himedesu, Grim1989, Straight Edghe, El Chacal, PhantomShadow1999, everfaraway, The Last Fabulous Killjoy, Zyanadryn, V.L, MidnightMoon101, thaliasama and all the guest who reviewed.**

**Thank you to all the readers and all the reviewers over this story. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

The entire population of Woodbury were gathered in the arena area. The Governor stood in the middle with his three prisoners behind him.

"People of Woodbury yesterday we captured terrorist here in our own town. They were led here by Andrea." The Governor pointed to Andrea and the crowed booed and jeered. "The group that means to attack us sent in their children hoping we would be lenient with them. They took my eye and they're trying to take your freedom." The booing grew louder and Sophia sobbed she didn't want to die here. She wanted her mom. "What should we do with them?" The vile man yelled.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" The crowed roared.

The governor smirked as guns were placed at each group members head. "Ready." The Governor yelled.

The sound of feedback screeched around the arena and music burst from the speakers.

_"All you women who want a man of the street_

_Don't know which way you wanna turn_

_Just keep coming_

_And put your hand out to me_

_Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Down down down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna pull it pull it_

_Pull the trigger." _

"Guv we got a BIG problem!" Dwight yelled.

Before anyone could say anything yells and screams could be heard from the guards on the wall, followed by a large crashing sound and a monstrous roar.

Tony landed in the arena opposite the Governor. The Governor looked shock as Tony flipped up the face plate on his suit.

"An eye patch...so is that like a fashion statement or..." Tony smirked. "I know another guy with an eye patch you should meet him. He'd hate you too."

The Governor glared at Tony. "What the hell are you? Not that it matters one step closer and I'll kill these three." The Governor pointed at Andrea, Sophia and Carl.

Tony turned to face the crowd. "People your leader is a liar and a coward." The crowed jeered at Tony. "Wait hear me out, I have someone here to tell you the truth, one of your own." Tony pointed to the entrance of the arena. "Merle."

Merle walked in with Daryl behind him. "How about we tell these nice folks how you slaughtered the National Guard Phil." Merle growled.

The crowed stood silent and the Governor shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Lies!" The Governor yelled. "Kill the terrorists!"

The three guards cocked their guns but before they could fire Steve's shield flew through the air and knocked the guns from their hands. Tony grinned. "I told you I was bringing friends and I did."

Steve joined Tony's side. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stand down and turn over the children and the lady." Andrea's eyes were glued on Steve. She had never swooned in her life but she was pretty sure that this man could make do just that.

The Governor walked backwards he grabbed Sophia and pressed a gun to her head. "I'll blow her brains out!" He yelled. "Nobody move."

A loud thudding could be heard approaching the group. "Oh you've done it now." Tony shook his head. "That little girl has a very angry man in her life not to mention a Demi God uncle and they both want too meet you." Tony shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows.

Thor entered the arena with two knockout guards over each shoulder. "So this is where you are." Thor bellowed at Tony. He dropped the guards on the floor with a heavy thud. He noticed the Governor holding Sophia. "What sort of puny creature hides behind the skirt of a girl?" Thor started to swing his Mjolnir around.

Tony placed his hand on Thor's arm. "Whoa easy point break. I need to sort thing out first." Tony turned back to the crowed. "This is your leader ladies and gentlemen." Tony pointed to the Governor. "Hiding behind a child. We have a cure." Muttering spread through the crowed. "Merle and Daryl will lead you to a safe place and you will be vaccinated. If you chose to stay then I can't guarantee your safety." A loud roar ripped through the town. "And you should really think about letting Sophia go." Tony pointed at the Governor.

People started moving towards the Dixon brothers. Merle and Daryl started leading the civilians out of the side entrance of the arena when the Hulk came thundering through. People started screaming and running in all directions. The Hulk ripped up the bleachers and threw them in the direction of the fleeing crowd. Rubble rained down nearly hitting Daryl he jumped to one side but some of the other people weren't as fast.

Steve jumped on front of a woman carrying a baby and held his shield up protecting them from the flying debris. "Thank you." The woman whimpered.

Steve stood up. "My pleasure, now I suggest you leave." The woman didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards Merle.

Daryl tried to get the crowds attention. "Everyone this way." He yelled trying to keep everyone together. "He won't hurt you unless..." The Governor fired at the Hulk. "You do that."

The Hulk roared and started to run at the Governor. "Thor the kids." Tony yelled.

Thor sprang forward and grabbed Sophia and Carl whilst Tony flew forward and pulled Andrea to safety. The Governor screamed and wildly fired bullets at the Hulk as the beast grabbed him.

"Bad man." Hulk roared as he started to crush the man in his giant hand. The Governor tried to scream but it was an impossible task with the Hulk crushing his body. The crunching of bones was heard and the Hulk released the Governor letting his twisted mangled body hit the ground.

Tony walked over too the Hulk and patted him on the arm. "Good job big guy. Let's go home."

Daryl walked back into the destroyed arena; he looked around at the destruction around him. Tony hadn't been joking when he said he wanted to grind Woodbury to dust.

"Merle and I are takin' people back to the prison." Daryl cautiously watched the Hulk who just stood in one spot snorting.

"I shall accompany the archer and his brother." Thor slung his Mjolnir over his shoulder.

Tony gave a small nod and patted Thor on the back. "I'll fly back to the portal and collect the cure and Milton." Tony smiled. "Steve can you take the kids and Andrea back." Tony pointed to the Hulk. "Big green will go with you."

Steve placed his shield on his back and held his hand out to Sophia. Sophia walked past Steve and straight to the Hulk, she slowly and gently took the Hulks giant hand. The Hulk snorted and his face became softer.

Andrea jumped to Steve's side. "I'll hold your hand." She smiled grabbing Steve's hand.

Carl rolled his eyes. "I'm not holding anyone's hands." The boy gripped. "I'm a grown up."

* * *

Tony was the first to make it back to the meeting point Rick had seen him land and ran from his guard point.

A panicked look spread across Rick's face as he noticed Tony was alone. "Where's Carl?"

Before Tony could answer Carl's voice was heard. "Dad!" Carl ran towards his dad and threw himself into his arms.

"Carl." Rick whispered as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tony gave a warm smile at the heart-warming father and son scene. Tony picked up the radio. "Pep how's it going?"

"Everything's ready at this end. Do you want Milton back? He has the cure and I've given him equipment to replicate it as well." Pepper went silent for a bit. "What's wrong cutie huh?" Pepper spoke in a baby voice.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Pep you're playing with the baby aren't you."

"She so cute...aren't you princess." Pepper cooed.

Tony eyes grew wide and he pulled Carl away from Rick. "Get in there and get your sister off my fiancé. I don't want her getting broody." Tony started pushing Carl towards the bright light. "I'm the only baby in that relationship."

"Hey wait up!" Sophia yelled. She let go of the Hulk's hand and ran after Carl, the couple disappeared into the bright light.

Tony turned his attention back to Rick. "Can you keep an eye on Hulk while I deliver Milty and the cure to the prison?" Rick nodded. "Andrea you want to cross over."

"No." Andrea replied bluntly. Tony looked completely confused. "Listen I fell for the Governor's charms so I'm as much too blame as Merle and Milton." Milton came through the portal holding a large silver briefcase. "I want to make a difference here. I want to make the world better."

Tony couldn't argue with Andrea's selfless choice. "Okay well let's go then." A loud engine could be heard and the Lil Ass Kicker pulled up with Daryl behind the wheel.

"Came back to help Rick." Daryl's voice was low and he looked close too tears.

Tony gave Daryl a sympathetic smile. By leaving this world Daryl would be losing his only family. "Okay we won't be long." Tony gently rubbed Daryl's back.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tony to return. The rest of the group were swiftly collected and gathered ready for the crossover. The Hulk had calmed down and shrivelled back down to Bruce.

Bruce looked exhausted, he always looked tired after turning into the green beast but this time he looked different. This time the battle has left him completely worn-out.

"Let's go home." Tony sighed. The group entered the blinding light.

Daryl blinked and looked around the first thing he noticed was a beautiful red headed woman standing in front of them. Her features were small and delicate. Daryl felt his body being shoved sideways as Tony darted passed.

"Pepper." Tony grabbed the woman and kissed her passionately.

Daryl looked around the room and noticed all the equipment buzzing and flashing.

"Welcome home sir." An electronic voice buzzed making Daryl jump.

"Thanks JARVIS." Tony kept his grip on Pepper. "Does Fury know we're back?" He asked placing a small kiss on Pepper's head.

"Not yet but he will do soon." Pepper wiggled free and picked up a clean needle.

Bruce took it off her. "I'll do that you spend time with Tony. He's missed you." Bruce loaded the needle with a shot of the cure. "Who's first?" Rick rolled up his sleeve and sat down.

Tony started to remove his suit and Pepper gave a small gasp, she couldn't believe how thin he'd become. "I'll talk to Fury and make arrangements for everyone to be put into the system." Tony kissed Pepper's cheek. "Once everyone's vaccinated will you show them all to a room and get them settled. Whatever they want they can have." Pepper nodded and smiled. Pepper picked up another needle and started to help Bruce with the vaccinations.

* * *

_The prison yard was filled with people all of them were huddled together all of them were scared. Daryl watched his big brother take charge of the situation, Merle spoke firmly but calmly making sure each and every person knew what was happening. He gave the remaining guards the job of assigning people cells and sorting out supplies. Daryl was proud of his brother._

_Merle turned to Daryl and pulled him away from the crowd of people. Merle looked deep into his brother's eyes and Daryl felt a knot of sadness in his stomach. _

_"I know I ain't been there for you all the time but I tried my best and I must have done somethin' right 'cause you turned out good." Merle clenched his jaw and Daryl thought he could see tears in his eyes. "I'm proud of you brother and I know I never said it before but I love ya." Daryl sniffed. "Don't go cryin' you pussy." Merle gave Daryl a gentle shove and then pulled him into a hug._

_"Love ya too." Daryl whispered._

An alarm buzzed and Daryl groaned. The group had been in Tony's world for over two months now. Every night Daryl had that same dream and he woke up with the same lonely feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The group had seemed to settle in well, although it wasn't all smooth sailing. They had to get used to being able to walk freely down the streets and go to the store without the fear of being attack by walkers but they were all slowly adapting.

Tony had been more than accommodating to his new family he'd given them money, houses and even lined up new jobs for them. Nick Fury had recruited Michonne into S.H.I.E.L.D and offered a place to Daryl which he turned down. He'd done enough killing for one lifetime he yearned for the quiet life now.

Rick had been given a job on Tony's security team along with T-Dogg and Oscar. The normalcy of life had brought Rick and Lori closer together and much too Tony's upset they named their daughter Judith. Carl was finding it harder to adapt but that was just because he had too go to school. Carl felt that since he had faced an apocalypse he didn't need school.

Glenn and Maggie were probably doing the best out of the group. Maggie had discovered she was pregnant which at first caused a panic as nobody knew if the baby was infected, so she was having regular check ups with Bruce. Glenn had written a top selling book about a group of people in a zombie apocalypse. He called it _The Walking Dead_ all the critics said it was the most believable piece of fiction they had ever read. Beth had become Pepper's new assistant and she was a natural. Her caring attitude and skill to multi task made her in disposable to Pepper.

Carol and Sophia had made a home with Bruce. Carol had gone back to school to train as a nurse. Bruce and Sophia were her biggest cheerleaders. Axel had a job maintaining Tony's vast car collection, truth be told Tony had tried his hardest to keep his new family close to him.

Daryl stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. A loud banging made Daryl grumble.

"Daryl, Daryl." Clint's voice came from that other side of his hotel door. "You up?"

Daryl pulled on a pair of underpants and the black pants that were hung on the back of the door. He let Clint in. "What's up?"

Clint was dressed in a black tux complete with a red rose in his button hole. The man looked flustered. "Tony seems to think he gave you the rings last night, we can't find Steve and Glenn has an eyebrow shaved off."

Daryl rubbed his head. He's told Tony that having a stag do the night before his wedding was a stupid idea. Daryl walked over to his bedside table and pulled out two small ring boxes, he threw them too Clint who skilfully caught them.

"Steve's locked in Bruce's wardrobe and shave Glenn's other eyebrow and draw them back on." Daryl handed Clint a razor. "I'll hold him down."

Clint chuckled. "Wow last night was...wild." Clint ran his hand through his hair.

Daryl gave a dry chuckle. "Well lets give Stark a shot of courage and get him too the church."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and grand; it was a typical Tony affair. Clint had to keep nudging Daryl throughout the service as he kept pulling on the collar of his shirt. Daryl found the whole outfit uncomfortable and restricting. He was grateful to see the end of the ceremony and the start of the reception. Daryl was especially happy too see the free bar.

Daryl sat at the bar in an over decorated ballroom. He took a large mouthful of beer as he watched everyone dance; he couldn't help but feel slightly miserable he missed Merle. Daryl had mourned the loss of Merle once already back in Atlanta but this time it seemed final and real.

"Hi." A perky voice caught Daryl's attention. A beautiful petite woman stood in front of him with bobbed auburn hair. Her creamy white skin made her blue eyes sparkle. Daryl just sat with his mouth slightly open. "I'm Janet." She stretched out her arm and Daryl shook it. "Janet van Dyne."

"Daryl." Daryl muttered. He had noticed the woman in the ceremony she had been one of Pepper's bridesmaids. Daryl had noticed how the pink dress she wore made her look like something from a fairy tale.

Janet smiled. "I know I asked Tony about you he says you're joining the Avengers. That means we can work together." Daryl opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't get a word in. "Clint says your as good as shot as he is, I'd like to see it sometime." Janet took Daryl's beer and placed it on the bar. "Dance." Janet pulled Daryl towards the dance floor he was aware that it wasn't a question more of a demand.

Daryl found himself pulled into the middle of dance floor as the band started to play a soft slow melody. Janet wrapped her body around Daryl and started swaying. Part of Daryl panicked he didn't know what to do, he'd never been asked to dance before.

Clint was dancing with Natasha when he saw the panic in his friend's eyes. Daryl looked like he had been faced with a hundred zombies and the Governor all at once. Clint moved Natasha closer to Daryl and Janet. "Relax." Clint whispered. "She's a lovely girl just go with it."

Clint's words somehow made Daryl's body relax slightly. He let his body sway with Janet's and just as Daryl was getting the hang of it a glass was tapped signalling a speech about to take place.

Tony stood up. "I'm sorry to interrupt the love and alcohol that's flowing right now but I'd like to thank you all for coming. There's a special group I'd like to thank the people who helped me cope with the missing months of my life." Tony raised a glass. "You people changed all of our lives we've been through so much together and you are my family now." Tony pointed at Carl and Sophia." Consider me Uncle Tony." Tony winked at the teenagers.

"Crazy Uncle Tony." Pepper added. The room exploded into laughter.

Tony smiled at Pepper. "Thank you all. This toast is for you my family."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. "Okay." Pepper stood up. "Time to throw the bouquet." Pepper turned around and a group of women gathered on the dance floor behind Pepper.

"You ain't going." Daryl asked Janet.

The pretty woman scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Nope if I leave you I might come back and you might not be here." Elbows and arms flew wildly around as the flowers flew through the air.

The bouquet hit Daryl square on the head and bounced into Janet's hands. Daryl went pale all he could hear was Tony's laughter. "One dance and now you have to marry her."

Janet smiled. "Don't worry I expect you to take me on a date first." Janet kissed Daryl on the cheek. Daryl started to think he'd rather face a herd of walkers than have to go on his very first date. The music started up again and Daryl was yanked back to the dance floor.

Tony kissed Pepper. "Happy Mr Stark?" Pepper asked.

"Never been happier Mrs Stark." Tony dipped Pepper and kissed her passionately. After ten months Tony Stark was home.

* * *

A light flickered in an old deserted rundown lab. An electrical sound buzzed all around and a large portal opened.

A large heavy set man walked out wearing bikers jacket, evil flickered behind his dark brown eyes. "You think this is it?" He asked looking around the rundown room.

The man turned as another man joined his side with a crossbow slung over his shoulder. The man's face was hideously scarred. "Must be. It's what the geek said before I killed him." The man looked around the old lab. "The coordinates might be a little off."

The man smirked as he reached back into the portal and pulled on a long chain. He pulled a walker through. "Don't worry Dwight we'll get those fuckers who attacked Woodbury and then we'll take this city." The man walked forward as broken glass crunched under he's feet and the walker snarled behind him. "This place belongs to Negan now."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**For any of those who don't know Janet van Dyne is better know as The Wasp in the Avengers I wanted to put her in just because she is one of my favourites I'm hoping to see her in Avengers 2 and Negan is in TWD comics Something to Fear, he's far more scarier than the Governor.**

**Thank you all again.**


End file.
